Kingdom Hearts: Naruto version
by Tiger lover 16
Summary: Naruto was just an ordinary boy who wanted to see other worlds. That was until the heartless attacked and destroyed his world. Teaming up with his new allies, Luigi and Big, Naruto sets off on an adventure to save the universe and his friends DISCONTINUED
1. Naruto's awakening

**Tiger Lover 16: Hello, I'm pleased to present my first story based on Kingdom Hearts. Now I know what you're all thinking, "Oh, another Kingdom Hearts knockoff, I already know exactly what this story'll be like" Well I'm sorry, but you gotta admit it's hard to come up with an original story based on something as complex as Kingdom Hearts. Still, it'll be different from the real Kingdom Hearts in many ways, and it'll be fun. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 1, Naruto's Awakening**

Ever since time began, man has wondered one thing. Are we alone? Could there be other worlds besides our own. And if there are, what are they like. And if there are other worlds, why are they separate. No one has ever been able to answer these questions... until now that is.

In an unknown place, a boy no more than 13 years old was falling slowly and gracefully through water. The boy wore an Orange jumpsuit, had spiky blond hair, strange whisker like markings on his cheeks and, as he opened his eyes, they were revealed to be a deep blue colour.

Looking into whatever light there was in this strange place, the boy said to himself "I've been having these weird thoughts lately. Like... is any of this real... or not?"

The blond boy, whose name was Naruto, continued to fall through the water, when his eyes were fully open, he found himself, not drowning in water, but on a beautiful tropical beach, a large village surrounded by trees in the distance. The beach had palm trees, a small island floating nearby with trees that bore star shaped fruit, a wooden shed and a very small waterfall that came out from the side of a cliff, behind which was a strange cave.

Naruto's eyes wandered across the beach until they came to rest on the ocean, where Naruto saw another boy. This boy had black hair, wore a blue, short sleeved shirt with a raised collar, white arm wrappers and white shorts. The boy simply stared out to the ocean, wondering what was out there until a large tidal wave formed before him. The black haired boy turned to face Naruto, holding a hand out for him to take. Naruto ran through the water as fast as he could, but was too late and both boys were swallowed by the tidal wave. The black haired boy continued to hold his hand out for Naruto to accept, but the pressure of the water was too great and Naruto was washed away.

Naruto continued to float through the water, but with great effort, he eventually managed to reach the surface and gasped for air. Naruto quickly looked back to the island, and when he did, he saw a girl waving to him. The girl was about Naruto's age, had raven black hair in a bowl style, a kind face with white eyes that held no pupils and she wore a cream coloured hooded jacket and navy blue pants. Smiling, Naruto happily waved back and trudged through the water to reach her. The girl giggled at Naruto's antics, but her attention soon turned to the sky, as did Naruto's. They saw a meteor shower through the sky, not too unusual if not for the falling figure coming straight towards them. Naruto looked up at the figure, and was shocked to find that it was his own unconscious form. Naruto suddenly found himself falling backwards through the water. The girl looked down at him and held out her hand, pleading him to take it, but then everything around Naruto vanished.

Naruto continued to float downwards until he landed softly on, what felt like, solid ground. Curiousity getting the better of him, Naruto stepped forwards into the darkness and was temporarily blinded by a flash of light as many beautiful doves flew majestically away from the ground Naruto stood upon. As the doves disappeared into the darkness, Naruto looked down to find himself standing on a circular platform with the image of an anthropomorphic female bandicoot.

"So much to do..." Came a mysterious voice, Naruto jumped "So little time"

"Uh... hello" Naruto said unsurely to the sky, not knowing where the voice came from.

"Take your time, don't be afraid" The voice called out, what was there to be afraid of Naruto thought. "The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it?" The voice asked, Naruto felt somewhat insulted to be asked if he could do something so simple, but he obeyed the voice anyway.

The instant Naruto stepped forward three pedestals rose from the ground at separate parts of the... er... whatever this place is called. Atop one pedestal floated a magnificent sword, atop another was a mystic staff that looked magical, and atop the third was a shield that looked completely indestructible.

"Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, then it shall give you strength. Choose well" The voice instructed.

Realizing he had to choose one of these weapons Naruto went for the sword. Until he heard what the voice said about it that is:

"The power of the warrior

Invincible courage

A sword of terrible destruction"

Naruto hesitated, courage was definitely something he wanted, but destruction wasn't. Deciding he'd hear about the other weapons before he made his choice Naruto went to try the staff. This is what the voice said about it...

"The power of the mystic

Inner strength

A staff of wonder and ruin"

"Hmm..." Naruto mumbled thoughtfully "I guess I'll pick this one" Naruto said, deciding he didn't want to take the shield since it was bound to be heavy.

"Your path is set. Now what will you give up in exchange?" The voice questioned.

Naruto at first wanted to give up the shield, but...

"The power of the guardian

Kindness to aid friends-"

Naruto didn't even want to hear the rest, he had few friends but the ones he had were more important to him than anything else, so he did not wish to give up the shield. As such, he surrendered the sword.

"You have chosen the power of the mystic, and given up the power of the warrior. Is this the form you choose?" The voice asked.

"Yeah, I guess so" Naruto replied. Naruto soon wished he hadn't, because the moment he did so the pedestals sank back into the ground, which began to shatter.

Naruto panicked, the ground was shattering and all that surrounded it was darkness, meaning there was darkness underneath. What would happen if he fell into darkness? Not even bothering to ask himself that question Naruto ran, but stopped when he realised there was nowhere to run to.

Knowing death was upon him Naruto stood in place before the ground completely disappeared and he fell, fell... fell into the darkness.

Naruto had no idea what to do, did the darkness go on forever, or was there a bottom to it? If so, Naruto hoped the ground was soft for him to land on. It turned out it wasn't.

As he continued to fall, Naruto spotted a window-like surface similar to the one he had just stood upon, except it showed an image of a blond haired girl with eyes as blue as Naruto's.

"Oh no!" Naruto cried, at the speed he was falling Naruto was bound to crash through the glass, which would surely spell his death.

Naruto tried desperately to slow himself down, but nothing worked. As he continued to fall closer and closer to the window floor, Naruto prayed that something would save him. And you know what? Something did.

Just seconds before Naruto landed a strange force took hold of him, placing him gently on the glass surface, and on his feet too. Lucky guy.

Naruto sighed "That was close" He told himself.

"You've gained the power to fight" The voice called suddenly. Following this announcement the staff Naruto chose as his weapon appeared in his hands "Use this power to defend yourself and others" The voice added.

"Can do" Naruto told the voice, wherever it was.

What happened next scared Naruto a little. Several black shadow creatures with glowing yellow eyes sprouted out from the ground and glared at Naruto, one of them sharpened its claws against each other. Naruto gulped.

"There will be times when you need to fight. Keep your light burning strong!"

The shadow creatures charged at Naruto, who smacked them away with his staff. Naruto sighed in relief, these creatures weren't as tough as he thought. As one of the shadows tried to strike Naruto it received a strong smack in the face, causing it to disappear in a puff of black smoke.

"You guys are weak!" Naruto mocked the shadows, they didn't look at all happy about it.

The remaining two shadows attacked Naruto together, Naruto dodged and struck one of them, making it vanish. That left just one more shadow, pretty easy in Naruto's opinion. Oh how wrong he was.

The last shadow sunk into the ground. Naruto kept up his guard, the shadow could appear and attack from anywhere, even beneath him. Then suddenly, not one but five shadows emerged from the ground and headbutted Naruto, pushing him hard onto the floor. Naruto struggled to get to his feet, but it was no use, the shadows had attached themselves to Naruto and were clawing at him.

Naruto reached for his staff, which began to glow a mystic blue. Reacting on instinct, Naruto held the staff as high into the air as he could with the shadows holding him down, a light shot from the staff and into the dark sky, followed by a barrage of lightning bolts which struck down on the shadows and obliterated them.

"Wow, I was smart to pick you" Naruto said fondly to the staff, which seemed to understand him, judging by the glow it emitted.

Before Naruto could celebrate his victory, the darkness surrounding the strange glass surface began to spread, Naruto tried to run, but got his foot caught in a hole that appeared and the darkness quickly surrounded and engulfed him.

And then Naruto found himself once again falling through darkness. But unlike the last time, he wasn't afraid. Naruto knew he'd just land safely on another one of those windows. And he did, this time the window had an image of a yellow fairy with purple stripes and hair.

The first ting that Naruto noticed about this new place, other than the image the window held, was the pink door standing near the edge.

Deciding this was bound to be his next objective, Naruto walked towards the door and attempted to open it, but there was no need, the door opened itself the moment Naruto got near it. A flash of light was all Naruto could see for a moment. When the light subsided, Naruto was back home in the leaf village

Naruto let out a huge sigh of relief "Man, glad that's over" He said to himself.

The first thing Naruto noticed was that he was by the ramen stand, and he wasn't the only one there, his friends Moegi, Konohamaru and Lee were all there with him.

"Oh, hey guys, I just had the weirdest dream where-"

"What's most important to you?" Moegi asked, cutting across Naruto.

Caught off guard by Moegi's odd question, Naruto replied "My friends. Why do you ask?"

But Moegi didn't give him an answer, instead Konohamaru asked him "What are you most afraid of?"

Naruto was again caught off guard, but still replied "Losing the people I care about I guess, but why are-?"

"What do you want out of life?" Lee asked

"To be Hokage, you know that!" Naruto said, getting irritated "Now answer my question, why are you asking me so many questions!" Naruto demanded. But alas, he never got his answer, for the very next second Moegi, Konohamaru and Lee all vanished from sight.

"Ok, this is starting to get creepy" Naruto said awkwardly. And then the voice called out again...

"You value your friends above all else

You are afraid of losing your loved ones

You want to be Hokage"

"Your journey begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one. Are you ready?" The voice asked.

"I guess, but what's this all about?" Naruto demanded, but, again, he received no answer. Instead, the voice said "The day you will open the door is both far off and very near"

After the voice had spoken there was another flash of light, once it cleared Naruto was once again standing on a glass window, this time with the image of a green haired woman. But something was wrong with this one, surrounding the image of the girl were the images of sharp black spikes that looked like horns.

Naruto wondered what could be wrong. He soon found his answer. The shadows that appeared from the ground a moment later.

"Here we go again" Naruto said, raising his staff, but for reasons unknown it did not glow and cast lightning like Naruto had wanted it too "Oh come on! Now is not the time for you to break!" Naruto yelled at the staff.

As more shadows began to appear Naruto decided to fight them head on. It wasn't too hard, most of the shadows disappeared after one or two hits. But they were persistent.

As Naruto continued to whack his way through the shadow creatures, more and more of them appeared. Panting from the exhaustion of having to smack away a dozen shadows, Naruto was beginning to lose hope. Until the staff began glowing again that is.

"'Bout time" Naruto said irritably. Naruto tried to raise the staff into the air and cast lightning, but a shadow leadped at him and he was forced to strike at it. When he did so, multiple fire balls exploded from the tip of the staff and crashed against the shadows, who were reduced to dust.

Naruto sighed, no more shadows appeared so it looked like it was finally over. Wrong. Next second a set of stairs appeared in front of Naruto, who groaned and ran up them. Once he'd reached the top Naruto found himself on another window, though this one showed the image of a red haired girl and had no spikes surrounding it.

Naruto saw a light shining down ahead of him, Naruto stepped into the light and basked in it. He felt much more comfortable in light than darkness. But he would now find he wasn't even safe there.

"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes" The voice suddenly whispered. Naruto looked down and found that his shadow had indeed grown, a lot.

"But don't be afraid" The voice added, Naruto didn't understand what it meant until his shadow suddenly rose out from the ground and continued to grow until it reached a tremendous height.

"And don't forget..." The voice said as the shadow began to form into a horrifying monster. Naruto backed away as carefully as he could, but he found that the steps had vanished. There was nowhere to go, he was trapped on the platform with that shadow monster.

Naruto looked up nervously at the giant and waited for the voice to continue. It didn't. As the giant shadow roared and prepared to attack Naruto knew he had no choice but to fight it "Why me?" he wined.

The shadow giant glared at Naruto with its cold, soulless yellow eyes and clenched its fist, which began to radiate a dark purple aura. Then, the giant punched, not Naruto, but the ground in front of him.

"Ha, nice shot pal!" Naruto said sarcastically, not realising this was the giants intention until a dark portal suddenly formed around the giants hand and a swarm of the smaller shadow creatures he'd been fighting appeared. Naruto made short work of them with a lightning spell and began striking at the giants hand with his staff. Seeing this, the giant hastily retracted its hand from the ground.

As Naruto planned his next move the shadow suddenly kneeled down and the heart shaped hole in its chest was suddenly filled by another dark portal. But it wasn't shadow creatures that emerged from this portal, but small purple orbs that shot directly at Naruto. Noticing his staff was glowing again, Naruto pushed his staff in front of himself, an invisible force field formed around Naruto and reflected the orbs right back at the giant's head.

The sudden impact left the giant in a daze, Naruto took this opportunity to climb up the shadow's arm, climb up on its shoulder and stab it in the eye with his staff. The staff released a powerful burst of flames in the giant shadow's eye, snapping it out of its daze and causing it to roar in pain.

Naruto leaped from the giants shoulder and landed safely on the floor. He faced the enraged giant again and attempted to cast a lightning spell to finish it off. But unfortunately, when he tried to do this the staff suddenly vanished from Naruto's hands. Bot out of shock and fear for his life Naruto fell on his back, and through the worst luck he'd ever had, landed in a dark portal. The giant glared at Naruto with a hint of a smile, clearly pleased with itself. Naruto struggled to get up, but the darkness pulled him back down. And with that, Naruto knew it was over. He was going to die.

"-But don't be afraid" The voice suddenly returned as Naruto sank further into darkness "You hold the mightiest weapon of all. So don't forget: You are the one... who will open the door" This was the very last thing Naruto heared before he disappeared into the darkness.


	2. Preparations: part 1

**Tiger Lover 16: Ok, here's chapter 2. I know the last chapter might have seemed unoriginal, but you can't really mess with the awakening scene. Please enjoy the chapter.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Preparations: Part 1**

Naruto shot up in fear, only to find that he was back on Konoha beach. Things were as peaceful as ever, children were playing in the sea, seagulls were flying through the sky and the sound of the waves was as relaxing as ever.

"It was a dream. It was all just a dream" Naruto told himself reassuringly before once again laying down, only to shoot back up again when he saw the black haired girl looking down at him "Oh, hey Hinata" Naruto said, scratching his head sheepishly.

"I knew I'd find you sleeping here Naruto, you're so lazy" Hinata said with a giggle.

"I wasn't asleep! Well, it didn't feel like I was. I was in this weird place, and these black monsters, one of them was giant and-ow!" Naruto winced, rubbing the spot on his head Hinata had slapped "Hinata" Naruto wined.

"See, you were just dreaming Naruto" Hinata said reassuringly.

"That wasn't a dream! Well, It wasn't like... it might have been. I don't know what it was" Naruto said unsurely.

"I'm sure it was just a dream" Hinata said positively.

"Say, Hinata" Naruto said quickly, wanting to change the subject "What was your old home like. You know, the place you lived before we met?" Naruto asked for the five hundred and twenty second time (And counting).

"I told you, I don't remember" Hinata replied, also for the five hundred and twenty second time.

"Nothing at all?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Nothing at all" Hinata repeated.

"Do you ever want to go back?" Naruto asked.

"Of course not!" Hinata snorted "I'm happy here, with you and Sasuke and everyone else. But still... I would love to go see it"

"Me too" Naruto said excitedly "And any other worlds out there. I'm gonna be the first person to ever see them all!"

Hinata smiled "So then, what are we waiting for, let's go" She said cheerfully.

"Aren't you two forgetting someone!" Came a new voice, Naruto and Hinata turned to see their best friend, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Hey Sasuke" Naruto said with a grin and a wave.

"Am I the only one that's doing any work around here? We gotta get that raft built quickly you know" Sasuke said seriously, it was only now that Naruto noticed the log Sasuke was carrying.

Naruto's smile grew wider, Sasuke and Hinata were the best friends he could ask for. He'd known Sasuke for years, they were fierce rivals, but in a friendly manner. Naruto couldn't deny though, Sasuke was, in some ways, a lot stronger than him. And Hinata, Naruto hadn't known her as long as Sasuke, who he'd met as a small toddler, but he was still very close to her. She had arrived out of nowhere one day when Naruto was three, she didn't really have a family, so she was raised by the Hokage.

Family. Naruto mentally sighed, truth was he didn't have a family either, neither did Sasuke. Naruto was born an orphan, and for reasons unknown to him most of the villagers treated him terribly. Sasuke however, his story was tragic. He'd had a family, a happy family, but they were all brutally slaughtered by his own big brother Itachi. Why he did it, no one knows.

Naruto snapped out of his thoughts when Sasuke suddenly threw the log at him, Naruto managed to catch it but fell on his back doing so.

"Pathetic" Sasuke shook his head before turning to Hinata "And you, you're getting to be as lazy as he is Hinata" He added in a somewhat stern manner.

Hinata chuckled "So you've noticed. Ok, let's get that raft finished! Today" She said determinedly.

"Deal" Naruto and Sasuke said in unison.

"So what's left to do?" Naruto asked confidently.

"Well, we're almost finished building the raft, but we still need some supplies to finish it" Sasuke explained.

"Like what?" Naruto asked.

"We need two more logs, a cloth to use as a sail, and we'll need some rope to help tie it all together" Hinata said, reading from a list she'd pulled out of her pocket.

"That all?" Naruto questioned.

"Like I said, we're almost finished. And since you decided to sleep in this morning, you can go get them all" Sasuke said mockingly to Naruto.

"Fine" Naruto said bitterly, muttering disturbing things about Sasuke under his breath.

It turned out Naruto's task wasn't too ard, there were plenty of logs lying around by the paopu trees. The paopu fruit the trees grew were star shaped and said to have the power to bind two peoples destinies together.

After grabbing two logs Naruto made his way to the old tree house. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata had built that tree house years ago, they used to play there all the time and even camp out in it on really starry nights. These days however the tree house remained mostly unused, except by Konohamaru, who used it as a "Training ground".

Naruto sneaked passed Konohamaru in order to avoid being forced to play another lame game of hide and seek and grabbed the rope he'd left in the tree house a while ago and quietly departed. He couldn't quite remember why he'd left the rope there.

'This is way too easy' Naruto thought while heading to the old shack, where he was sure there would be a piece of cloth.

"Yo, Naruto"

Naruto turned to find none other than Rock Lee approaching him. Lee wasn't that bad, Naruto generally liked him, but his goofy attitude could be annoying at times.

"Hi Lee" Naruto said, hoping Lee wasn't going to ask for a fight.

"Listen, I just got a new wooden sword after my last one broke, care for a battle?" Lee asked.

Naruto sighed impatiently, but unwilling to deny a challenge, replied "Sure"

"Ok" Lee said, pulling out a wooden sword and assuming a fighting stance that Naruto found pulled out his own wooden sword and waited for Lee to make the first move.

Lee charged at Naruto with great speed, Naruto simply had to to sidestep out of the way and allow Lee to skid to a halt five feet behind him. Lee turned and swung his sword at Naruto, who blocked it with his own sword and tripped Lee. Lee somersaulted back up and aimed a kick at Naruto, who grabbed Lee's foot and threw him into the wall of the seaside shack.

Lee got back on his feet and tried to jab Naruto with his sword, Naruto just managed to avoid this and struck Lee on the head with his wooden sword. Lee cried out in pain and held the spot Naruto had hit. Naruto took the opportunity to kick lee in the gut.

Lee collapsed on the floor and said "Ok you win" Naruto cheered for his victory before helping Lee back to his feet.

"I must say, for someone who spends most of his morning asleep you're quite the fighter Naruto" Lee said honestly.

"Thanks, I guess" Naruto replied, not sure what to say about Lee's sleeping comment "Anyway, I've gotta get going, I got stuff to do"

"You know, I haven't seen you, Sasuke or Hinata much lately. What've you been up too?" Lee asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing" Naruto said hastliy before entering the old shack. He was right, there was some cloth here, and it looked big enough for a sail.

Having gathered all the necessary supplies, Naruto headed for the spot where Sasuke and Hinata were building the raft. Sasuke was right, it did look mostly done. Still needed a bit of work though.

"Here's the stuff you asked for" Naruto said, dumping the stuff he'd acquired across the beach.

"Great, now we need you to get us food" Sasuke said.

"Food. I thought I already packed food" Naruto said indignantly.

"All you packed was ramen, Hinata and I need more than ramen for the journey" Sasuke explained.

"Why?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"Because unlike you knucklehead we need variation in our diet" Sasuke said irritably.

"I made a list for you" Hinata said helpfully, handing Naruto a list of foods. The list included:

3 coconuts

1 seagull egg

4 mushrooms

1 bottle of water

2 fish

"Ok, this shouldn't be too hard" Naruto said confidently.

"Then get going, we need to get everything finished today" Said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded before setting off to find food. Unknown to him, two hooded figures were looking down on him from separate places. One wore a simple brown cloak that covered his whole body while the second wore a black hooded coat with a silver chain necklace.

* * *

Far away from Konoha, in the vast mostly-emptiness of space, there was a world known as the mushroom kingdom. The most unique feature of this world was the large castle, which was home to king Mario and his wife, Queen Peach.

This castle was also home to the king's brother, Luigi, the mage of the castle. Wearing his blue overalls and green shirt and hat with an L on it, Luigi was a skilled wizard and a great warrior, who was oddly half the size of a normal man. Though he was once a coward, Luigi was now a brave and noble person.

On this particular day Luigi was very bored, things had been very peaceful in the mushroom kingdom lately so Luigi and Big, the captain of the guards, were left with nothing to do. After reading probably every book in the library, Luigi decided to go see his big brother (Who was somehow much smaller than him).

"Good morning bro" Luigi greeted as he entered the throne room "It's good to see you this mor-" Before he could finish that sentence Luigi saw that Mario's throne was empty.

"What the, where's Mario?" Luigi exclaimed shockingly.

As if on cue, the king's pet dinosaur, Yoshi, popped out from behind Mario's throne and ran towards Luigi. As soon as he reached Luigi, Yoshi pulled out his tongue, which was wrapped around a bottle containing a letter with the king's seal (Mario's hat).

Luigi took the bottle from Yoshi, opened it and read the letter. Then, he read it again, and again, and then a fourth time. Finally accepting what the letter said Luigi stormed out of the throne room and jumped down a warp pipe leading to the castle's garden.

Looking around frantically, Luigi soon found who he was looking for. Big, the big fat purple cat that somehow became captain of the guards.

"Big, wake up, we've got trouble!" Luigi yelled, but Big remained asleep.

"Big, WAKE UP!" Luigi screamed in the cat's ear, though somehow he remained asleep.

Luigi sighed before summoning a bucket of ice-cold water with his magic and dropped it over the sleeping cat.

Big awoke with a scream "Cold, cold, COLD! Oh, hi Luigi" Big greeted, forgetting how cold he was.

"Big, we've got trouble" Luigi said seriously.

"We got rubble?" Big asked.

"TROUBLE" Luigi yelled irritably.

"Oh, trouble... that's bad right?" Big asked stupidly, Luigi slapped himself.

"Yes it's bad!" Luigi stopped mid-sentence, looking around cautiously "But we can't tell anyone"

"Queen Peach?" Big asked.

"No, not even the queen" Luigi said.

"Daisy" Big asked.

"NO, we can't tell anyone!" Luigi yelled, starting to get angry.

"Oh, hello ladies, nice day isn't it" Big suddenly called, waving to someone behind Luigi.

Luigi grimaced before turning around, it was as he feared, Queen Peach and his girlfriend, princess Daisy, were standing not too far behind them.

"Is there something you'd like to tell us Luigi?" Peach asked, an accusing look on her face.

Luigi sighed, this was not good.

* * *

**Tiger lover 16: Well, that's this chapter finished. I'm sorry if everyone seems a bit out of character, but it was necessary for this story. Also, I know I'm just copying some lines, but that's just because I had trouble finding better ones that fit the moment. I'm trying to make this story unique, but let's face it, you wouldn't want me to change every little detail, right?**


	3. Preparations: part 2

**Tiger Lover 16: Ok, chapter 3. Sorry if this story feels a little too much like Kingdom Hearts, the first few chapters are always the hardest to adapt, but this story'll get more original as time goes on. I'll try not to copy things word for word, but until we hit Traverse town I can't really make that promise. Also, don't be mad that everyone seems OOC, I'll try to fix that, Hinata needed the personality I gave her though, I'll explain why she's not shy later in the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3, Preparations: Part 2**

Now that Naruto had finished gathering supplies for the raft all he needed to do was find food for Sasuke and Hinata. Personally, Naruto didn't understand what Sasuke had against ramen.

The coconuts were easy to get, there were several coconut trees next to the paopu trees, all Naruto needed to do to get them was hit the trees and make the coconuts fall off. What he didn't enjoy about this part though was how the coconuts kept falling hard on his head. Even when he'd stepped back a few feet and threw a rock at the tree, the coconut still managed to land on his noggin'.

The fish were a bit harder. Having no experience in fishing Naruto just ran into the sea and try to grab them. He got the fish, as well as several bites from a small shark he'd grabbed by accident.

'Note to self, make Sasuke get the fish next time' Naruto thought while wiping blood off his shark bites.

Unable to find the mushrooms Naruto decided to track down a seagull egg. He found one atop a coconut tree. Naruto managed to take the egg, after receiving a lot of pecks from the seagulls the egg belonged to.

"This is a lot more painful than I thought" Naruto said, sitting down by the bridge next to the small island that held the paopu trees.

"Hi Naruto" Said Moegi, who had just appeared beside Naruto.

"Oh, hi Moegi" Naruto said with a grin.

"What happened to you?" Moegi asked, noticing the mostly minor injuries that Naruto was currently sporting.

"Seagulls and sharks happened" Naruto humorously replied "What's with the paopu?" Naruto added, noticing that Moegi was carrying a paopu fruit.

"I was just thinking about the legend of these fruits, they say that when two people share the same paopu fruit their destinies are linked together, doesn't that sound romantic?" Moegi asked giddily.

"Aren't you a little young to think about that sorta thing?" Naruto asked sternly.

"You're never too young to fall in love" Moegi said with a romantic sigh.

"You've been reading too many romance novels" Naruto joked.

"No I haven't! And come on Naruto, you can't say you've never been in love" Moegi stated.

"NO, I haven't" Naruto said frantically. That was a lie, truth was he really was in love with someone. Well, at least he thought it was love.

"Yeah right" Moegi said, gaining a mischievous grin when she saw the huge blush across Naruto's face.

"Uh, hey, do you know anywhere I can find mushrooms?" Naruto asked in an desparate attempt to change the subject.

"I hear they usually grow in dark and damp places, but other than that no" Moegi replied.

"Dark and damp. Well, I know somewhere that's dark. Thanks Moegi" Naruto said, taking off to the secret place.

The secret place was a cave near the edge of the beach, Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were the only people who usually went there though. Naruto once thought there was a monster inside it and had Sasuke come with him to fight it, but it turns out the only thing inside the cave was a door with no handle. Well, that was until Hinata arrived.

During their childhood Naruto and Hinata drew lots of pictures on the walls and rocks inside the cave. They looked like they were made by cavemen. Childish cavemen. Naruto took a good look at these drawings, Hinata's were better than his, but his were still petty funny.

Naruto searched the cave for mushrooms, he didn't have much luck until he pushed aside a big rock and found four mushrooms grouped together.

"Alright, I found them" Naruto said happily, after grabbing the mushrooms and storing them away Naruto took notice of the drawing above them.

Naruto sighed happily, it was a drawing of himself and Hinata facing each other. Naruto groaned when he noticed how his face, which Hinata had drawn, was a lot better than the one of Hinata, which he had drawn.

"Hmm..." Naruto mumbled, thinking about his meeting with Moegi and what she had said about paopu fruits "They say that when two people share the same paopu fruit their destinies are linked together" The kunoichi in training's voice echoed

Acting before thinking Naruto picked up a sharp rock and started carving something underneath the drawings of himself and Hinata. The drawing now showed Naruto giving Hinata a paopu fruit.

Naruto smiled, since Hinata had arrived in Konoha Naruto's life had just got better and better. That wasn't just because she was his second friend, it was because, truth be told, he loved her.

Well, at least Naruto thought it was love. Naruto always got this strange feeling when he was around Hinata, he was somehow always happiest when with her. Having no previous experience with love of any kind, especially parental love, Naruto didn't know what these feelings were. But if he had to guess, it was love.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts by a mysterious voice "This world has been connected..."

Naruto turned around, standing next to the strange door was a man in a brown coat and hood "Tied to the darkness..." He continued.

"Who are you, and what're you talking about?" Naruto demanded, but the mysterious man simply continued his strange sentence.

"... Soon to be completly eclipsed" The man finished. "Now, what was your question?" The man asked.

"Who are you, and what are you talking about" Naruto irritably repeated himself.

"It matters not who I am to you. And I speak of the fate of your pitiful world" The man explained.

"My world? Wait, does that mean your-"

"From another world, yes" The hooded man finished for Naruto.

"Wow, that's so cool. There's so much I need to ask you" Naruto said, the thought of speaking to someone from another world got Naruto hyped, even if it was someone as weird as this man.

"I didn't come here to answer your rediculous questions" The man replied, clearly annoyed.

"What do you mean ridiculous, I just wanted to know about-"

"Other worlds. You'll find out soon, not now of course" The hooded man informed Naruto.

"Oh. Well, that's ok then. Can you at least tell me what you're doing here?" Naruto asked.

"I've come to see the door to this world. You know not what lies beyond that door, do you?" The man questioned.

Naruto, looking at the door with no handle, replied "No, I don't. But that's just because it won't open"

The hooded man chuckled and said "One who knows nothing can understand nothing"

"What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto yelled furiously.

"What it means" The man replied.

"That doesn't make any sense" Naruto said in annoyance.

The man suddenly turned his hooded head to the door, Naruto also looked at the door, and when he looked back the man had disappeared.

'Ok, that's kinda creepy' Naruto thought nervously.

Naruto stared at the door again before departing from the secret place.

His mind still on his meeting with the man from another world, Naruto headed to a waterfall nearby and filled a bottle of water he kept in a pouch above his pocket.

"Good thing I had this handy" Naruto told himself. Having acquired every item on the list Naruto headed back to the raft.

"Here's everything on the list" Naruto said, handing Hinata the food he'd gathered.

"Great job Naruto. We're almost finished on the raft" Said Hinata. She was right, the raft looked just about finished.

"Where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, noticing his Friend was not here working on the raft 'And he calls me lazy'

"Lee, Konohamaru and Moegi challenged him to a fight" Hinata explained.

"All at once?" Naruto asked, intrigued.

"I think so, hope Sasuke can handle it" Hinata said in concern.

"I hope not" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Naruto!" Hinata said sternly.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way, I just wanna see Sasuke lose for once" Naruto explained.

"Well too bad for you, cause I won" Sasuke said, appearing from behind Naruto.

"What! You gotta be kidding me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I'm not" Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"You're lying, you're nowhere near that tough" Naruto said in a matter-of-fact way.

"Oh really? Why don't you see for yourself?" Sasuke suggested, knowing Naruto's answer.

"Bring it on" Naruto replied.

Hinata sighed, Naruto and Sasuke were always challenging each other at inappropriate times.

Naruto and Sasuke assumed fighting stances, Hinata stood on the sidelines and said "Ready... get set... go"

At "Go" Naruto charged towards Sasuke, who easily dodged and hit Naruto over the head with his wooden sword. Not having time to even say "OW" Naruto pulled out his own sword and stabbed at Sasuke, who easily blocked it.

Naruto jumped back a few feet, intending Sasuke to make the first move this time. When he didn't, Naruto charged forward and tried to trip Sasuke as he had done with Lee. However, Sasuke quickly jumped out of the way and aimed a punch at Naruto. Naruto grabbed the punch and managed to kick the momentarily surprised Sasuke in the gut.

Sasuke broke free from Naruto's grip and started making hand signs. Naruto gulped, Sasuke knew some pretty tough ninjutsu.

Sasuke suddenly bent backwards, then pushed his head forward and shot a fire ball at Naruto. Too scared to move Naruto covered his eyes, waiting for the ball of flames to strike him. But it didn't. Naruto opened his eyes in time to see Sasuke punch him to the ground. The fire ball had just been a distraction, and Naruto fell for it.

Sasuke pointed his wooden sword at Naruto and asked "Give up yet?"

"Not on your life" Naruto replied.

This time Naruto managed to successfully trip Sasuke, who simply landed on his hands and kicked Naruto back a few feet. Feeling dizzy, Naruto didn't notice Sasuke throw the wooden sword at his forehead, Naruto yelled in pain before he was again pushed to the floor by Sasuke, who held him down with his foot.

"Oh, alright, you win" Naruto said bitterly.

"Well, that was easy" Sasuke commented, wiping dust off his shirt. Naruto growled, he hated to lose to Sasuke.

"It's alright Naruto, you did your best" Hinata told Naruto, tapping his shoulder in a comforting manner. Naruto suppressed the urge to blush.

"Well, seeing as how I won, I guess I should get to name the raft" Sasuke suddenly announced.

"What, you didn't mention that earlier" Naruto complained.

"So what. I was thinking something like "Sharingan"" Sasuke said thoughtfully.

"That's a good name" Naruto said sarcastically.

"Well, seeing how I won we're going with it" Sasuke said in a pompous manner. He loved beating Naruto at, well, anything.

Naruto sighed and said "Let's just finish the raft"

"Sure, it should only take a few minute" Hinata said, checking her watch.

"I'll handle it, you two get some ice cream and I'll meet you by the paopu tree" Sasuke insisted.

"Why, too proud to accept help?" Naruto asked in a grumpy manner.

"Just do it" Sasuke replied, Naruto didn't argue any further.

* * *

"Dear Luigi

Sorry I had to leave so suddenly, but I had to. You might have noticed that the stars have been going out lately. Well, those "Stars" Are actually other worlds. It's not too unusual to see worlds disappear, it's a sad fact every world has to come to an end eventually. But there have been so many worlds disappearing lately, it can't be coincidence, dark events are unfolding, I'm sure of it. I had to leave immediately to find out just what was going on, so sorry to worry you.

I also need you and Big to do me a favor. There's this person with a "Key", the key to our survival. I need you two to find this person and stay with them, at least until things are back to normal.

We need that key, otherwise the whole universe is done for. I want you to go to Traverse town first, you'll meet a guy named Neji, he'll help you find the key

P.S. Could you apologise to Peach for me? Thanks bro"

This was what Mario's letter said.

"What do you think it means?" Daisy asked nervously. She and the others had gathered in the library.

"It means we'll just have to trust Mario, I'm sure he knows what he's doing" Peach replied knowingly.

"It's not like him to just leave like this" Big said sadly

"No, it's exactly like him" Luigi argued.

"Indeed, he's always running off on an adventure. It's a good thing he does so, if he didn't there would be no mushroom kingdom" Peach said with a slight smile of admiration for her husband.

"You think he'll be ok?" Big asked, concerned for his friends well being.

"If I know my big brother he'll be perfectly fine. But still, we'd better find him soon, and this key" Luigi told Big. "Daisy, while we're gone, can you take care of-"

"Don't worry, I will. Just please be careful, both of you" She said to her boyfriend and his tubby pal.

"Can do" Luigi and Big said together.

"Well then, good luck, we hope you come home safe. And please help Mario" Peach said, more like begged.

Luigi saluted to the queen, who saluted back, along with Daisy and... Big?

"Oh no you don't, you're coming too" Luigi said, dragging Big out of the library and towards the room that held the gummi ship, which would take them to Traverse town, along with any other world they had to go to.

"So, we gotta go to this world Traverse town, but remember, we can't let anyone know we're from another world, or we'll disrupt the world order, understand" Luigi explained to Big.

"Got it, we need to protect that world... uh... border" Big said cluelessly.

"Order" Luigi said irritably.

"Ooh, what're we ordering, I hope it's fish" Big said while licking his lips, Luigi slapped himself.

Upon arriving at the gummi ship they were greeted by the engineers, the hammer brothers, two dimwitted turtles that carried hammers around constantly 'Why did the king make them the engineers exactly?' Luigi asked himself.

"We just got word from the queen, you ready?" One of the brothers asked.

"Ready" Luigi and Big said in unison.

The second hammer bro opened the door to the gummi ship, allowing Luigi and Big to enter. Luigi and Big hopped aboard, while the hammer bros headed to the control room. When nobody was looking, Yoshi jumped into the ship as well.

After pulling a few levers the hammer brothers announced through a speaker to Luigi that they were prepared for "Blast off"

Daisy and Peach had just arrived in the room and were looking up at Luigi and Big through the window of the gummi ship. Daisy waved goodbye to her boyfriend, and he waved back.

The ships thrusters began to burn and the ship was ready to launch. Luigi, eyes on the hole in the wall that the ship would fly out of, said "GO" Through the speaker.

But instead of going straight through the doors, the ship fell through the floor.

"This was not what I had in mind!" Luigi screamed as Big clutched his seat in panic.

"Sorry, we were doing some adjustments and forgot to tell you" The first hammer brother said sheepishly through the loudspeaker.

The heroic duo fell out through a hole in the bottom of the world, and headed off to Traverse town.

"Where exactly is Traverse town?" Luigi asked, Big merely shrugged "If I ever see Mario again, I'll kill him for this"

* * *

Naruto and Hinata sat at the paopu trees, awaiting their friend Sasuke.

"He better get here soon, his ice cream's starting to melt" Naruto said, looking at the slowly melting ice cream in his hand.

"He's changed" Hinata said suddenly.

"Who, Sasuke? How's he changed?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Remember when I first came to the village?" Hinata asked, Naruto nodded, realizing where she was going "Back then, Sasuke was always upset and moody, I couldn't get a good conversation out of him"

"That's because his family were killed just after you came, I'd be like that too if I had a family and they were taken away from me" Naruto said thoughtfully.

"I guess. I know he's not over it, but lately he's a lot happier than he's ever been" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I guess. Happy in a Sasuke kinda way at least" Naruto said with a slight grin, this brought a grin to Hinata's own face.

"I think it's the thought of going to other worlds that's got him like this" Hinata wondered.

"He never showed any interest in it 'til you came, and even so it's only recently that he's been determined to do it" Naruto explained.

"Why do you think that is?" Hinata asked.

"Beats me" Naruto lied, he had a pretty good idea. A few weeks ago, Naruto and Sasuke walked past these strange men in black coats, one of them had whispered something about how Sasuke's brother, Itachi, the one who murdered the rest of Sasuke's family had practically disappeared off the face of the world, and the other suggested that he was on another world now.

This seemed a likely reason, because it was almost immediately after it happened that Sasuke started planning the raft. Was that why he seemed so much happier lately, because he thought he'd finally track down his brother? Naruto knew Sasuke wanted revenge, he'd never forget to mention it in every conversation Naruto had with him for months after his family were murdered. Still, it was too early to say whether that was the only reason Sasuke was interested in going to other worlds. Naruto was pretty sure Sasuke was also doing this to impress Hinata as well.

Naruto's stomach lurched when he thought about it, but Sasuke seemed to have the same feelings for Hinata as Naruto had. Naruto could tell by the fact that nearly every time Sasuke challenged him to a fight these days, it was always in front of Hinata. This made it even more embarrassing when Naruto lost.

"You ok Naruto?" Hinata asked, noticing how lost Naruto looked.

"Oh... yeah. You're right, he has changed. But you know, you've changed too" Naruto said.

"Oh have I?" Hinata asked in an almost seductive voice, which confused Naruto.

"Well, yeah. When I first met you you were shy, always nervous, gloomy, you couldn't say a word around me. Basically, you were completely weird" Naruto said, Hinata's face fell "But you've really changed. These days you're almost always happy, you're never shy and... well, you're my friend" Naruto said, unable to think of any other way to express how he felt of Hinata without embarrassing himself.

"Friend. Yeah" Hinata said, Naruto thought she seemed dissapointed. "You want to know why I've changed?" Hinata asked, Naruto nodded "Well... it's all thanks to you"

"Me?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"That's right, you inspire me Naruto. You fill me with confidence, I don't know what I'd do without you" Hinata admitted.

"I don't know what I'd do without you either" Naruto said happily.

Hinata smiled "Naruto... promise me you'll never change"

"Uh... I promise" Naruto said, caught off guard by Hinata's question.

Hinata turned to Naruto, her smile sent a warm sensation through Naruto's chest. Naruto smiled back, unable to think of anything else to do. The two just sat there, gazing into each others eyes, until...

"Hey, sorry I'm late" Said Sasuke, who seemed to appear from nowhere.

"Oh, hi Sasuke" Naruto said in disappointment 'Wait to kill a mood'

"Hi Sasuke, all done with the raft?" Hinata asked, also a bit disappointed.

"Yeah, she's all ready to set sail, no thanks to Naruto" Sasuke joked.

"Hey, if it wasn't for we'd still be building it tomorrow" Naruto said furiously.

"Do you really think it'll take us to other world?" Sasuke asked, ignoring Naruto's anger.

"Don't ask us, it was your idea" Naruto pointed out.

"What'll we do once we get to another world though?" Hinata asked.

Sasuke hesitated, apparently lost in thought, before "Dunno, it's never occurred to me" 'Yeah right' Naruto thought "What'll you guys do?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm gonna go exploring, see as much as I can and learn some cool jutsu from the other worlds too, then when I'm done I'll come back here and be hokage" Naruto said with determination. His village was a village of ninja, and the strongest of them was the Hokage, the leader of the village. It was his dream to become Hokage, then everyone would have to respect him.

"Like that'll ever happen. And you Hinata, I'm sure you want to see your home?" Sasuke asked.

"That would be fun, maybe I'll even find my family. Naruto's too" Hinata said hopefully. Naruto mentally slapped himself, he'd never considered the possibility that his family might be out there somewhere, waiting for him. And if that were true, he'd also be from another world. That would be cool.

"Yeah, they could be" Sasuke said sadly.

"Oh, Sasuke, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be, it's alright. If you two have any relatives out there, then I want to help you find them" Sasuke explained.

"Thanks Sasuke. And who knows, maybe we'll find someone out there for you" Naruto said comfortingly.

"Yeah... maybe. By the way, that better be your ice cream on the floor" Sasuke said, pointing to the ice cream Naruto had unknowingly dropped on the floor.

"Well next time get here before it starts to melt!" Naruto replied. Sasuke growled and muttered "Pinhead"

"Even if you don't know what's out there, it'll still be fun to visit other worlds. As long as I'm with you guys that is" Hinata said suddenly.

"I guess. You know, since you came here Hianta, I've been wondering, if there are other worlds, why'd we end up on this one. Why the leaf village. And if there really are other worlds, then that just means this village is just a small part of something much greater, so shouldn't that mean we could've just as likely ended up anywhere else?" Sasuke pondered.

Naruto sighed, though this didn't put his theory to death, it certainly proved there was much more to Sasuke wanting to go to other worlds than he'd thought.

"Who knows. But still, I'm glad we ended up together" Hinata confessed.

"Same here" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Yeah, me too" Sasuke said with, could it be, a smile.

"Well, it's getting late. Maybe we should head back" Hinata said.

"Yeah, I guess" Sasuke said longingly.

Hinata was the first to leave, Naruto and Sasuke stayed a little longer. When Naruto tried to follow after Hinata however, he was stopped by Sasuke, who handed him "A paopu fruit?"

"That's right. You know the legend, when two people share one their destinies are intertwined, they'll remain a part of each others lives no matter what" Sasuke explained. Naruto gave Sasuke a questioning look "Come on, you can't fool me." Sasuke said, smirking and glancing at Hinata, and then the secret place.

"Wait... HEY! WHY YOU!" Naruto yelled, chasing after Sasuke with the intent to pummel him.

* * *

**Tiger Lover 16: Well, that's that done. Sorry if the last scene wasn't so good, I had trouble writing it. Anyway, things are gonna start getting a bit more original from now on. For example, the next chapter will contain a scene exclusive to this story, though it's still largely the same as the game. Sorry, but I'm having trouble adapting the destiny islands scenes to this story, but things will get a lot better pretty soon. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	4. The destruction of Konoha

**Tiger Lover 16: ****Well, here's chapter 4. I'm just glad to get that first ark out of the way. Now, as I promised, this chapter will be a bit different than the actual game, mostly with the opening. I can't wait to finish this and the Traverse town arc so I can get to the good parts. Oh, and Storyguy567, thanks for the ideas, but I've already chosen the villains, and it's too late to change things, sorry. Besides, I don't know a thing about some of the characters you mentioned, so I couldn't include them anyway. Ok, let's get to the story. **

* * *

**Chapter 4, The destruction of Konoha**

Night had fallen upon the village of Konohagakure. Things were oddly quiet, not a person was outside their house, there were no animals either. Even the owls were silent on this night. The only place where life could be found was the small island where the paopu trees grew at Konoha beach. The hooded man whom Naruto had earlier encountered stood watching the village in the distance. Though alone at first, he was soon joined by another hooded figure.

"It really is a beautiful little world. Pity we'll have to destroy it" Said the new arrival.

"Pity? Don't tell me you're going soft" The first figure mused, the second figure scoffed.

"Oh please, I was merly commenting on how beautiful it was, and with it's location it would make a good place for a base" The second figure said.

"Or a vacation home. Now, tell me why you're here Frieza" The first figure demanded.

The one called Frieza pulled down his hood, revealing himself to be a reptilian being with a purple plate on his head and black horns sticking out at either side.

"I've come to examine this world and decide how difficult it will be to destroy. It's rather small, and for a village of ninjas it's people are surprisingly weak, it should be rather easy" Frieza explained.

"They didn't use to be. This island used to be home to three great warriors" The hooded man said thoughtfully. "And by the way, I know you're lying. You haven't been personally responsible for destroying any world since your own. You just can't find the keyhole"

"And I assume you know where it is" Freiza spat.

"Indeed, I do" The man said calmly.

"Tell me where it is" Freiza commanded, though the hooded figure wasn't bothered.

"You go, leave this world for me to destroy" The man instructed, Freiza wasn't pleased.

"What?" Freiza hissed "Why?"

"I have my reasons" The man replied simply.

"Fine" Freiza said bitterly before disappearing.

"You should be happy Freiza. If all goes well you might be getting a new servant" The man said, looking at Sasuke, who had just appeared to check on the raft.

The man jumped down besides Sasuke, who was momentarily shocked. After glancing at Sasuke, the hooded man pointed a finger at the nearby raft, which exploded.

"Hey! What's your problem" Sasuke yelled, furious with what he had just witnessed.

"You don't need that pathetic waste of wood, it will never take you beyond this world" The man informed Sasuke, who looked disappointed, though still furious "Come with me, I need your help opening something" The man added, walking off in the direction of the secret place. Unsure why he did so, Sasuke followed.

* * *

Naruto sat alone in his bed. He couldn't sleep, his mind was still racing with the days events.

The paopu fruit Sasuke had given to Naruto as a joke earlier sat besides Naruto's bed, Naruto had actually considered sharing it with Hinata for a moment, but couldn't stand the humiliation if she rejected him.

Trying to take his mind off things, Naruto looked outside his window, only to see the violent storm taking place.

"Oh no, the raft" Naruto cried, pulling on his normal clothes and jumping out the window. The raft was tied up near the sea, it could be destroyed in a storm like this.

Naruto sped past the village, dodging buildings and upturned carts, until he arrived on the beach. And, to his horror, Naruto found the raft completely destroyed.

"Oh come on, it couldn't have been destroyed that quickly" Naruto complained. But the raft wasn't the only thing Naruto had to worry about, for the next moment the shadow creatures from his dream rose up from the ground and surrounded him.

'These guys? Oh give me a break' Naruto mentally wined. As the shadows inched closer to him, Naruto pulled out his wooden sword, which he had luckily brought with him, and swiped at one of the shadows. However, the toy just passed right through them.

Naruto jumped out of the way as the shadows leaped at him, making them crash into each other. Realizing he had no other option, Naruto ran for it, but crashed into an invisible wall that had been unknowingly put up around the village. Naruto groaned and took off in another direction, while the shadows recovered from the pain of crashing into each other.

Naruto thought of how angry Sasuke would be to find the raft destroyed. That was until he saw him standing in the centre of the paopu island. "Sasuke" Naruto whispered before running to his friend.

"Sasuke, we gotta get out of here, those creatures-"

"Naruto, the door has opened" Sasuke suddenly interrupted.

"Huh? What door? And what're you talking about?" Naruto asked shockingly. Shadows monsters, doors, did any of this have to do with his dream.

"The time has come Naruto, we're leaving this world, forever" Sasuke said firmly.

"What? But, we can't... what's going... what about Hinata" Naruto spluttered.

"Hinata's coming with us!" Sasuke interrupted, he seemed quite angry when he said it. This scared Naruto, Sasuke was a bit of a jerk at times, but he was pretty cool and calm most of the time, to see him truly angry was a rare and fearsome moment, and that really worried Naruto.

"Sasuke... what's happened" Naruto whispered.

"The door to this world has opened, the heartless have invaded. Soon it will be time for us to leave. We can finally go to other worlds, just like we wanted. Of course, we may never be able to return here. Still, there's not much here for us is there?" Sasuke questioned.

"You got a point. But... what are these heartless, and why are they invading, what do they want?" Naruto wondered.

"Hearts. They want the heart of this very world. They're monsters, driven by an instinct to steal the hearts of innocent people. When I opened the door, they came here to destroy everything. But we can beat them, I don't care much for this world, but I'm not having those freaks win. Together we can win, we can stop the heartless and live our dreams at the same time. You always said we could do anything together, right. I'm not afraid of the darkness, are you?"

"Sasuke" Naruto said quietly, he didn't know what was really happening, but he wasn't going to argue with Sasuke's logic. But then he thought about what Sasuke said about the door, and he wondered if Sasuke was responsible for all this. Naruto tried to push this thought to the back of his head, but they wouldn't go there. Naruto wouldn't believe Sasuke would put the world in danger, but from what he was saying...

Unsure what to believe, Naruto looked up to the night sky, where a giant black and red orb had appeared. Naruto and Sasuke gazed into it, while they were distracted dark portals appeared beneath their feet.

Naruto, caught off guard, struggled to release himself from the darkness's pull, Sasuke however remained calm.

"Take my hand Naruto, together we can get through this" Sasuke said, reaching his hand out for Naruto to take. Naruto tried to grab it, but the darkness took hold of his arm, and its pull was too strong for him. Naruto watched in horror as Sasuke was engulfed by the darkness, knowing he was about to receive the same fate.

But he didn't. Just before the darkness swallowed him, a strong light emerged from his hand and the darkness disappeared.

Naruto opened his eyes, the first thing he noticed was the key-shaped sword in his hand. 'What is this?' Naruto asked himself.

Suddenly, the strange shadow creatures Naruto had earlier encountered appeared, though this time they seemed reproachful, something about the sword Naruto held was scaring them. One of the shadows charged at Naruto, who swiped at it with the key-shaped sword. To Naruto's surprise, the shadow was obliterated by the strike.

The other shadows looked far more scared now, but they still attacked Naruto anyway. Feeling more confident now, Naruto sliced the creatures with the sword, easily destroying them all.

"These must be the heartless" Naruto told himself "But where are they coming from. Wait, Sasuke said he opened a door. Could that mean" Naruto's eyes drifted towards the secret place in the distance, the door within it had to be what Sasuke was talking about.

Slicing his way through several more heartless, Naruto soon made it to the entrance to the secret place, only now it had the door from his dream in front of it.

"What's this doing here?" Naruto asked, unsure where the door had come from and why it was even here, it seemed quite unnecessary. Putting these thought aside for the moment, Naruto opened the door and entered the secret place, where he found none other than "Hinata?"

Hinata, who was facing the door, which still looked closed, turned to Naruto. Naruto knew something was wrong even before he saw the look on Hinata's face, which was drained of all colour and happiness, and instead filled with fear and sadness.

"Na... ru... to" Hinata said weakly. At that instant, the door flew open, releasing an ominous black mist and sending Hinata flying at Naruto. Naruto tried to catch Hinata, but her body just seemed to dissolve into mist when she reached him. Before Naruto could even cry out "HINATA!" He was caught by the wind and sent flying outside the cave, he didn't know what was happening until the wind stopped and he landed on the paopu island, which he saw was all that was left of the village and its beach.

"What's going on here!" Naruto yelled, things just kept getting worse, and even more confusing. Just what the #### was going on? As Naruto asked himself this, a large shadow spread over the island. Naruto prayed it wasn't what he thought it was, but his prayers went to waste as the giant shadow heartless from his dream rose from the ground.

"Why do these things always happen to me?" Naruto moaned.

Summoning the mysterious key sword, Naruto waited for the creature to attack. The giant struck it's fist into the ground as Naruto knew it would. Before any of the mini shadows could show up, Naruto slashed at the hand multiple times, forcing the giant to remove it from the ground. While the shadow rubbed its aching hand, Naruto began attacking the legs. Enraged, the giant struck Naruto with a powerful kick, which nearly knocked Naruto off the seemingly floating island.

Getting back on his feet, Naruto charged at the giant shadow, which sent several dark spheres from the heart-shaped hole in its chest. Remembering what he'd done in his dream, Naruto hit the orbs and sent them flying into the shadow's head, he was surprised at how difficult it was to reflect the orbs now, whereas they were easy to reflect in his dream. Naruto groaned when he realised the shadow was probably stronger in real life than in his dream.

The giant shadow roared, Naruto decided to defeat it the way he did before, by tossing his weapon into it's eye. After dodjing it's punches, Naruto climbed atop the giant shadow and stabbed it in the eye.

The giant shadow cried out in pain and attempted to swat Naruto off of its head, but Naruto stood his ground... er, shoulder. After a few minutes the shadow seemed to be losing energy, as it had stopped trying to swat Naruto off of itself.

Naruto pulled the key like sword from the shadows eye and instead struck it into the monsters head. The result was instant, the giant shadow fell dead on the ground.

Naruto jumped off the shadows head before the dead giant was suddenly lifted into the giant red/black orb into the sky, presumably to whatever dark world it came from.

"Well, that's that" Naruto said, clapping his hands together. Though he had no idea what to do next, or where Sasuke and Hinata had went, Naruto still wanted to savour this victory. After all the trouble he'd just had to endure, he deserved to have his moment, right. Wrong.

"Congratulations boy" Came a strange voice, accompanied by the sound of clapping. Naruto turned around to see a hooded figure watching him. At first he thought it was the figure he'd seen in the secret place earlier that day, but soon realized that wasn't the case "I'd say you deserve a reward for your efforts. But what would be... ah, I know. How about a one way ticket... to oblivion!" The figure announced loudly, suddenly vanishing and appearing directly in front of Naruto. Naruto tried to retreat, but the hooded figure grabbed him by the shoulder and tossed him towards the dark sphere. Naruto screamed and tried to make himself fall, but an unseen force took hold of him and dragged him into the sky sphere, into which he disappeared.

"Well, that was easy" The hooded figure said while removing its hood, it was Freiza, with a wicked grin on his face.

"Don't be so happy Freiza, the jobs not even half done" Said the hooded man, who appeared beside Freiza from a dark vortex a moment later.

"What do you mean, I just destroyed the keyblade master, you can't honestly say he'll survive entering that sphere" Freiza said as though what he said was painfully obvious.

"I'm afraid he can, and will. I can sense it" The hooded man replied, Freiza scowled.

"Drat! Well, no matter, I'll just have the heartless track him down" Freiza said calmly.

"That won't work, he's headed to a world where he will be safe, at least for now" The man explained.

Freiza growled "We have to destroy him, how do I do it?" He demanded.

"I wish I could tell you. Anyway, he doesn't truly know how to control that keyblade, he probably won't stand a chance against a more powerful heartless" The man said simply.

"He just defeated a darkside!" Freiza shot at the man.

"Yes, but that darkside was rather weak, and I have a feeling he already knew how to beat it. Anyway, this wasn't a total loss, we've destroyed Konoha, gathering many more hearts for the heartless to devour. The keyblade master is going to find himself trapped on an unknown world with no way of travelling to other worlds, so he won't be much of a threat for now. And best of all, we're close to getting Sasuke onto our side" The man explained, Freiza seemed interested in every word he said.

"Sasuke. And who would that be?" Freiza asked.

"The keyblade master's best friend. He holds great potential for darkness in his heart, and who better to use against Naruto?" The man questioned.

"Yes, who" Freiza said with a devilish smile. The hooded man vanished into darkness, Freiza took a moment to admire the destruction caused by the heartless before he too left the ruined world.

* * *

**Tiger lover 16: Konoha has been destroyed, the heartless are growing more powerful, and Naruto and friends are separated. What else could go wrong? Stay tuned to find out.**


	5. Traversing the town, part 1

**Tiger lover 16: Well, here's chapter 5. I must say, this story's going better than I thought it was. Now that the Konoha arc is out of the way, I can finally start the Traverse town arc. Now be warned, this arc still follows the plot of the games, but it will have some differences, some big, some not so big. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Chapter 5, Traversing the town part 1**

Luigi and Big entered into the first district of Traverse town. After the hammer brothers sent them into space without giving them co-ordinates, Luigi looked up Traverse town's location and, after avoiding a meteor shower, the duo had arrived.

Big immediately wanted to stop by this sushi shop he'd passed, but Luigi stopped him "We're here on an important mission, we'll get sushi later"

Luigi asked several people he thought were residents, but turned out to be from worlds that had been destroyed, whether or not they had seen anyone with a "Key" But still nothing. They also asked for Neji, the person Mario told them to find in his letter, but nobody seemed to know him either.

"Well, looks like we'll have to do everything ourselves. Come on Big... Big?" Luigi called, but Big was busy looking at the sky.

"Look, pretty star" Big said, pointing to a star which was glowing on and off before it just plain vanished from the sky. Luigi and Big screamed in unison "It went out" Big cried.

"Things must be worse than we thought. We'd better find that key person quick quick" Said Luigi, hurrying towards the place that led to the second district, according to one woman they'd questioned. Little did the two know that the "Star" That just went out was Konoha village.

"Ok, first things first, we have to find this guy with the key, wherever he is" Luigi said seriously

"Do you think that Neji guy found him for us already" Big asked optomistically.

"I wish, but something tells me that's not likely" Luigi said sadly, he continued towards the second district until he realised Big was no longer following him.

"Where's Yoshi?" Big asked, it was only now Luigi realised the kings pet dinosaur was missing.

"Oh no, Mario will kill us if he hears we lost Yoshi!" Luigi screeched, hastily looking around for the little green dinosaur. The only problem was, he was looking in all the wrong places.

Yoshi was actually wandering around an alley besides what appeared to be the general store, where he came across an unconscious blond boy dressed in orange. Curious, Yoshi licked the boy's face with his long tongue, which startled the boy awake.

"What the heck was that?" Naruto asked, his vision soon became clear and he realised he was looking into the face of... "Wah, a dinosaur" Naruto screamed, attempting to jump back, and instead banging into a wall.

Yoshi giggled at Naruto's actions, Naruto soon realised he was no threat.

"What are you?" Naruto asked Yoshi, though, being unable to talk, Yoshi didn't answer.

"Yoshi, oh Yoshi!" Big called in the distance, Yoshi immediately back ran to Big and Luigi.

"Hey wait" Naruto called, attemting to chase after the small dinosaur. However, once Naruto got a good look at his surroundings Yoshi instantly vanished from his mind. He was in a dark alleyway, but this was completely unlike those in the leaf village "What the... where am I?" Naruto asked to noone in particular, and then it hit him "Hey, wait! What happened to my village? Sasuke and Hinata, where are they?"

It was then Naruto realized the sad reality, he was alone. His friends were gone, his village had probably disappeared forever, and he was lost, lost somewhere he never knew existed.

Deciding it was better to get up and find out where he was than sit around moping, Naruto got up and headed into the first district. Having lived in a peaceful, somewhat primitive village his whole life, Naruto was amazed by the flashing lights and the modern buildings that made up this town.

"Whoa, I am definitely not in Konoha" Naruto said in astonishment.

Not knowing where to go, Naruto walked into what appeared to be a shop. It wasn't much, all that was there was a table, a fire place, a small sitting area and a counter, behind which stood a silver haired man wearing a blue mask over most of his face, he was reading an orange book.

"Uh, hi" Naruto nervously greeted.

"Hi, here to do business or... oh, you're just a child" The masked man said, looking at Naruto over his book.

"I'm no child! And what is this place anyway, the last thing I remember was these black creatures attacking my home" Naruto explained, the man just gave a passive look.

"You and everyone else in this place kid, this world is called Traverse town, it's where people who've survived the destruction of their worlds usually end up" The man explained.

"My world's been destroyed!" Naruto exclaimed in shock.

"Didn't you know, the heartless have been destroying worlds all over the galaxy, and their range of destruction is spreading. I thought everyone knew that" The man said as though Naruto were an idiot.

"Well I didn't, no one told me about any of this" Naruto replied unhappily.

"Indeed. Don't worry, you'll be fine as long as you're here. By the way, my name's Kakashi, what's yours?" The man asked.

"Naruto"

"Naruto. Hmm... well, it's nice to meet you" Kakashi said in a friendly manner.

"Uh, thanks. But, what about my friends, does this mean they're gone too?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Perhaps. If they're not dead then they most likely ended up here. I can't imagine anywhere else they'd go" Kakashi told Naruto.

"Really? Then there's still hope, thanks" Naruto said, rushing out the door to find his friends.

"I'd better go tell Neji about this, if that kids not the keyblade master I'll give up Icha Icha Paradise" Kakashi said half-jokingly after Naruto had left.

Though the knowledge that he'd finally arrived on another world was an exciting prospect, Naruto couldn't enjoy it with his friends missing. Naruto charged through the entire first district, but after a quick glance he knew neither Sasuke or Hinata were here, so he began asking people if they'd seen them anywhere. Sadly, none of them had.

But Naruto was still hopeful, and decided to go check the other districts in the town.

After finding the door to the third district, Naruto was disappointed to find it was locked, so tried the door to the second district which, thank God, was open.

The moment Naruto stepped through the door however, he knew something was wrong. There were no people outside in this district, while there were many people in the first district, considering its small size.

"Where is everybody?" Naruto asked curiously.

The reason the district was empty soon became clear after a random citizen burst out the hotel door screaming his head off, followed by a heartless. The brown haired man jolted passed Naruto, but wasn't quick enough for the heartless, which actually tore his heart out and devoured it.

Naruto felt like vomiting, but held it down to watch the strange transformation of the heartless. After eating the man's heart, the shadow began to glow, before turning into a little suit of armour which bore a strange heart symbol on it's chest.

Naruto gasped at the strange occurrence, summoned the key shaped sword and sliced the heartless in half. The man's heart flew out of the armoured shadow and disappeared into darkness.

Naruto looked back to the body of the man who'd lost his heart, but found that it too had vanished into darkness.

"Ok, that was scary" Naurto said fearfully. A moment later a swarm of shadow heartless, as well as one of those armoured heartless appeared around Naruto.

"Oh come on! Why do you always go for me?" Naruto complained to the shadows, who snarled at him in response "Well, here we go again"

Naruto hastily began cutting the monsters down to size, but more of them appeared. He slashed the armoured heartless away, but two more of them popped up. Every time Naruto destroyed a heartless, even more showed up to attack him.

After five minutes of wiping out heartless, things started to get dangerous. The armoured heartless had begun hovering and then shot themselves at Naruto like bullets, the blond ninja toppled over in pain. The shadows excitedly began piling on top of Naruto, who just managed to swat them away and get back on his feet, only to get tripped up by another shadow.

Deciding it was the safer course of action, Naruto leaped to his feet and ran into the hotel, slamming the door shut on the heartless, who simply passed through the door. At that very same moment, Luigi and Big walked through the doors of the second district.

"Did you make sure to put Yoshi back on the ship?" Luigi asked his dim-witted partner.

"I sure did" Big replied confidently.

"I hope so" Luigi muttered under his breath before heading towards the hotel.

As Luigi and Big entered the hotel, Naruto, the person they were looking for, barged out of it and back into the second district (Through a different door of course), followed by the heartless.

Naruto jumped down the steps and hid behind a wooden door that led to the alley way, the clueless heartless scattered to find him. Luigi and Big left the hotel that very instant, and headed to a nearby factory-like building, atop which was a clock tower.

"I wonder where Neji and this "Key" person Could be?" Luigi wondered aloud.

"You never know, maybe the key guy's right below us" Big suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous" Luigi shot back, not knowing that Big was actually right.

After Big and Luigi had entered the factory-like building, Naruto re-entered the second district from behind the wooden door, which had apparently led to an alleyway. Fearing an even larger gathering of heartless, Naruto made a beeline to the other side of the street. A shadow appeared from the ground, though thankfully it was facing the opposite direction of Naruto, who entered a random house to avoid detection.

The first thing Naruto noticed about the house was that it was big and round, the second thing he noticed was that there were ten spotted eggs lying on pillows around the room, and third, the woman who owned this house was a rabbit wearing a purple dress.

"Oh, and who might you be?" The rabbit asked politely.

"I'm Naruto, and sorry for barging in like that" Naruto apologised, wondering how a rabbit could talk.

"I'm Vanilla, and don't be sorry, there are a lot of those heartless around, it's only fair to let people hide in your home when they make an appearance" The rabbit said kindly.

"Uh, yeah. What's with the eggs?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, yes. Well, a run a nursery planet called the Chao Garden, or at least I used to until those brutal heartless destroyed it. I ended up here, but the chao eggs were scattered around the worlds in this galaxy and I don't know where they are" Vanilla said sadly, only just managing to hold back her tears.

"What are chao?" Naruto questioned, not realizing how torn up Vanilla really was.

"Chao are adorable little creatures, they normally reside on our world, Mobius, but they're born in the Chao Garden, which is like a miniature world near mine. I run the Chao Garden and take care of the chao eggs, but thanks to the heartless I only have ten of the ninety nine eggs, and I only have them because a boy named Neji was kind enough to find all the eggs in Traverse town for me" Vanilla explained.

"Hmm... how about I find them for you" Naruto suggested.

"Would you?" Vanilla asked, surprised by Naruto's generous offer.

"Yeah, if I find any eggs I'll bring them to you" Naruto promised.

"Oh thank you" Vanilla said, giving Naruto a hug. A bone crushing hug "How can I ever repay you?"

"Don't try to break me in half" Naruto said breathlessly.

"Ok" Vanilla said, releasing Naruto from her death grip.

Now having promised to locate Vanilla's chao eggs, Naruto left the large house and once again entered the second district. Knowing the heartless would still be looking for him, Naruto snuck his way towards the door to the first district. Naruto was surprised at how quiet it seemed now.

After entering the first district, Naruto realized that he was now the only one there, everyone that was in this district earlier had apparently went home. Who wouldn't with those heart stealing monsters running around, Naruto thought.

"Why are those creeps after me" Naruto moaned.

"It's because you wield the keyblade" Came a new voice, Naruto turned to see the boy leaning against the store he'd been in earlier. The boy looked only a few years older than Naruto, had white, pupiless eyes like Hinata, long brown hair and stood a foot taller than Naruto. He wore navy blue shorts and a white jacket, and he carried an unusual blade on his back.

"The keyblade, you mean this" Naruto said, summoning the key shaped sword he'd been fighting with.

"Yes, that. The heartless fear the keyblade, for it's the only weapon that can truly destroy them. The heartless act on instinct, which is why they attack people without warning. They're not smart enough to think or plan anything. That keyblade is a powerful weapon, it's a mystery why it would choose someone like you as its master" The boy said smugly.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto demanded, pointing the keyblade at the boy threateningly.

"It means you're not the sort of master I would choose" The boy said simply "By the way, I'm Neji"

"Naruto, and don't you dare insult me" Naruto said acidly.

"What're you gonna do about it?" Neji asked, pulling out his own sword.

"This" Naruto said, charging at Neji and attempting to stab him with the keyblade, though Neji easily blocked it with his own sword. Naruto sent several swift strikes at Neji, but he still blocked them without too mush effort.

Deciding to get serious, Naruto sent a well aimed jab at Neji's head with the keyblade, Neji blocked it, but was hit square in the chest by Naruto's fist. Neji jumped back a bit and pointed his sword at Naruto, the sword suddenly shot a strange fire-like energy at Naruto, striking him in the stomach and causing him to fall to his knees in pain.

"Had enough" Neji asked, enjoying the pleasure of pushing Naruto around.

"You kiddin', I'm just getting started" Naruto said with a grin, he pounced at Neji and their swords clashed again. Neji easily gained the advantage, until Naruto tripped him over and stabbed him on the shoulder.

"You're not half bad. Of course, I am going way too easy on you, so you're probably not that good" Neji added, a grin spreading across his face.

"Yeah, well I'm not fighting at full strength either" Naruto lied.

Neji pointed his sword at Naruto who, knowing what was going to happen, jumped behind a crate, which was destroyed by Neji's blast. With his body surrounded by dust from the destroyed crate Naruto assumed Neji, who had moved much closer, would not be able to see his next move. However, when Naruto attempted to strike Neji, he blocked it as easy as before.

"H-how did you-?"

"Byakugan" Neji stated "It's a special technique that gives greatly increased eyesight to it's user"

When the dust cleared Naruto took a closer look at Neji's eyes and saw that tiny veins had popped out around Neji's eyes, he assumed this was an affect of using the Byakugan.

"Well, you're still not gonna beat me" Naruto said firmly, sending several more attacks at Neji, one of which actually hit him.

"Wow, you might actually be a bit good" Said Neji, Naruto furiously continued his attack, while Neji also began attacking. Neji was a lot better at landing hits on Naruto, three out of five of his strikes made contact with Naruto, who was now feeling a bit shaky.

"Had enough now?" Neji asked, becoming slightly annoyed with Naruto's determination.

"NEVER!" Naruto yelled back.

Naruto charged forward at Neji, who struck back as hard as he could. What happened next was too quick to see, and so was a mystery. The only thing that was for sure was that the next moment, Naruto and Neji were both on their knees, large cuts forming across both their chests.

"H... had... enough... ye-yet?" Naruto asked. He attempted to stand up and continue fighting Neji, but his injuries caused him to faint.

Neji sighed, this kid was much tougher than he'd given him credit for. Maybe he would make a good keyblade master.

"You sure are losing your touch Hizashi" Came the voice of Tenten, Neji's partner and best friend.

"It's Neji, and I went easy on him" Neji said firmly.

"Sure you did" Tenten replied sarcastically.

"Let's just get him to the hotel, he'll need a while to recover" Neji said, staring at the unconscious Naruto 'Things are much worse than we thought'

* * *

"Where am I?" Sasuke asked himself, he was at the bottom of an area surrounded by waterfalls, above which was a dark and dreary looking castle.

"This is nothing like what that guy in the coat said" said Sasuke muttered before a group of shadow heartless appeared "Great, these guys again"

Sasuke pulled out his wooden sword and tried attacking the heartless, but his sword just passed through them. The heartless prepared to strike back, but multiple beams suddenly rained down upon the shadows, destroying them. Sasuke looked up to a higher platform where his saviour stood. It was none other than Freiza, though he was not wearing a hooded coat but rather purple armour.

"Who're you?" Sasuke asked suspiciously.

"I'm the one who's going to help you find your friends" Freiza said sincerely.

"And why should I trust you" Sasuke spat.

"What other choice do you have?" Freiza asked, Sasuke had to admit he had a point "Take this sword to defend yourself, it's called the soul eater. A fitting weapon for such a fine young boy"

"Hmm... alright, if you can help me find Naruto and Hinata then I'll trust you. For now" Sasuke replied, still a bit suspiscious of Freiza's intentions.

"That's a good boy. Now, let's get you to somewhere a bit more pleasant" Freiza said, summoning a stairway to the castle.

* * *

**Tiger lover 16: Well, that's this chapter finished. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and again, sorry if it's a little too similar to the game. Anyway, I'm not sure what to do for the next chapter, since I have no idea who Ansem should be. I've had a few ideas, but none of them seem to fit the character that well. Oh well, I'll think of something.**


	6. Traversing the town part, 2

**Tiger lover 16: Ok, chapter 6. I decided to just go with Hiruzen Sarutobi, for many reasons. I didn't really want him as Ansem, but he's the best person I could get besides the real Ansem. Anyway, let's get on with this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 6, Traversing the town part 2**

Luigi and Big were now wandering through a dark alley. They were not having much success in finding Neji or the Key.

"It's too quiet around here. I don't like it" Luigi thought out loud.

"There could be something really scary waiting for us around here" Big said nervously, staring all around himself to make sure he was wrong.

"Yeah well, I'm not scared. Maybe twenty years ago, but now, I'm the brave and noble mystic of the mushroom kingdom, one of the greatest heroes in the universe. Nothing can frighten me!" Luigi said firmly. Just after he said this, a hand touched his shoulder. The terrified green plumber jumped 10 feet into the air while screaming at the top of his lungs, landing in Big's arms.

"Sorry to scare you. Were you the ones the king sent" A woman asked, Luigi and Big turned to face her. She had short, brown hair and brown eyes, as well as two rectangles painted on her cheeks.

"Uhh... hi there" Big greeted, becoming more relaxed, and accidentally dropping Luigi as a result.

"If you mean Mario, then yes, he sent us" Luigi answered, straightening himself up and attempting to look dignified, which just made him look more ridiculous.

"My name is Rin, and I'm here to help you"

* * *

"Wake up you lazy bum" Came a female voice.

Naruto slowly, and painfully awoke from his slumber. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, Naruto turned to the source of the voice, which was none other than... Hinata? Naruto prayed this wasn't a dream, and that everything that just happened was.

"You feeling alright?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, a little dizzy" Naruto said while rubbing his head, Hinata giggled. Naruto was relieved to see her happy.

"Those creatures that attacked you are called heartless, they were after your keyblade. But your hearts' what they're really interested in, especially because you wield the keyblade" Hinata explained.

"Uh, not that I'm not happy to see you, but how do you know so much Hinata?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata? Who're you talking about, I'm Tenten, the weapons master ninja" 'Hinata' said. Naruto stared in confusion as her appearance suddenly altered from Hinata to a brown haired girl with two buns on each side of her head. She wore a pink shirt and dark green trousers. Naruto frowned, so much for all being a dream.

Naruto then took notice of his surroundings, he was sure he was in that hotel he'd unsuccessfully tried to hide in earlier.

"I think you hit him a little too hard Neji" Tenten said, Naruto then turned to see the very person who knocked him out earlier.

"Hey, it's you! What's the deal, why did you just beat me up, and what am I doing here!" An enraged Naruto demanded of Neji.

"Sorry, guess I just wanted to test you, see if the keyblade made the right choice" Neji explained staring at Naruto's keyblade, which lay at the other side of the room.

"It's still hard to believe it chose you" Tenten said thoughtfully.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well, the keyblade is extremely powerful, and it carries a big responsibility. I wouldn't expect it to choose a kid" Neji replied.

"I'm not a kid, I'm thirteen years old" Naruto said angrily.

"I'm seventeen, top that kid" Neji said smugly, Naruto growled.

"Try summoning the keyblade" Tenten instructed, Naruto did so. "There's no mistake, this kid really is the keyblade master"

"Yeah, cool huh" Naruto said with his usual foxy grin.

"It's not all good you know. The keyblade was how the heartless were tracking you, and if I'm right they'll be here soon" Neji said grimly.

" Ok... But, just what are the heartless?" Naruto asked.

* * *

"They're monsters formed from the darkness in people's hearts" Rin explained to Luigi and Big, who were sitting on the bed of her hotel room, which unknown to them was right next door to Neji and Tenten's.

"Really, yikes. So how come we haven't seen any?" Luigi asked.

"Must be a coincidence. Anyway, you know how there are other worlds out there, apart from this town and your castle, right?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, but they're supposed to be secret" Big said before covering his mouth.

"That's just because they've never been connected. Until now that is. When the heartless came, they changed everything"

* * *

"What did they do?" Naruto asked.

"Their lust for hearts led them to seek out the hearts of worlds, which they also devoured. The worlds connection is all to do with the heartless' actions" Neji explained, his fist clenching in his hatred for the dark monsters.

"Well, how do they know where to find these worlds anyway?" Naruto asked.

"They're attracted by the darkness within people's hearts. And within every heart, there's darkness. Even yours" Said Neji, Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"By the way, have you ever heard of Hiruzen Sarutobi?" Tented asked suddenly.

* * *

"Hiruzen?" Big said "Not really"

"He studied the heartless, as well as the mysteries of the heart. He recorded everything in a detailed report he wrote" Rin explained.

"Can we see it?" Luigi asked, Rin shook her head.

"I'm sorry, but thanks to the heartless the pages were scattered" Rin said sadly.

"Scattered? To where?" Big and Luigi asked in unison, taking a moment to stare oddly at each other before returning their attention to Rin.

"To many worlds probably, I'm pretty sure the heartless' leaders have a lot of them" Rin said bitterly.

"Maybe that's why the king left, to find those pages" Big suggested.

"Hey, yeah, you might be right Big" Luigi said, proud that his friend actually had a smart thought.

"That's what I thought too" Rin said.

"We need to find him, do you know where he is?" Luigi asked desperately, then he remembered Mario's orders "Oh, but we need to find that "Key" First"

"Yes, the keyblade" Said Rin.

* * *

"The key?" Naruto asked, staring at the extraordinary blade in his hands.

"Yeah" Said Tenten "The heartless are absolutely terrified of it"

"And that's why they'll just keep coming after you, no matter what stands in their way" Neji explained.

"But why would they just attack me out of the blue if they're afraid of it?" Naruto asked oddly.

"Oh, they're idiots" Tenten laughed "Heartless react on instinct, even if they're afraid of someone or something they'll attack them anyway, even if they're clearly not strong enough. And they don't have the brains to plan an attack, so they'll just pop up whenever they like"

"But why's all this happening to me, I didn't ask for any of this" Naruto complained, his eyes locked on the keyblade.

"It's not your choice, it's the keyblade's. And it chose you" Tenten said, emphasising the word you.

"So tough luck for us" Neji joked, leaning against the door.

"How did this all happen? And just where are my friends, where are Sasuke and Hinata?" Naruto asked sadly.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know" Neji replied just as sadly. It was just as Naruto fell back down on the bed in depression that a soldier heartless appeared above the table in the centre of the room.

"Tenten, you and Naruto get out of here" Neji instructed, pulling out his sword.

In the other room, Luigi was just about to open the door to Neji and Tenten's room. Until the door slammed him into the wall and Tenten came running through.

"Tenten, wait" Rin called, running to her friend.

Naruto however had remained behind to destroy the heartless himself.

"Nice moves" Neji complimented.

After more heartless appeared, Neji said "Naruto, let's go" And with that the two jumped out the window.

When they landed on the floor outside the hotel, more heartless showed up, but were destroyed by Neji in a flash.

"Never mind the small fry, if we find the leader and destroy it they'll go away" Neji instructed.

"How do I know which one's the leader?" Naruto asked.

"You'll know" Neji said before running off.

Naruto decided to make his way to the one district he hadn't been, the third district.

After entering the second district, ignoring the heartless that tried to attack him, Naruto searched around for the door to the third district, since the door in the first district wouldn't work. Naruto found the door in an alleyway and quickly entered through it.

* * *

"How is it that we always wind up in these situations" Luigi asked as him and Big left the hotel.

"I dunno, maybe we're just lucky" Big said dumbly, Luigi slapped himself.

As the royal mage and captain of the guards headed towards the first district, a swarm of heartless sprang up in front of them. Big screamed in surprise before he and Luigi hastily reached for their weapons, a staff for Luigi and a shield for Big.

"Ready?" Luigi asked.

"Ready" Big replied as the two charged at the heartless. But, somehow, their plans went wrong and they were blasted into the air by an explosion.

Naruto had just entered the third district when he heard a loud boom from the second district, he turned around and saw something falling from the air, Big and Luigi. Naruto tried to make a brake for it, but the royal dunces landed directly on top of him, and unfortunately, Big was on top

"Ow, what did I do to deserve this?" Luigi groaned, pulling himself out from under Big's fat body.

"Hey, Luigi. Look what I found" Big said, pointing to the keyblade in Naruto's hand. Luigi's face lit up.

"Oh, you must be the keyblade master" Luigi said, pulling Naruto out from under Big. There was no time for introductions however as another group of heartless appeared from nowhere, and invisible barriers stood up around all the exits to the district.

"Uh, I don't know who you guys are, but would you mind giving me a hand" Naruto asked.

"You bet" Luigi and Big said in unison.

Despite the large number of heartless that appeared, it was surprisingly easy to defeat them. Naruto sliced a bunch of them into non-existence, Luigi's magic easily defeated the majority of them, and Big used his shield as a boomerang, destroying a surprising amount of heartless. It was less than a minute before all the heartless were gone.

"Alright" Naruto said happily.

"We did it!" Big yelled victoriously.

"Not quite" Luigi said, pointing to the top of a nearby building. There stood a large and powerful purple armoured heartless called the guard armour, whose hands and feet were detached from its body and floated around it.

"Well, here we go again" Naruto sighed. The giant heartless leaped down from the roof in front of the trio, Naruto instinctively charged at the guard armour, which swatted him away with one of its fists. Big tried to body slam the guard armour, but its foot kicked him into the air and it's hand grabbed him and threw him next to Naruto. Luigi was the first to hit the heartless by hitting it in the chest with a green fireball, however this didn't appear to do that much damage.

The guard armour punched Luigi straight into Big. It looked unstoppable, until Naruto remembered something his old teacher Iruka-sensei taught him a year ago.

"You know Naruto, I think the reason you can't make normal clones is because you use to much chakra at a time, try making shadow clones. You certainly have the chakra supply for it" Iruka's words echoed

Naruto had never fully mastered the shadow clone jutsu, but now was as good a time as any. Flipping through the hand signs, Naruto yelled "Shadow clone jutsu!" And suddenly a hundred more Naruto's appeared, all wielding keyblades. The guard armour sweat dropped.

"Guys, I got an idea. You" Naruto said while pointing at Luigi "Use whatever magic you can to keep those arms from moving and I'll send half my clones to attack it. You" Naruto added, pointing to Big "You try and hold down it's feet so my other clones can destroy them. Then, we'll all attack the head together"

"Wow, good plan" Luigi complimented, Naruto could tell Luigi had thought he was an idiot. He wasn't completely wrong.

Following Naruto's instructions, Luigi fired a freezing spell at the arms, which were left immobile in mid air. Half the Naruto clones leaped towards the frozen arms, preparing to strike. The guard armours feet tried to stop them, but were held down by Big, and then attacked by the other clones. The force of the Naruto clones attacks easily destroyed the guard armours hands and feet.

The remaining body and head of the guard armour moved back nervously, though the odds were against it the heartless swung around like a tornado, managing to scoop up all the clones, which disappeared in puffs of smoke.

This victory for the heartless was bitter sweet however as, with its vision obscured by the smoke, and with its arms and feet destroyed, Naruto, Luigi and Big easily managed to land their combined attacks on it.

The guard armour fell to the floor in agony. Naruto opened its helmet and stabbed the guard armour in the face. The unholy armour began to melt away into a cloud of black smoke and a giant heart floated out from it, disappearing into darkness like those of the other armoured heartless.

Naruto, Luigi and Big all sighed in relief and fell to the floor. Now that they were safe from the heartless, Luigi decided to explain the reason why Big and him were here.

"So, you guys have been looking for me?" Naruto asked when Luigi had finished.

"Yeah" Luigi and Big said together.

"Yes, they too have been seeking the wielder of the keybalde" Said Neji, who Naruto saw had just appeared with Tenten and Rin.

"Took you long enough, you missed all the action" Naruto said both accusingly and mockingly, Neji frowned at this tone.

"I suggest you go with them, they'll help you on your quest" Neji said in as calm a voice as he could muster.

"Yeah, we got this cool ship, we can go to other worlds with it. Oh, but we gotta be sure to protect the world border" Big explained.

"ORDER" Luigi yelled.

"Ooh, what are we ordering this time? Please let it be fish" Big begged, Luigi slammed his head into the floor. Naruto laughed hysterically and took a moment to think about their offer. He did need to find Sasuke and Hinata, and he didn't really have many alternatives. Plus, these two were hilarious.

"I like you guys. Yeah, I'll join you" Naruto said with a grin "If you help me find my friends too" He added.

"Sure thing" Said Luigi.

"Really, we can" Big whispered to Luigi.

"Maybe, but we need him to find Mario, so let's just agree to it" Luigi whispered back.

"By the way, what are your names?" Naruto asked.

"Luigi"

"And Big"

"I'm Naruto, nice to meet you guys" Naruto said, holding his hand to the two. Luigi put his hand atop Naruto's, while Big put his hand atop Luigi's.

"I guess it's all for one and one for all" Said Big as the trio rose their hands into the air.

Tenten and Rin giggled at their new friends antics, but Neji didn't find time to react, he was too concerned with what dangers other worlds held.

'It's only gonna get harder from here Naruto, be ready for anything'

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room within the castle Freiza resided, six evil people were gathered around a table, Freiza sitting opposite to the rest. Upon the table was an image of Naruto, Luigi and Big.

"So that's the keyblade master. Who knew the keybalde had such bad taste" Said Giovanni, a brown haired man in an orange business suit with a Persian cat upon his lap.

"Yes, but he did destroy that guard armour, and a darkside, so he is pretty tough" Said Dr Eggman, a man who, as the name implies, was shaped like an egg and had a brown mustache.

"That is just with a small portion of the keyblade's true power" Frieza explained "But rest assured, this power is not his own"

"Why not jus' turn the scallywag into a heartless, that'll settle things quickly" Said Admiral Razorbeard, a short robotic pirate with a nasty attitude.

"That would not be the best solution, that child possesses a strong, noble heart, turning him into a heartless would be most difficult. Besides, he's accompanied by the lackeys of king Mario, and they will also pose a problem" Explained lord Voldemort, a horrible man with a snake-like face.

"They don't look very powerful to me" Said the White witch, Jadis, a woman with snow-white skin and very elegant robes. Her heart was as cold as her ice wand.

"Neither do you" Eggman joked.

"What's that supposed to mean" Jadis demanded, pointing her wand at Eggman threateningly.

"Enough!" Freiza demanded "Now, he is indeed the keyblades chosen wielder. Will he really conquer the darkness, or will the darkness conquer him? Either way, he may prove useful"

"Useful" Voldemort hissed.

"How could that pathetic runt prove useful to us?" Giovanni demanded.

"You'll see what I mean soon enough" Freiza said simply.

* * *

"Where's Yoshi?" Luigi asked. He, Big and Naruto had just arrived at the Gummi ship, and Luigi and Big were shocked to find that Yoshi was nowhere to be find.

"Uh oh, he musta got lost" Big said worryingly.

"I thought you said you put him in the ship!" Luigi yelled.

"I did, he musta got out" Big replied nervously, Luigi groaned.

"This happens a lot, doesn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Yoshi always goes off somewhere when Mario and I take him on an adventure. He winds up in unusual places, like pipes and blocks and even a womens washroom. Don't ask how I know that" Luigi said embarrassingly, Naruto snickered, holding back an explosion of laughter "It's fine though, Yoshi can handle himself for the moment, we don't have time to wait"

"This ship is pretty cool" Naruto said, staring in awe at the gummi ship. It was by far the most advanced piece of technology he'd ever seen. And one of the weirdest in terms of structure.

"Believe me, you ain't seen nothing yet. Now, this will be a long and perilous journey. Are you sure you're up to it?" Luigi asked seriously.

"Of course I am, I've dreamed of seeing other worlds all my life. I don't care how dangerous it is, nothings gonna stop me from having an adventure" Naruto announced "Oh, and finding my friends too, can't forget about that

"I gotta admire your spirit kid" Luigi chuckled.

"You know, I should write down everything we do in my journal, so when we're done with what we're doing, we can read about it. Oh, I better get started" Big said, pulling out a journal and proceeding to write in it.

"I didn't even know he could write" Luigi said disbelievingly, Naruto laughed.

"So, where's the first place we're going?" Naruto asked eagerly.

"Don't know. I'll ask the hammer brothers where the nearest world is. The king, and your friends, could be anywhere after all" Luigi explained.

"Ok then, let's go" Naruto said excitedly, charging head first into the gummi ship.

"This kid's alright, a little nutty though. I don't know how he became a keyblade master" Luigi told Big when Naruto was out of earshot.

"Maybe the keyblade wanted a funny master" Big replied "Yeah, that's silly" He added upon seeing Luigi's quizzical look.

"Actually Big, that could be true. After all, every other keyblade master we know had a keyblade that suited their personality"

* * *

**Tiger lover 16: Well, that's this chapter finished. I'm thinking of doing my next chapter based on the Olympic coliseum world, but I'm not quite sure who to use as Cloud and Sephiroth. Oh well, I'll think of something, and as always I'm open to suggestions. Anyway, hope you all like the villains. That's all for now, bye, have a good read.**


	7. The pokemon stadium

**Tiger Lover 16: Ok, chapter 7. Wow, this story's going by fast. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it will be based on the Olympus coliseum world in Kingdom Hearts, but with a pokemon style. Anyway, hope you all like it, bye for now.**

* * *

**Chapter 7, The Pokemon stadium**

If you had told Naruto twenty four hours ago that he'd fight a giant monster, end up stranded on a new world, become the master of a mystical blade and team up with a miniature human in a green suit and a huge, purple cat, he would've called you crazy. Not now though.

"Hey, what's this button do?" Naruto asked, reaching for a purple button on the wall of the gummi ship.

"Don't touch that!" Luigi screamed, hastily swatting Naruto's hand away from the button "That's the embarrassing pictures button"

"The embarrasing pictures button?" Naruto questioned.

"The hammer brothers built a TV set into the wall, when you press that button the TV comes out and shows these funny pictures of Luigi, like him being potty trained" Big humorously explained.

"Oh really?" Naruto asked with a devious smirk.

"Don't you dare" Luigi said furiously, but Naruto still reached for the button, for which Luigi pounced on him, resulting in a brawl between the two.

When Big finally managed to pull the fighting friends apart an image of the hammer brothers appeared on the windshield of the gummi ship like it were a computer.

"Heads up guys, you're approaching a new world" One of the hammer bros informed the trio.

"Really, what's it like?" Naruto asked eagerly, this would be the first world he willingly went to and it gave him the perfect chance to explore and see what the rest of the universe was like compared to his village. If only Sasuke and Hinata were here to enjoy it all with him, he had to find them soon.

"It's a place called the pokemon stadium" The second hammer brother replied, looking the name up on a notepad "It's a world that's full of these creatures called pokemon. You'll find out more when you get there"

After five minutes, during which Naruto wouldn't stop jumping with glee, the gummi ship landed right outside a giant, coliseum like building on the new world. Naruto immediately burst out the door and into the coliseum.

"Wait up Naruto" Luigi called as he and Big tried to catch up to their over excited friend.

Naruto was amazed by the new world. The area he was currently in was most likely a court yard, there were giant gold statues of people Naruto assumed were very important, and several pillars with flames atop them. But the view outside the windows was what really interested Naruto, there were huge grasslands, forests, giant lakes and even a volcano, plus Naruto could see creatures he assumed were pokemon. It was cool.

"Isn't this place awesome?" Naruto asked his friends, who had just managed to catch up with him.

"Yeah, I'd love to go fishing in one of those lakes" Big said as eagerly as Naruto.

"This place is a famous stadium where trainers from all over this world gather to do battle. You never know, Mario might have stopped by to watch a match" Luigi suggested.

"Yeah, and maybe Sasuke and Hinata are here too" Naruto said hopefully.

"Let's look inside that building" Big said, pointing to what Naruto assumed was the main building, Naruto wasted no time barging into it.

The room was filled with shiny trophies and medals, ranging in size from smaller than a dustbin to bigger than Big. The room was amazing, the only thing that looked odd about it was the strange square rock at one side of the room.

Near a gate that must lead into the stadium, an old man in a lab coat was reading what appeared to be a notice board.

"Uh... hi" Naruto said to the old man.

"Oh, glad you're here. I need you to move that rock for me over there, gotta get this place a bit more tidy for the tournament today. Use charizard or someone to move it" The man said without looking away from the board.

"What's a charizard?" Naruto asked confused.

"WHAT'S A CHARIZARD? Ash, have you completely-" The man stopped in mid-sentence when he turned to face Naruto "Oh, wrong guy. Why're you here, tickets to today's match are sold out?"

"What match?" Big asked.

"You don't know? Where do you think you are? This is the world famous pokemon stadium, here trainers come to challenge each other to great pokemon battles. At least that's what it was like here, until the heartless showed up" The man explained.

"THE HEARTLESS?" The trio screamed, almost making the old man fall on his back in fright.

"Where are they, what did they do?" Naruto asked worryingly, leaning in disturbingly close to the old man.

"Nothing. Not here at least, when they began destroying other worlds and destroyed the borders between them a lot of people came here. Many people that come here now are great warriors from other worlds, they don't have any pokemon, but they still want to compete in the tournament. So, I changed the rules to allow people from other worlds to battle by themselves in the tournaments, provided they have power equal to pokemon that is" The old man answered, Naruto grinned excitedly.

"Really... can we enter?" Naruto asked, more like begged.

"Huh?" Said the old man.

"Naruto, we're here to-"

"I know Luigi, but we might as well have some fun while we're here, right Big?" Naruto asked, Big nodded vigorously.

Luigi sighed in defeat and said "Oh, ok, it would be fun"

"Wait, let me get this straight, you three want to enter this tournament?" The old man asked. Naruto and friends nodded, and the old man burst out in laughter "You... enter... this tournament? Ha ha ha"

"What's so funny?" Naruto demanded.

"Well, it's just that you don't seem that tough, I mean, look at you three. One of you is a kid, ones a midget and the others a big purple cat, you wouldn't stand a chance" The man said as sensitively as he could while holding back his laughter.

"Hey, I'm the keyblade master and I've fought lots of heartless, and these guys are just as tough as me" Naruto insisted.

"You weren't supposed to tell him that first part" Luigi muttered.

"Hmm... ok, I'll give you guys a shot, step into the arena and we'll see if you're all capable" The old man said to the trio "By The way, my name is professor Oak, what're yours?"

"Naruto"

"Luigi"

"Big"

"We're the heartless elimination team" Naruto announced.

"The what?" Big and Luigi asked in unison.

"It's this cool name I came up with, you like it?" Naruto asked his teammates.

"Keep trying" Luigi said, Big nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's get going" Oak said, leading the group into the arena, which was an entire square field with a smaller square area in which the fights probably took place in the centre, and stands at the left and right sides of the arena.

"Wow, this is so cool" Said Naruto.

"Yes, it is cool isn't it" Said Oak "Now, each of you will do battle with a pokemon of my choice. If you win, I'll admit you're good enough to enter the tournament. If not, then it only proves my point. And in-case you're wondering, you have to do the battles separately"

"Oh... ok then" Naruto said somewhat nervously.

"We'll start with you" Oak said, pointing to Big.

"Who, me?" Big asked dumbly.

"Yes, you. Please step forward into the arena" Oak insisted, Big did as he instructed, feeling really nervous "Your opponent shall be... Venasaur" Oak said, throwing a red and silver ball into the ring. The ball opened and a flash of light emerged, which shaped itself into a kind of rhino-sized dinosaur with a flower growing from its back.

Terrified, Big tried to run out of the arena, but hit the invisible force field that had just been set up.

"Come on Big, you can do it!" Naruto cheered, Big seemed to regain some of his confidence.

"Ok, ready... set... and... ... ... wait a minute... go" Oak said jokingly (Earning an annoyed glare from Naruto and Luigi), waving a flag he'd pulled from thin air.

The creature called Venasaur charged at Big and attempted to body slam him, Big was luckily much quicker than the plant pokemon, so dodged easily. Unable to think of a better attack, Big slammed the venasaur on the head with his shield. Apart from leaving a small mark, all this seemed to do was make venasaur angry.

Venasaur roared and summoned huge vines from the ground, managing to grab hold Big with them. Big was beginning to choke from the vines strong grip, however, venasaur squeezed too hard on the fat cat and sent him flying into the air. Big saw his chance and got into a body slam position as he fell, venasaur tried to run, but was too slow and Big landed hard on the poor pokemon. The extreme wait of Big and the impact from the fall knocked venasaur out cold.

"Wow, that was lucky" Professor Oak said, sounding impressed "Ok, your turn" He said, pointing to Luigi.

"Ok" Luigi said with a nod, stepping into the ring just as Big got out.

"Good luck buddy" Big said.

"Thanks Big"

"Your opponent shall be... blastoise" The professor announced, throwing another ball, which for those of you who don't know is called a pokeball, into the arena. The creature that emerged this time was a giant blue tortoise with a brown and yellow shell and two small cannons sticking out from its shoulders.

"Wow, Luigi doesn't stand a chance against that" Naruto joked, Big laughed, not quite getting the joke, while Luigi scowled.

"I thought you were supposed to be my friend" Luigi muttered, facing the large tortoise, it certainly looked tougher than him.

"On your marks... get set... and, what comes after that? Oh yeah, go" Oak called. He knew go came next, this was just his sense of humor. Bad humor.

The blastoise wasted no time firing huge torrents of water at Luigi from its cannons, Luigi avoided them but was then hit by a kick from the bipedal turtle. Blastoise laughed at Luigi's predicament.

'Hmm, it seems to be a wielder of water, so maybe lightning would be a suitable counter attack' Luigi thought.

As blastoise prepared another attack Luigi raised his staff and summoned a thunderbolt from the heavens to strike blastoise, the thunderbolt hit its mark and blastoise fell to the floor in defeat.

"Well, that was easy" Luigi said, whiping imaginery dust off his gloves, Naruto and Big cheered for their friend.

"Impressive, you two are definitely fine warriors. Let's just hope you're as tough as them" Professor Oak said to Naruto.

"Give me your best shot" Naruto said proudly.

"My best shot eh... well, I was going to give you charizard, but I think I'll go for something a little more challenging" Oak said, gesturing Naruto into the ring. Oak threw a pokeball into the arena, an orange dragon emerged from it.

"Your opponent will be dragonite" Oak announced.

"Aww, he looks kinda cute. This shouldn't take long" Naruto bragged.

"Ok, on your... oh forget it, just go" Oak called.

Dragonite was the first to attack, flying at Naruto with great speed and headbutting him straight into the barrier. Naruto stood up and charged at the beast with his keyblade, dragonite countered Naruto's strikes with swipes of its claws. When Naruto stopped to take a quick breather dragonite fired an orange beam of energy from its mouth, Naruto barely managed to dodge the blast, which broke a hole through the barrier.

"Wow, this guy's tough" Naruto said nervously.

"How do you expect Naruto to win?" Luigi asked the professor.

"I don't, I just thought it would be fun to watch. I also thought I'd teach him not to underestimate the power of pokemon, I'll give him his real opponent next time" Oak explained.

"Then Naruto's gonna get creamed" Luigi said hopelessly.

"Ooh, hope he saves some for us" Big said hopefully.

"NOT THAT KIND OF CREAM!" Luigi yelled.

Naruto jumped out of the was of dragonites second hyper beam, he noticed the dragon seemed to be slightly exhausted when it used this attack. Realizing his advantage at last, Naruto decided to taunt the pokemon.

"Ha, missed again. I bet you couldn't hit me with a thousand of those beams, not with your lousy aim" Naruto teased, dragonite was furious.

In its anger, dragonite repeatedly sent hyper beams at Naruto, despite the energy it cost. Naruto dodged each one, though it kept getting harder and one actually scraped his shoulder. After trapping Naruto at a corner, dragonite prepared a hyper beam, but to no avail. dragonite continued to build power in its mouth, but the beam dispersed before it could be fired. While dragonite was distracted by its sudden loss of power Naruto swiped at it with the keybade, knocking the dragon to the ground.

Dragonite attempted to pull itself up, but it was already low on energy and fainted.

"Alright, I did it!" Naruto cheered for himself, Luigi and Big clapped so fast it sounded like an entire audience were clapping. Professor Oak however was in shock, he'd never expected Naruto to win. Also, not much people would taunt a dragonite, they were friendly pokemon but were very nasty when angered, taunting them seemed like a death sentence, yet Naruto did just that and won.

"I must say, that was impressive. You really are fine fighters" Oak said proudly.

"Then does that mean we can enter the tournament?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"No" Oak said simply.

"NO!" The trio cried.

"What do you mean no, we did what you told us to do, you said we could enter if we won" Naruto said accusingly.

"No, I said we'd see if you were capable of entering the tournament, I didn't say you could enter if you won" Oak pointed out.

"But, if we're capable, doesn't that mean we can enter?" Luigi asked pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, the rules clearly state that all challengers must have obtained eight special league badges before they can enter a tournament, you're just gonna have to get some badges and try again next time" Oak explained, trying to sound fair.

"Aw man, I wanted to fight in the tournament" Naruto complained.

"I'm sorry, there's nothing I can do" Oak said sternly, the trio left with their heads lowered in sadness.

"That's just our luck" Naruto moaned as they neared the gummi ship.

"He said we could try again next time" Big said hopefully.

"We won't be able to enter next time either, we need to find Mario and Naruto's friends, we can't stay here and collect badges until the next tournament starts" Luigi explained, though he too was disappointed with this fact.

"Let's stick around and watch the tournament, maybe we can ask the people who show up if they've seen your king, Sasuke or Hinata" Naruto suggested.

"We can ask, but we can't watch. It's sold out remember" Luigi reminded Naruto, the trio sighed.

"So, you three want to enter the tournament, do you" Came a fourth voice, the trio turned to see a man in an orange business suit.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Naruto asked bitterly.

"Well, I just might be able to help you with that" The man said.

"Really, how?" Big asked, his ears raising along with his mood.

"Simple, I'll give you this pass to let you into the tournament without badges" The man said, pulling a pass out from one of his pockets and handing it to Naruto.

"Really, why?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it's just my way of helping the community, that's just the sort of guy I am" The man said kindly.

"What's the catch?" Luigi demanded.

"A big trout" Big said, pulling a trout from his pocket "I caught it the other day"

"Not that kind of catch!" Luigi yelled irritably.

"There's no catch, just have fun" The man said before walking away from the trio.

"That guy was weird. Still, it was nice of him to give us this pass" Naruto said, holding the pass up so his friends could see.

"Then what're we waiting for, let's go enter before it's too late" Luigi said, heading for the lobby, along with his friends. Meanwhile, the man stood outside the gates with a wicked smirk.

"This is going to be far too easy" He told himself.

* * *

"Hmm... well, this is definitely an official pass, where did you get this?" Professor Oak asked curiously.

"Doesn't matter, do we get to compete now?" Naruto asked in a begging manner.

"I suppose" Oak said thoughtfully, Naruto, Big and Luigi cheered loudly "The first match will be in a few minutes, I'll go make a few changes to suit your involvement" Oak added before walking off to plan the new additions into the tournament.

* * *

After just a few minutes of waiting Naruto anxiously barged into the stadium, the crowd that had gathered was so large there wasn't an empty seat in sight, though Naruto knew from one glance that neither Sasuke or Hinata were in it. Oh well, they'd find them later, right now, Naruto and friends had a tournament to win.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Naruto yelled gleefully.

"Don't be so confident, we could go up against some pretty strong opponents" Luigi reminded his over excited friend.

"Yeah, like those guys" Big said, pointing to the heartless that had just stepped into the ring.

"They let the heartless compete in this tournament!" Naruto yelled disbelievingly, several spectators seemed to share his opinion.

"This ought to be a piece of cake then" Luigi said, cracking his knuckles and accidentally pulling a finger muscle.

"And our first battle will be between team, er... Naruto, what's your teams name?" Professor Oak whispered, covering his microphone so his voice didn't echo throughout the stadium. The trio huddled together to discuss their team name, choosing Team keyblade because they couldn't think of anything better.

"Ok, it's team keyblade vs team dark shadow" Oak announced.

Dark shadow seemed like a good name for this team, which consisted of mostly shadows and a soldier heartless.

There was the ring of a bell and the match begun. The heartless split into three groups, the group with the soldier went for Naruto while the other two groups attacked Luigi and Big. Naruto easily swatted the shadows away, while the soldier managed to headbutt him in the stomach. Naruto fell on his backside as the soldier jumped at him, but Naruto managed to stab the keyblade straight into its chest, destroying the soldier heartless. Luigi finished off half his heartless with a blast from a fire ball, the other heartless sank to the floor and tried to pull him down, but Luigi drew them out with light magic and destroyed the shadows with a blast of freezing cold wind. Big swatted most of his heartless into non-existence easily, though one managed to attach itself to his chest. Big tried to swat the heartless away but it was persistent, so he squashed it against the force-field.

"Well, that was an easy match" Oak commented before turning his microphone back on "And the winners are team keyblade" Oak announced, the crowd cheered wildly. Naruto was pleased to say the least.

* * *

"That wasn't half bad, but you're nowhere near as good as Ash" Oak told the trio during the intermission between the previous round and the next round.

"Who's Ash?" Big asked.

"He's a pokemon trainer, one of the best in the world, there's even a statue of him in the courtyard. He's quite famous around here" Oak said proudly "I was the one who gave him his first pokemon and his pokedex"

"You must be proud of him" Said Luigi, Oak nodded.

"You bet I am. And you never know, if you compete again you might get the chance to battle him" Oak said excitedly.

"Why isn't he in this tournament then?" Naruto asked, not noticing the name Ash on the list of contestants.

"He's visiting his mother at the moment. Pity, he loves pokemon battles. You should meet him, he's a very nice boy" Oak said.

"Who's our next opponent?" Naruto asked, trying to stay focused on his teams match.

"His name's Anthony, he's a hiker who loves rock and fighting type pokemon. Of course, he likes any kind of pokemon. You'd better watch out for him, his machoke's a pretty tough customer" Oak warned the group.

"Well, so are we" Naruto pointed out.

"Indeed. Well, I'd say it's about time for the match to start, better get going"

* * *

Anthony turned out to be a jolly fat man in a hiking outfit, he was very nice to the group.

"Glad to meet you all, let's give this crowd a battle to remember" Anthony said right before the battle began.

"You bet we will" Naruto replied with his usual grin.

Instead of entering the ring himself, Anthony threw two pokeballs into it, the pokemon that emerged were a rock with arms and legs called graveler and a blue humanoid creature with a belt called machoke.

"Ok, let the battle of team keyblade vs Anthony hiker begin" Oak said, followed by the ring of a bell.

"Machoke, use focus punch, graveler use rock throw" Anthony called, machoke did as instructed and sent a quick punch to Big, sending him flying back a few feet, graveler however pulled a few rocks out of nowhere and threw them at Naruto and Luigi, Naruto avoided them all but Luigi got hit on the head.

Machoke faced Naruto and glared, Naruto glared back intensely. "Use dynamic punch" Anthony called, Machoke aimed a punch at Naruto, who avoided it and struck machoke over the head with the keyblade, knocking him to the ground. Machoke took the time to trip Naruto over as well however. "Now, get up and throw Naruto over the barrier" Anthony instructed, machoke got up and attempted to pick Naruto up, but he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Machoke stared wildly around before being kicked by three Naruto's, Naruto had clearly used the shadow clone jutsu. Machoke was still confused, and Anthony was too unsure to command it, which gave the trio of Narutos plenty of time to knock machoke out.

Meanwhile, Luigi and Big were tackling graveler, literally in Big's case. Luigi stood thoughtfully on the side lines while Big held the walking rock down, what was a good was to beat a rock creature. 'Hmm... maybe I could freeze it' Luigi thought hopefully "Big, hold that thing so I can get a good shot at it" Luigi instructed. Big held graveler so that it was facing Luigi, who shot it with a freeze ray. The rock pokemon became trapped in a block of ice and was unable to battle further.

"And the winners are, team keyblade!" Oak announced as the crowd went wild.

Anthony returned machoke and graveler to their pokeballs and congratulated our heroes "Hope we get another chance to battle in the future" Anthony said to Naruto.

"Me too" Naruto said, shaking hands with the hiker.

As the trio left to go to the lobby, they passed a strange black haired boy who, to Naruto, looked a lot like Sasuke, but with a much different outfit and a large sword wrapped in bandages across his back.

"Hmm..." Naruto mumbled as he and his team entered the lobby.

"You never know, we might be fighting him soon" Luigi said, also staring at the strange boy.

* * *

Outside the stadium, the Sasuke look alike was in a conversation with the brown haired man Naruto and friends encountered earlier.

"So, remember that kid and his friends, I need you to kill them" The man instructed.

"Why should I" The Sasuke like boy said.

"Look, I know your contract states you're only supposed to kill Ketchum, but I need you to kill those brats too" The man explained.

"Am I to assume that the infamous Giovanni, the leader of team rocket, is afraid of a kid" The teen said.

"Look Sai, you need to do as I say, otherwise I won't help you find that enemy of yours. With my connections I could find him in a heartbeat, but you have to kill that kid first" Giovanni said furiously.

The boy called Sai sighed.

"Alright, I'll do it"

* * *

After a few boring rounds, professor Oak announced that Naruto, Big and Luigi were all going to the finals.

"This is gonna be great" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Don't be so confident, your last opponent defeated all his opponents within minutes, and without breaking a sweat" Oak informed the over-confident Naruto.

"Yeah, but Luigi, Big and I can handle anything" Naruto said proudly.

"You said it" Big said happily.

"Are you sure about that Naruto?" Luigi asked not so happily.

"Trust me, we'll be fine" Naruto told the green mage, who was still doubtful.

"Well, it's about time for your match to start, let's go" Oak said excitedly, truth was he really had hope for Naruto and friends.

* * *

"And our final match, ladies and gentlemen, will be between team keyblade-" The crowd cheered, our heroes were definitely a fan favourite "-And the mysterious Sai" Oak announced.

Naruto and friends entered the ring, and saw that their opponent was none other than the boy they'd seen earlier.

"I'll try to go easy on you" Sai said smugly.

"Please, don't" Naruto said, summoning the keyblade.

"Ok, on your marks, get set, go" Oak said quickly.

Sai pulled out his long sword and waited for Naruto and friends to make the first move. Naruto charged at Sai and striked at him several times, though Sai blocked without much effort. Luigi tried to come to his friends aid by launching a fireball at Sai, who swatted it back at Luigi, but thankfully for him Big blocked it with his shield. Naruto attempted to trip Sai during this moment of distraction, but Sai was quick to jump away and sliced Naruto shoulder, leaving a bad cut behind.

As Naruto winced and held his bleeding arm Sai attempted to finish the job, but was stopped by Luigi's lightning spears, which paralysed him for a moment leaving Big to tackle him.

"Thanks guys" Naruto said to his teammates.

"You're welcome" Big said before being punched in the face by Sai, the impact was so great that Big fell to the ground in agony. Angry, Luigi jumped up at Sai, attempting to jump on his head and then knock him down with magic, though Sai easily swatted him away with his blade, lucky for him it was the blunt end, not the cutting one. Naruto again charged at his opponent, he sent several swings of his keyblade at Sai, one of which actually managed to hit him.

"Had enough" Said a weary Naruto.

"Not a chance" Sai replied coldly.

Naruto swung the keyblade at Sai as hard as he could, however Sai's counterattack was much stronger, strong enough to send the keyblade flying out of Naruto's hands. Naruto desperately tried to re-summon the keyblade, but Sai delivered a powerful kick to Naruto's back, the unlucky keyblade master fall to the ground in defeat.

Naruto stared up weakly at Sai, who was looking down on him with pity. Sai held his blade high above Naruto, but ultimately couldn't bring himself to finish him.

"Nice fight, but you've still got a long way to go" Sai said, pulling Naruto to his feet.

"Yeah, I guess" Naruto mumbled sadly.

The crowd hesitated for a while before cheering for Sai's victory. Before either competitors could react however a monstrous roar filled the stadium, and the next thing anyone knew, a gigantic red creature broke through one of the walls. The audience screamed and rushed to the exits, professor Oak hastily turned off the force field and demanded Naruto and friends run, though Sai attempted to engage the titan, which pushed him away without much effort. The beast stared hungrily at Naruto, who stared back in fear. The red monster took a step towards Naruto's team, but was held back by a strange blue force field.

"Ash!" Oak called, Naruto found that the source of the blue force field was a boy with a yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"Pikachu and I'll take care of this, get them out of here" Ash told professor Oak, who did as instructed. Soon, the team was back inside the lobby.

"What was that?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Groudon, it's the pokemon that shaped the continents. It's normally a peaceful pokemon, someone must have taken control of it" Oak explained.

"Was that boy Ash?" Big asked the obvious question.

"Yeah, it was. He must have got back early, now he has to face groudon all by himself" Oak said nervously.

"Is he a wizard or something, 'cause that blue stuff looked like magic" Naruto said suddenly.

"No, that's aura. Ash is an aura user, he never used to use it but he's gotten pretty good at it anyway. Ash has faced tough challenges before, and he's defeated legendary pokemon. But still, I don't know about this..." Oak said worryingly.

"Hmm..." Naruto mumbled, quickly making his decision "I'm gonna go help him!"

"WHAT! Are you crazy, you can't go up against groudon, it'll kill you" Oak said as though Naruto were insane.

"Yeah, well, I can't just sit by and let Ash get killed, I'm gonna help" Naruto said firmly.

"In that case you're gonna need our help" Luigi said unwillingly.

"Yeah, we got your back" Big said comfortingly.

"Hmm... ok, I guess I can't stop you so, good luck" Professor Oak said hopefully.

Naruto and friends nodded before entering the arena, where they found Ash trapped in a corner, the yellow mouse was sending thunderbolts from its cheeks at groudon, who only seemed to be irritated by it. Ash was also holding the now unconscious Sai over his shoulder.

Luigi got the colossol beasts attention by shooting a ball of ice at its head, groudon furiously turned to the trio as Ash ran to the exit shouting "Thanks, good luck"

"Alright you big brute, come and get us!" Naruto yelled, groudon roared powerfully.

Groudon was first to attack, breathing a large amount of fire at the group, Luigi managed to block this with a shield of water while Big threw his shield at groudon's head, the enraged pokemon held the spot where Big's shield hit painfully as Naruto charged at the beast and stabbed its foot. Groudon cried out in pain and kicked Naruto back a few yards before stomping hard on the ground, causing the earth to shake so badly it made Big and Luigi fall on their faces. Groudon charged at the mushroom kingdom duo and would have squashed them if Big hadn't grabbed hold of his foot. Luigi cast a spell to triple Big's strength, which gave him the energy to trip the beast over. Naruto summoned twenty clones and had them attack the fallen beast while the real Naruto searched its body for the possible source of its attack. He found a heart symbol on its back, the same symbol that the soldier heartless wore on their armour.

"Hey guys, I found the thing that's controlling it" Naruto called, knowing he was right. As though it knew what Naruto had said groudon grabbed Naruto and tossed him away while obliterating his clones with a powerful swipe of its tail.

"Wow, that things strong" Luigi said thoughtfully.

"Think you could try stunning it?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Are you kidding, I can't stun something that ginormous!" Luigi screamed.

"Can't you do anything?" Naruto asked rudely.

For the first time in his life, Big had a good idea, or at least it seemed good to him "Hey Luigi, how'd you wake me up back when we were at the castle?"

"I dropped a bucket of freezing cold water on you, why do you-" Luigi stopped, suddenly realising what Big probably meant. Luigi summoned a gigantic bucket, even bigger than groudon, filled with cold water. Groudon, who was about to shoot a hyper beam, stared unsurely at the giant bucket floating overhead, before it poured over him. Groudon cried loudly, it really didn't like water. And to add to its unfortunate situation, Luigi then hit it with a thunderbolt, the result being that groudon was actually paralysed.

"Now's your chance Naruto" Luigi said, but Naruto was already running to groudons back. Naruto reached the heart symbol that was presumably controlling groudon and stabbed it as hard as he could. The moment it happened, groudon's eyes, which seconds ago were pure yellow, suddenly developed black pupils. Naruto rejoined his friends and stared up at the groudon, which looked confused about where it was.

"It's alright big guy, you're free" Naruto told the beast, which smiled at the trio before leaving through the hole it had made earlier.

"I can't believe you actually beat groudon!" Professor Oak said after Naruto and friends had returned to the lobby.

"It was easy, especially since the author was too lazy to write a good fight scene" Naruto replied modestly.

"Yes, well, I believe some congratulations are in order. And I think you three deserve a reward" Professor Oak said happily.

"Really" The trio asked in unison.

"Yeah, you deserve something for saving us all" Said Ash, Naruto noticed that Sai was the only person missing.

"Quite right, I'm giving your team a lifetime pass to this stadium, it'll allow you to compete in whatever tournament you want from now on" Oak explained.

"Alright" Big cried.

"And, as an added reward, I'm making you all official trainers, and you'll receive your own starter pokemon" Oak explained.

"You mean it?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Yep. But, I'm out of the usual starter pokemon, so I'll have to improvise" Oak said, pulling three pokeballs out of a nearby wardrobe. Oak opened the pokeballs to reveal three pokemon, a red, six tailed fox, a strange yellow and brown creature and a short blue and fat creature "These are vulpix, abra and munchlax, take your pick"

Naruto decided to pick vulpix, he didn't know why but it seemed the perfect pokemon for him. Luigi picked abra because he thought munchlax seemed more suited to Big, who happily picked the little guy.

"Oh, an here are your trainer licenses and pass" Oak added, handing the group three cards and their pass.

"Official starter trainer. Hey, what do you mean starter trainer!" Naruto demanded after reading what the license said.

"Well, you are just starter trainers for now. Don't worry, just win a few tournaments and you'll be a pokemon master like me" Ash explained.

"That shouldn't take long" Naruto joked, returning vulpix to her pokeball, Luigi and Big did the same with their pokemon.

"And here are some spare pokeballs to catch more" pokemon Oak said, handing Naruto a bunch of empty pokeballs "Know that you must weaken a pokemon in battle before capturing it with these pokeballs, oh, and you may only carry six pokemon at a time, if you catch another pokemon it will be instantly transported here and you can willingly swap it for one of your current party pokemon at anytime" Oak explained, Naruto barely followed him.

"Oh, and sorry but after the mess groudon left we're not gonna have another tournament for a few days" Ash apologised.

"Oh well, that'll give us more time to... uh... train" Naruto lied, thankful he didn't admit what they were really doing.

"You don't have to lie, I know you're all from another world" Oak said.

"What!" The trio exclaimed in shock.

"Was it that obvious?" Luigi asked sheepishly.

"Yes it was" Oak said simply.

Not having anything else to say, Naruto and friends bid goodbye to professor Oak, Ash and pikachu, who had remained asleep in one of the trophies for most of the conversation.

"I still can't believe those guys beat groudon" Oak said after Naruto and friends left.

"Just between us, pikachu and I had already worn groudon down before they showed up" Ash whispered to the professor.

"My lips are sealed" Oak whispered back.

Once outside, Naruto found Sai sitting near the gates.

"Hi" Naruto greeted

"Hi" Sai replied sadly.

"You ok?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I guess" Sai said uncertainly.

"So, what's up?" Naruto asked, noticing how upset Sai seemed.

"I'm looking for someone, that's why I was in that tournament. I made a deal with someone, someone who said he could help. He wanted me to do something evil, I didn't care, I just wanted to find my light again. That's what I've been searching for" Sai explained.

"You'll find it" Naruto said encouragingly "I'm searching too"

"For your light?" Sai asked, Naruto nodded. For the first time since Naruto met him, Sai smiled. Sai then walked passed Naruto, placing something in his hand and patting him on the shoulder "Don't lose sight of it" He said before walking off.

"Let's fight again sometime, no tricks, and no groudon interrupting us. We can fight as equals" Naruto called encouragingly.

"No thanks. Not yet at least" Sai said before disappearing. Naruto and friends stared after him for a while until Luigi decided they needed to get going.

"Let's try another world, there's a place not too far from here that could very well be where Mario went" Luigi suggested.

"Yeah, let's go" Naruto said eagerly, rushing into the gummi ship.

* * *

Later that night, Giovanni stood in the courtyard holding a toy of Ash.

"He's brave, he's noble, he's not that humble about victory but he's still a great guy. That's why I hate him!" Giovanni roared, tearing off the toy Ash's head "I gotta destroy that punk, and those three too"

"Need some help with that?" Asked Freiza, who had suddenly appeared behind Giovanni.

"Oh no you don't, this is my battle, stay out of it!" Giovanni spat.

"Very well, battle to your hearts content" Freiza said in a surprisingly calm manner before disappearing.

Realizing he had just been made fun of, Giovanni muttered "When I'm done with Ash, Freiza will be the next on my list"

* * *

**Tiger lover 16: Well, here's chapter 7. I hope you all liked it. I'll update as soon as I can, stay tuned until then.**


	8. Wumpa islands: part 1

**Tiger lover 16: Ok, I'm getting worried about how some people seem to have stopped reviewing, I haven't got many reviews lately and I'm getting a bit worried. I hope you all still like this story, I'm trying my best. Also, I'd like you to recommend it to a friend if you could, that would be most helpful. Anyway, please enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8, Wumpa islands: part 1**

"Good girl vulpix, good girl" Naruto said lovingly as he petted his new pokemon, vulpix was apparently a fire type, as proven when she set Luigi's pants on fire just as he was telling Big that old saying. Vulpix proved to be both fun, joyful and slightly mischievous. A perfect fit for Naruto.

Big was having a lot of fun with munchlax, the two engaged in all kinds of games like catch, baseball (They almost broke a hole through the windshield while doing this) And they even had a staring contest, which munchlax won. Munchlax also had a monstrous appetite, eating almost everything in the fridge and even nibbling on Luigi's shoes (Sometimes while he was wearing them).

Abra seemed the most well mannered of the group, he spent a lot of his time meditating, though he proved to be fun at times and got along well with Luigi.

After taking a brake from brushing vulpix, Naruto took the time to look at the object Sai had given him, a keychain that resembled a red bird. Curious, Naruto swapped this keychain for the one on the keyblade, the keyblades appearance immediately changed, its body was red and slightly feathery, its "teeth" as Naruto often called them resembled a beak and the handle was like a tail with rainbow feathers.

"Wow, what did you do to the keyblade?" Luigi asked, awestruck by the blades sudden transformation.

"It's that keychain Sai gave me, pretty cool huh?" Naruto said, staring impressively at the new keyblade.

"Wow, what you gonna call it?" Big asked.

"What? Oh, well... I don't know why, but I think I should call it the ho-oh keyblade" Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Why?" Big asked in his usual dumb voice.

"I said I don't know, it's just this feeling I got" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Maybe ho-oh's a type of pokemon" Luigi suggested.

"Yeah, that could be it. Anyway, what's our next stop?" Naruto asked eagerly, after that last adventure he was dying to see another world.

"It's a place called the wumpa islands, several islands that build up a world" Luigi explained.

"You think Sasuke or Hinata are there?" Naruto questioned.

"Maybe, who knows, Mario might even be there" Luigi said hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe he's taking a tropical vacation" Naruto joked.

"Somehow I doubt that" Luigi said, though he sniggered at the thought of his brother sunbathing "Anyway, if the hammer brothers are correct, we should be there right about-" But before Luigi could finish the sentence the gummi ship crashed on the new world, sending everyone flying around the room and landing in unusual positions "-Now"

"That was unexpected, everyone alright?" Naruto asked, Big, vulpix, munchlax and abra groaned for their answers while Luigi, who somehow had remained sitting perfectly still, said "Yes"

"How come you didn't go flying?" Naruto asked bitterly.

"I glued myself to the seat after the hammer bros said the ship was on autopilot. The stupid thing's a horrendous driver" Luigi said bitterly.

"Well, let's go explore" Naruto said eagerly before jumping out the open window.

"Why'd we leave that open if we were in space?" Luigi asked, Big shrugged as he and Luigi returned their pokemon to their pokeballs, vulpix followed her master outside.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Naruto called, Luigi and Big arrived in a hurry, hoping it was something to do with Mario, but it was just eight odd coloured eggs.

"What're these?" Luigi asked unsurely.

"They're chao eggs, I'm supposed to be collecting them for Vanilla, she's a rabbit that raises them" Naruto explained, storing the eggs away, where I do not know.

"Good thing you found them" Big said happily.

"You're telling me" Naruto replied.

"Ok, assuming there are no more eggs in this area, let's go look for Mario and Naruto's friends" Luigi said firmly.

"You bet" Naruto said, the trio and vulpix went off to explore the island, but were met by a group of weird rat creatures wearing helmets.

"Alright, who are you and state your business" One of the rats demanded meekly.

"I was about to ask you the same thing" Luigi said while the others laughed at the talking rats.

"We are the ratnicians, servants of Dr Cortex, now who are you?" Another ratnician asked fearfully.

"Naruto, Luigi and Big" Naruto said "Oh, and this is my buddy vulpix" Naruto added, stroking the multi-tailed fox, who sighed in a dog like fashion.

"Hmm... are you good or e-"

"Good" The trio interrupted.

"Well then, prepare to be captured by order of Dr Cortex" One of the ratnicians shouted, pulling out a lazer gun and preparing to attack. However, vulpix easily incinerated him with her fire breath, the other ratnicians ran like cowards to avoid being made into toast.

"What wimps" Naruto laughed at the retreating rats.

"Yeah, they're nothing compared to the heartless" Luigi said, almost disappointed by the lack of a challenge.

"I wonder who this Cortex guy is anyway?" Naruto asked.

"A short but evil scientist that constantly tries to take over the world with his ridiculous inventions. He's an old enemy of ours" Came a new voice, the trio turned to see that the voice came from a floating mask accompanied by an orange bandicoot creature with a mohawk and wearing blue shorts.

"Who're you two?" Naruto asked.

"I am the mystic floating mask Aku Aku, and this is Crash Bandicoot, he can't talk, except with gibberish, but he's a nice guy" The mask explained, Crash smiled stupidly.

'And I thought Big was unintelligent' Luigi thought to himself.

"Nice to meet you Aku A-you know, I'll just stick with Aku" Naruto said, earning an unexpectedly approving look from the hovering mask.

"Yeah, I get that a lot" Aku explained. Naruto then extended his hand for Crash to shake.

"Hlooa" Crash said, happily shaking hands with Naruto, who wiped his hands clean of mud. Or, at least he hoped that was mud.

"I assume he means hi" Aku Aku said uncertainly.

"So, you know this Cortex guy?" Luigi asked.

"Know him? Crash and I have been foiling his evil schemes for years, he's a big jerk" Aku explained "And do you know anyone named Minato by any chance?" He added to Naruto.

"Minato? No, why?" Naruto asked, though the name did seem somewhat familiar he couldn't be sure.

"I knew a keyblade master called Minato, he looked a lot like you" Aku Aku said, staring thoughtfully at Naruto, paying particular attention to his eyes and spiky blond hair.

"Hey, maybe that was Naruto's dad" Big suggested.

"Hey, yeah. I never knew him, so he could be anyone. Maybe that's where I got the keyblade from" Naruto said hopefully.

"You're a keyblade master?" Aku asked in surprise.

"Yeah, look" Naruto said, summoning the new ho-oh keyblade.

"Hmm... yep, that's a keyblade. Not Minato's keyblade though, sorry" Aku answered.

"Oh" Naruto said sadly, he really hoped his theory was right.

"Oh well, maybe he still is your dad and you got the keyblade from somewhere else" Big said comfortingly.

"That's possible, there are many keyblades, keyblade masters used to be fairly common, at least one per world at one point" Aku explained, Naruto's eyes widened. He thought he was the only keyblade master, but of course he couldn't. A weapon like this couldn't be the only one of its kind, at the very least people would try to make copies of it. But if keyblade master "Used" To be common, then why weren't they now. What happened to them.

"Wait, how do you know all that?" Luigi asked suspiciously before Naruto could ask his next question.

"When you've been around as long as I have you get to know things" Aku Aku said wisely.

"Ga huw" Said Crash, Big chuckled at the bandicoot's speech.

"So, just to be clear, you know about other worlds, right?" Naruto asked clearly.

"That's right" Aku replied, not sure what Naruto was getting at.

"Great, then we can forget about protecting the world border while we're here" Naruto cheered, Big and vulpix cheered too, Big not knowing why he did so exactly, while Luigi just scowled disapprovingly at his friend. Aku merely chuckled and thought about young people these days.

"Well, if you're here then you must be looking for the keyhole" Aku said to Naruto, who just stared hopelessly at him "You don't know what a keyhole his do you?"

"Nope".

"The keyblade master has the responsibility of sealing each worlds keyhole, that's the gateway to the worlds heart" Aku Aku explained, his wooden face changing to look serious.

"Really. Well then, I guess I'd better have a look for it later. But the real reason we're here is that we're looking for my friends and king Mario" Naruto told the mask spirit.

"Friends" Crash said suddenly, if Aku Aku weren't floating he would have jumped.

"Crash! D-did you just... t-talk?" Aku asked, dumbstruck by Crash's sudden sign of intelligence.

"Friends... he...re. Here" Crash struggled to say.

"Really?" Naruto asked, his spirits rising higher than the clouds "Are Sasuke and Hinata here?"

"Sas...uke, Hi... na... ta, here" Crash said with an odd, confused expression that Naruto could tell he wore often.

"Really, where are they?" Naruto practically begged.

"And is our king here too?" Luigi asked even more hopefully than Naruto.

"Tehra. Friends tehra" Crash said, ignoring Luigi's question.

"Tehra?" Naruto asked, turning to the floating mask for answers.

"Don't look at me, I don't understand what Crash says" Aku replied "I wish I could, but I don't"

"Friends here, tehra" Crash said confidently.

"Ok, please take me to this "Tehra"" Naruto pleaded, but unfortunately after that last mention of the word Crash fell eeirly silent

"Sorry about that, Crash just acts weirdly sometimes" Aku apologised "I think he may have suffered some minor brain damage while he was being mutated"

"Oh... well, think you could help us look anyway?" Naruto asked, too disappointed to stop and think about what Aku meant by Crash being mutated. Crash nodded to the young keyblade masters, who perked up instantly.

"We'll be happy to help you look. What do your friends look like?" Aku asked.

"Mario's short, shorter than me, blue overalls but red shirt underneat and red hat with an "M" On it, black hair and mustache, big nose, blue eyes, he's my older twin brother just so you know, seen him" Luigi asked so rapidly he had gasp for breath once he'd finished, Aku Aku barely followed him while Crash held his head and wined loudly, Big could hear his brain thumping.

"O...k. Well, I haven't seen anyone that fits that description" Big and Luigi looked sadly at their feet and moaned disappointingly "But I can take another look around for you" Aku added quickly, the royal duo sighed thankfully "What about your friends Naruto"

"Oh, Sasuke has black hair and eyes, you'll know its him right away 'cause he always look grumpy. He wears a blue shirt and white shorts, again, you'll know him by how grumpy he looks. Hinata, she has black hair too. White shirt, blue jeans. You'll know its her because she has these white, beautiful eyes" Naruto explained, taking a moment to admire the memory of Hinata's beauty. Luigi caught this and sniggered.

"Naruto and Hinata, sitting in a tree, K-I-ARGH!" Luigi began until vulpix lit his shoe on fire, to be honest she was doing him a favour, if she hadn't done that Naruto would have smashed the keyblades handle onto his head.

"Come with us, we'll take you to our house, it's the safest place around here" Aku said after Big had put out the fire on Luigi's foot by dropping a bucket of mud on him.

"I couldn't find any water" Big said innocently.

Crash and Aku Aku lead the trio and vulpix through the thick jungle to a house near a beach. When they arrived they saw a blond female bandicoot standing outside, apparently waiting for Crash and Aku's return. What Naruto noticed that, for obvious reasons, no one else noticed was that she appeared to be the same bandicoot who's image was on that first platform in the dream he'd had before his adventures began.

Naruto refraned from asking her about this, knowing she wouldn't know anything. As soon as the bandicoot girl saw vulpix she squealed and picked the fox pokemon fox pokemon up into a warm hug, vulpix responded by unleashing a barrage of flames on her.

"Sorry about that, I haven' trained her to not burn people yet" Naruto apologised, scratching his head sheepishly and hoping she wouldn't sue him.

"It's ok, I'm Coco, nice to meet you" The bandicoot girl introduced herself while wipeing away the dust.

"I'm Naruto"

"I'm Big"

"And I'm Luigi"

"Cool, nice to meet you guys" Coco said happily.

"They're here looking for their friends. have you seen them by any chance?" Aku asked, turning to Naruto and clearly meaning for him to explain what friends look like. Once he had finished his description, this time beating vulpix to the punch and banging Luigi on the head, Coco shook her head sadly.

"Sorry, but I've never seen anyone like that" Coco replied.

"Oh... it's alright" Naruto said in great disappointment.

"Crash seems to know, but he won't tell us" Aku added, Crash's expression remained neutral.

"He can't talk though" Coco pointed out.

"He can now... at least two words that is" Aku said awkwardly.

"Really, wow, good going Crash" Coco said to the male bandicoot, who gave her a toothy smile.

"Are you two related by the way?" Luigi asked, noticing the resembalence and deciding Coco couldn't be his girlfriend, how many girls would date someone who couldn't even talk?

"Yeah, Crash is my Big brother" Coco said.

"Although Coco's the more mature one" Aku Aku said as Crash began playing with a yo-yo, accidentally hitting Luigi on the back of the head with it.

"Have you seen anyone that looks like me, but shorter with a red outfit?" Luigi asked.

"No sorry" Coco replied, Luigi looked dejected.

"Guess he's not here either" Big moaned sadly.

Before the conversation could be continued further however there was a loud thud, and the next second a giant muscular tiger and an odd dingo with a crocodile tail appeared from nowhere, accompanied by a yellow skinned man in a lab coat who had a metallic "N" on his forehead and was shorter than Crash, who was about the size of Luigi.

"Greetings Crash bandicoot, it is I, Dr Neo Periwinkle Cortex-" (Naruto and friends snickered at the middle name) "-And I have come to once again claim my revenge" The small man announced, Crash and friends groaned tiredly.

"This the Cortex guy?" Naruto asked, Crash Coco and Aku Aku nodded "He's even shorter than I thought he would be"

"Hey, my height is the result of a genetic defect, I would prefer you not comment on it" Cortex said, offended by Naruto's insensitive comments.

"What is it this time Cortex, we're sorta busy" Coco said as though this sort of thing happened every day.

"I have invented a new laser, I call it the de-evolvo-ray, wanna know why?" Cortex questioned.

"No, but you're gonna tell us anyway" Aku sighed in exhasperation.

"Because it reverses the effects of my old evoloray. Prepare to be turned back into ordinary bandicoots!" Cortex yelled, pointing his new laser at Crash and Coco, vulpix incinerated it with her flamethrower before Cortex could even put his hand on the trigger.

"Wow, little fox even better with fire than Dingodile" The tiger chuckled, a large vein appeared on the head of the one called dingodile.

"No-one's better than ol' Dingodile with a flamethrower Tiny me mate, now watch as I burn these losers to smithereens" Dingodile announced in his thick Australian accent, pulling the trigger of the flame thrower he held on his back, sending violent flames at the group of good guys. All Luigi had to do was cast a water spell which not only extinguished the flames, but also hit Dingodiles flame thrower, causing it to malfunction.

"Well, that's a right kick in the bum mate" Dingodile said sadly.

"Don't worry, I'll get them" Tiny said, charging at Luigi, but hit his head against Big's shield and was knocked back by a strike from Naruto's keyblade.

"You alright mate?" Dingodile asked worryingly.

"Can I borrow a salami, I need it to butter my sausage" Tiny said dizzily.

"Yep, he's fine"

"This is not going the way I planned" Cortex said worryingly.

"Just give up already Cortex, we won... again" Aku said firmly.

"Oh alright, see you mindless fools tomo-AHA!" Cortex yelled, snatching a gun out of his labcoat and firing at Crash's head, but Big miraculously caught it "What! But that's impossible, he can't possibly... oh forget it, come on boys" Cortex ordered as he and his two goons set off.

"This happen a lot?" Naruto asked.

"Every day. Cortex never stops trying to destroy us, and he never really learns from his mistakes, he's always using the same minions and the same kind of weapons, he hardly ever comes up with a good plan anymore" Aku explained, Crash nodded in aggreement.

"Ghhe's a gooby dunky gerk!" Crash said irritably.

"Must be a nightmare to have to put up with him" Luigi joked.

"It is" Coco said bitterly "Anyway, let's get to finding your friends. They could be anywhere on the island, just stick with us, if they're here we'll find them"

"Great, let's get looking" Naruto cheered, running off by himself into the woods.

"He's always like this" Luigi said, knowing that's what Coco or Aku Aku were bound to ask him. The bandicoots and mask spirit chuckled and the group followed the knucklehead keyblade master into the jungle.

* * *

"Again, you failed AGAIN!" Uka Uka, the evil brother of Aku Aku screamed at Cortex.

"I'm sorry Uka Uka, but they had help this time" Cortex said, desparate to lessen the horrid masks rage. But it didn't work, if anything it just further infuriated Uka Uka.

"I'm not interested in excuses! Just get to work on a new plan to destroy Crash bandicoot, otherwise your pathetic life shall come to a grusome end!" Uka Uka threatened before flying off to continue ranting until he'd let out all his anger.

Cortex sighed "I don't get it, I'm an evil genius and Crash is a mindless marsupial, why do I never win?" Cortex asked himself pathetically.

"It's because you lack good servants" Came a new voice, Cortex head shot around so fast it hurt his neck, the person the voice came from was none other than the leader of the heartless, Freiza.

"Who're you?" Cortex asked cautiously.

"I'm the one who's going to help you get what you want. But if you want my help, I need you to do me a favour" Freiza informed the doctor, who smiled appreciatingly at the alien monster.

"Anything to get rid of that mindless bandicoot, what do you want?" Cortex pleadingly demanded.

"Coco bandicoot"

* * *

**Tiger lover 16: I think I'll end it here, this seemed like a good cliffhanger. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I promise to get the next one up soon. Sorry if I'm going too fast, I just really like doing this story. Anyway, bye for now.**


	9. Wumpa islands: Part 2

**Tiger lover 16: Ok, hope you all liked the last chapter, even if nobody reviewed it. You know, if you don't review how am I supposed to know if you're still reading? Anyway, as you probably guessed from the last chapter this arc is much different than the world from Kingdom hearts, mainly 'cause I want this story to seem more original. Well, on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9, Wumpa islands: Part 2**

After catching up with the energetic keyblade master and convincing him to take a quick rest, our heroes joined their new friends, Crash, Coco and Aku Aku (Better known as Aku) to search the islands for either Sasuke, Hinata or Mario. But they weren't having much luck.

"Well, they don't seem to be in the forest, let's try the native tribe, they're always finding odd stuff around here" Coco suggested.

"Yeah, maybe" Naruto said sadly.

"Vul, vulpix" Vulpix said, rubbing Naruto's leg affectionately to cheer her master up. Naruto smiled sincerely at the six tailed fox.

What Crash had said earlier about Sasuke and Hinata being on the island really got him excited, but after searching an entire forest with no sign that they were here, Naruto was quickly becoming upset and extremely irritated.

"You know where my friends are, right?" Naruto asked Crash for a fifth time, the mutant bandicoot nodded for a fifth time "So where are they? Can you lead me to them?" Naruto requested, but Crash just stared blankly at him. This just served to further enrage Naruto, he knew Crash couldn't speak right, but if he knew something Naruto didn't he should at least try to be more helpful.

Sensing his friends bad mood and fearing an outburst, Luigi pulled out a map given to him by Coco and said "Hey, we haven't given them mountains a look, let's go there"

And thus the group headed for the mountains on the island, but who should they encounter along the way but...

"The heartless!"

"The what?" Aku Aku asked cluelessly.

"Heartless, they're monsters that steal peoples hearts" Naruto said, summoning his keyblade while Luigi and Big drew their weapons.

"Oh my, I've heard legends of those creatures, but I never thought I'd see one" Aku Aku said, staring into the eyes of one heartless, jumping back when it hissed threateningly at him.

The heartless, this particular type being called the powerwild and resembling blue and purple monkeys with the heartless emblem on their chests, slowly approached the group, preparing to pounce.

"Let us handle this one" Aku Aku told the trio "Crash, you know what to do"

Crash nodded to the floating mask before, to the utter astonishment of Naruto and Luigi, and the extreme interest of Big and vulpix, the orange bandicoot actually spun around so fast he became a miniature tornado. The tornado charged at the heartless, bouncing off them like a pinball and eliminating them in no time.

"Wow, how'd he do that!" Luigi asked once Crash ceased spinning, not looking the slightest bit dizzy.

"It's his specialty" Coco replied.

The celebration for Crash's easy victory was cut really short however when another group of powerwilds appeared from the shadows of the trees.

"Crash, you ready?" Aku Aku asked, Crash nodded, but Naruto held out his hand to stop him.

"Er, let us take this one" Naruto advised, determined to get into the action. The bandicoots stepped back while Aku Aku floated high into the air, out of the way.

One of the powerwilds leaped at Big, who easily swatted it away with his shield, and by pure luck it smacked straight into another powerwild, striking it with such great force that it too was destroyed in a puff of dark smoke. Luigi didn't allow the heartless time to attack him, instead he cast a spell on the ground, three seconds later a large hole formed in the earth before him, sending five powerwilds falling into oblivion. Naruto easily managed to slice through the other heartless, receiving no more than a minor scratch on his right arm.

"Wow, not bad" Coco commented.

"Yeah, you fight as well as-" Who Naruto and friends fought as well as, we may never know, as a third swarm of heartless showed up to fight, this being the biggest swarm yet.

"Oh come on, give us a brake for once in the story!" Naruto complained.

Reluctantly, the three heroes of the worlds engaged the new arrivals in combat. This time around however, they didn't have much luck. Naruto swiped the heads off what he thought was the leading powerwild, after which another powerwild snuck up behind him and clutched on his back.

"Hey, get off. I said get off! Someone get this monkey off my back!" Naruto yelled, frantically trying to shake off the annoying heartless. Vulpix attempted to come to her masters aid when a third powerwild wearing a cowboy hat suddenly hopped on her back, the fox pokemon felt indignified and tried to buck him off, but the powerwild held on tight and rode her around like a bull at a rodeo. How embarrassing for poor vulpix.

Luigi meanwhile was too busy tackling his own problems to help Naruto or vulpix, at first he easily defeated a bunch of the heartless, stunning one and causing another clueless monkey to trip over it, he set another heartless on fire with one of his special fireballs. The heartless frantically ran around in circles and unintentionally set fire to five of its comrades, who in turn set fire to more of their team. It was not until after they had been reduced to ash and Luigi had finished turning a heartless into an ice cube that a random powerwild leaped passed and snatched Luigi's staff right out from his hands.

Luigi stared after the powerwild, then back to his own hands, taking a moment to register what just happened.

"HEY! You filthy monkey, that's my staff, give it back!" Luigi demanded of the monkey heartless, who had just climbed up a tree with two of its friends. Whether they truly had hearts or not seemed a good question, they certainly seemed to have personality as they began playing with Luigi's wand, inflating a poor bumble bee that had just passed them so that it looked bigger than its queen and summoning a banana split for them to share.

"I said hand it over!" Luigi roared, only to get his face turned into that of a slug.

"Eww!" Crash, Coco and Aku said in unison.

Big was also having problems. In all his glory, Big attempted to perform his stupidest act yet... reasoning with the heartless!

"Hello little monkeys. Now, I know you guys are evil and you don't have hearts, but I'm asking if we can please play nice. We really need to find our king and Naruto's pals, so do you think you could do us a favour and please leave us alone. Pretty please with a really big banana on top" Big said pleadingly. His screams echoed all over the islands as the powerwilds pinned the dumb cat to the ground and began to maul him.

"This is bad" Aku said nervously.

"Gah guttu hilp!" Crash yelled, attempting to rush to his new friends aid. When he realised he wasn't moving an inch Crash looked back to find Coco holding him back by his shorts.

"Just sit tight and leave this to me Crash. I can handle it" Coco said reassuringly, though it didn't do much to calm Crash's nerves. Unwillingly, the older bandicoot stepped back and could only watch as his sister walked straight into the battlefield.

"Oh, I hope she'll be alright" Aku said in concern, Crash nodded while rapidly biting his nails, one of which was sent flying into Aku's eye.

Coco stepped in-between the three troubled friends (Four counting vulpix), took a deep breath and prepared her attack. Or should I say, her onslaught. Coco began by violently kicking the powerwild riding vulpix in the face and through an old tree trunk, the fox pokemon scurried off to join Crash and Aku Aku. Coco then pounced on the back of the monkey on Naruto's back, which turned to look into her angry green eyes before she grabbed hold of and snapped its neck, jumping off as the heartless dispersed into thin air.

Coco then proceeded to grab three sharp looking stones and toss them directly into the eyes of the powerwilds that had pinched Luigi's staff, sending them tumbling down and crashing their heads into three conveniently placed rocks. Coco then grabbed Luigi's falling staff and tossed it back to the green mage, who hastily restored his face to its original form, before rushing to Big's aid. The bandicoot girl showed great skill in karate as she kicked, punched, swiped and of course karate chopped the many monkey heartless off of Big and into non existence. Coco jumped off of Big's belly and another powerwild shot out from a nearby tree, only to have Coco kick it in the privates. The final powerwild held its sensitive area before it too vanished into darkness.

Coco sighed, wiping a bit of sweat off her forehead and turning back towards her friends, who all had their jaws touching the floor, Aku Aku's lower jaw had even detached from his head, but Luigi fixed it.

"What?"

"Just what in the name of Shinigami was that!" Naruto exclaimed, Luigi and Big stared curiously at him upon mention of the word "Shinigami"

"Oh, just a little old fashion girl power" Coco giggled, cracking her knuckles. Vulpix nodded approvingly while the males all shuddered fearfully and made a mental note never to tick her off.

"Yep, I may look weak on the outside, but I'm super strong on the inside. And on the outside too I guess. Yep, nothing can stop me" Coco bragged, as soon as she said it a hawk-like heartless swooped out of the sky and grabbed her in its sharp talons, carrying her away at great speed.

The group was momentarily stunned, unable to register what just happened. The first reaction from any of them was Crash's scream of terror and Aku Aku shouting "Oh no, oh Gods no!"

"But why'd it do that, what would the heartless want with Coco?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

"Her heart" Big suggested, Crash broke down in tears and Luigi glared at the brainless knight "Oh, right. Sorry Crash"

"There there Crash, don't cry, I'm sure she'll be fine" Aku Aku said, trying to comfort his friend, but it didn't work.

"She will be fine, 'cause we're gonna go save her, we'll go look for Sasuke and Hinata later" Naruto promised, Crash suddenly shot into the air and yelled "Yahoo" Before sprinting off after the hawk that snatched his sister.

"Other way Crash" Aku called, Crash quickly corrected his mistake.

"Boy, he's dumber than Big" Luigi commented.

"You don't know the half of it" Aku replied before the group took off after Crash and the hawk.

* * *

"Here's the rat you wanted" Cortex told Freiza. The two were currently standing outside of a cave that led inside a small mountain, this was where Freiza had instructed Cortex to meet him and deliver Coco, who was tied up and gagged at the moment.

"Good. Now, as promised I will give you control of a very powerful heartless, one that will surely defeat that annoying enemy of yours" Freiza said, observing the bandicoots infutile struggle to escape.

"Are you sure, I've seen Crash take on some really tough creatures" Cortex said nervously.

"Don't worry, no matter how powerful the bandicoot is, he'll never match the power of the heartless" Freiza boaster.

"But what about his friends and that annoying mask, what if they can beat it?" Cortex suggested.

"You worry too much" Freiza sighed, summoning a giant chameleon heartless "This creature should be able to do the job. Now, I must be going, thank you for your help"

"You're welcome" Cortex said as Freiza picked up Coco, summoned a dark portal and entered it, taking the struggling bandicoot with her.

Cortex stared anxiously at the giant chameleon, which soon turned invisible and sat in wait for Crash Bandicoot. Cortex smirked devilishly and said "Prepare to meet your maker Crash Bandicoot. And I don't mean that literally"

* * *

Crash charged through the forest at great speed, avoiding or destroying every obstacle in his way. All but Aku Aku were having a tough time keeping up with the hyper bandicoot.

"Why does he have to go so fast?" Luigi asked breathlessly.

"That's just something Crash does" Aku Aku explained without looking back.

"We'd need to fly to keep up with him" Big said, he was having the most difficulty because of his large amount of body fat.

"I wish I could fly" Naruto said, his wish was granted when the ho-oh keyblade, seemingly understanding what he'd said, began to glow. The light enveloped Naruto, who next second was lifted right off his feet.

"Wow, how'd you do that?" Big asked in amazement.

"I don't know and I don't care, this is awesome" Naruto said, flying rapidly through the air and performing whatever stunt he could come up with, it was invigorating.

"It must be that new key chain, different key chains must give the keyblade new powers for you to use" Luigi said, still running.

"Well then I'd better start collecting them" Naruto said, flying by while laying on his back before speeding towards Crash, who stared at him with a toothy grin.

"Where do you think Coco's at?" Naruto called to the rest of the group, who had lost sight of the hawk minutes ago.

"Judging by that hawk's flight pattern, I'd say it was heading towards the nearest hill. Just keep going in the direction you're going now and we'll be there soon" Aku called back.

"By the way, where's Big?" Naruto called.

Aku and Luigi immediately came to a halt and looked around, it was true, Big had completely vanished.

Luigi ran back a few feet and found Big fishing in a pond, he'd already caught five fish, three of which were being eaten by munchlax.

"BIG, this is no time for fishing!" Luigi yelled sternly, Big moaned disappointingly before pulling up his fishing rod and returning munchlax to his pokeball. Big swallowed his two remaining fish in one bite and continued to follow the group.

The group of anthro animals, floating masks, a sorceror and a knucklehead ninja/keyblade master continued to run, and when they were but a few feet from their chosen destination, they all fell to the floor in exhaustion, even Crash.

"Boy, my feet are killing me" Luigi groaned, rubbing his aching feet.

"Come on, it's only a few feet away" Naruto said encouragingly, though it didn't work on anyone.

"Can I stop to go fish while we're waiting?" Big asked hopefully.

"No, you can fish when we find Coco" Said Luigi, who was desperately trying to hold onto his sanity.

"I hope she's ok" Aku said worryingly, he was not tired due to not having to run, with him being a floating mask and all.

"I hope so too" Naruto said, Crash looked like he was about to break out in tears again.

"Aww, it's not that bad" Big said, patting Crash comfortingly on the shoulder "I'm sure she'll be fine, and the worst they could do is steal her heart, and I'm sure we could get it back"

Big's words seemed to both comfort Crash, and at the same time make him more worried (If that's possible).

After our heroes were fully rested they tore through the trees and approached the side of the mountain Aku assumed the hawk was nesting. Crash immediately tried to barge into the cave, but was knocked back by an invisible force.

"What was that?" Aku asked, stunned.

"My guess that the heartless are now under Cortex's control and the person who gave him control of the heartless ordered him to kidnap Coco for some diabolical plan of his, or hers, and Cortex also used her as a way of luring us here to destroy us with a chameleon heartless" Said... Big?

The group stared at Big, all but Crash were awestruck, especially Luigi.

"While that sounds like a reasonable deduction, and that's not something I'm used to hearing from you Big, it's way too far-fetched to be true" Said Luigi.

"Actually, is a very detailed explanation of what's actually happening" Said Cortex, who had just appeared above the group in a hovercraft.

"What, he was right?" Naruto asked in shocked amazement, furthered by Cortex's nodding.

"I'm gonna need pherapy after this chapter's over" Luigi told himself.

"Anyway, I'm afraid you're too late Crash, lord Freiza has already taken Coco away. And now, it's time for you to finally die!" Cortex announced, Crash growled at Cortex and shook his fist at him, Cortex just laughed maniacally.

The chameleon heartless, called the invisible, revealed itself for long enough to roar at the group before disappearing again. On guard, the group stared around, looking for any sign of where the chameleon was at. Crash didn't even bother, he just spun wildly around, quickly managing to find the invisible, which he attacked from each side. The invisible growled before swatting away the tornado that was Crash bandicoot.

Hearing its footsteps, the group knew the heartless was somewhere else now, but as their eyes had all been on Crash they didn't know where it was. Luigi, using as mush magic and skill as he could, summoned multiple lightning bolts, hitting every spec of dirt in the area, while just barely avoiding his friends. As luck would have it, many of the lightning bolts struck the invisible, as well as Cortex's hovercraft, which fell from the sky and into the side of the hill, Cortex landing on the ground with a thud and an exasperated groan.

With it's cover blown, the invisible was body slammed by Big, Naruto readied himself to attack aswell, but stopped when he noticed how tired Luigi looked.

"You alright?" Naruto asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but that attack cost a lot of magic. Don't worry, I'll be fine" Luigi said. But just after he said this, Big was thrown onto him by the angry invisible, crushing the poor mage.

"Hey, you can't just do that to my friends!" Naruto yelled to where he thought the invisible was, for it was once again invisible.

Big got up and carried Luigi to the sidelines, Aku Aku began using his healing magic on the injured little wizard.

Naruto stared around, listening carefully for any sound of movement. However, the invisible was so quiet it was able to sneak up behind Naruto and flick him into the hillside. The invisible, now visible, prepared to strike Naruto with it's large foot. Crash, thinking fast, threw a sharp rock at the chameleon's eye, which at least managed to distract it from Naruto, though now it was after Crash.

The chameleon heartless charged at Crash, and would have squashed him if not for abra, who Luigi had just summoned, using his psychic powers to hold it back. The invisible was held to the ground by abra, Naruto, Crash and Big took their chance to attack it. Just as Naruto was about to strike the keyblade into heartless' brain, abra, who had been struggling to hold down such a large and powerful creature with its mind, lost control of the invisible, which furiously swatted Naruto and Big away while attacking Crash with a strange, rainbow ray from its eyes. Crash panicked and ran away from the beam, which followed him around the clearing, up the nearest tree and across the tops of several more, over the mountainside and even over Cortex (Who almost fainted from shock) until Crash began to succumb to the horrible pain in his chest and was struck down by the rainbow beams, knocking him out cold.

Abra tried desperately to subdue the heartless, but was also knocked out by a swift strike from the invisible's tail. Angry, Big tossed his shield at the invisible's tail, and due to the surprising sharpness of the shield, the invisible's tail was cut clean off, landing on the floor before vanishing into darkness. The chameleon heartless shrieked in agony at the loss of its tail and angrily turned towards Big. The chubby cat simply stood in place, his shield had not returned and he was unsure what to do. And thus, in his moment of weakness, the invisible stabbed Big in the stomach using the horn on its head. Big fell to the ground, clutching his bloody wound. Aku frantically pulled him back next to Luigi with his magic, though this exhausted the mask.

The visible invisible turned to Naruto with a hungry look in its eye. Naruto gulped before raising the keyblade and yelling "Vulpix, flamethrower, or whatever its called"

Vulpix fired the strongest flames it could at the heartless, and though it hurt the invisible badly it didn't stop the chameleon from stomping on vulpix. Terrified by what he'd just seen, Naruto cut off the invisible's foot (The invisible roared in pain) and hastily pushed the foot off vulpix, who was unconscious and badly injured, though miraculously still alive.

Naruto returned his pokemon to its pokeball and charged furiously at the invisible, which smacked him into the hillside without much difficulty.

"Ha ha ha ha ha, don't you see yet, you've lost. Your friends are dying, your too weak and the heartless are mine. As soon as I'm done with you, the whole universe will fall to the heartless. And it's all because you were too weak" Cortex taunted Naruto.

Naruto stared at his comrades, Crash had barely regained consciousness, but was in pretty bad shape. Abra was being returned to its pokeball, though it looked also very weak. Luigi was still badly injured from earlier, he was reaching desperately for his staff, but failing miserably. Big looked like we was going to faint, his cut was leaking out a terrifying amount of blood. Aku Aku was trying to help Luigi recover his staff, but couldn't find the strength to push it into Luigi's hand. Naruto began to cry at the sight of his friends.

"And don't you dare blame me for any of this, it's your fault" Cortex said to Naruto "Because you're too weak to save them, they're going to die with you. And you know why they failed to fight back properly, it's because you got in their way, or maybe your weakness is rubbing off on them"

Naruto growled at Cortex's harsh words, a thin layer of orange chakra was forming around him.

"And I hear you have other friends too, Sasuke and Hinata. Freiza told me, says you're looking for them, well too bad, 'cause they're gone. Lost to the darkness. They never survived after their world was destroyed, they probably died to save you, giving you the chance to survive the darkness while sacrificing themselves. You're the reason you're friends are all dieing, because you're a failure" Cortex shot at the keyblade master.

"Why's he saying all that?" Luigi asked, disgusted by Cortex's spite.

"I don't know, this isn't like Cortex at all, he's never been so evil. Control over the heartless must have had an affect on his heart" Aku Aku expressed his theory, which Luigi completely agreed with.

"You're useless, I remember the last keyblade master that came here, he was a great warrior, he actually deserved the keyblade. But you, ha! You can't even save yourself, you're a lousy little brat" Cortex spat.

As the invisible prepared to squash Naruto, something finally snapped inside him. Naruto's growls became a primal roar, a roar which shook the trees and pushed the invisible back a few feet. Next instant, a huge redish-orange aura surrounded Naruto, it looked like a translucent fox skin. Naruto glared at the invisible before charging at it faster than any bullet. The heartless had no time to react as Naruto began viciously slicing at every part of its body, leaving bloody wounds and cutting off a few body parts before finishing the job by slicing off the monsters head.

The now fox-like Naruto snapped its head to Cortex, who attempted to run away like a frightened chicken. Unfortunately for him, Naruto was too quick and snatched the evil scientist, holding him up by the neck.

"Wait, please, don't kill me!" Cortex begged, but Naruto simply held up the keyblade, intending to slice the yellow-skinned scientist's head in two. But...

"Naruto, no!" Big cried, grabbing Naruto's keyblade hand and holding it back.

"You can't do this Naruto, you just can't" Luigi screeched, though Naruto simply growled infuriatingly at the mage.

Crash uttered a lot of gibberish, as well as the words "Tehra" "Dark" And "Hurt"

"Naruto, please. Cortex doesn't mean any of the things he said, his heart has been corrupted by the heartless. That's the affect they are said to have, they increase the darkness in peoples hearts, turning them into something they're not. Then they devour their hearts. Cortex is a victim of the heartless, his heart has been misguided. You can't kill him because he's just an innocent, well not too innocent, man who's fallen victim to darkness. Killing him would only damage your heart Naruto, please, don't" Aku said pleadingly.

Naruto slowly released his grip on the small scientist, the aura around him quickly vanished. Naruto stared down at the scientist and then to his friends before he too fell to the ground "What have I done"

"It's ok Naruto, it wasn't your fault" Luigi said, patting Naruto comfortingly on the shoulder. Big also patted Naruto, but on the head since his shoulder was taken.

"What was that red stuff?" Big asked curiously.

"I don't know" Naruto replied, but he didn't want to find out. That red aura felt so evil, drawn forth from all his rage. He never wanted to experience it again.

"Whatever it was, it felt evil. I suggest you try and control your anger, use that power again if you need it, but only when absolutely necessary. It could save you again someday. But still, you should probably refrain from using that power right now, we don't know what effects it could have on you" Aku told Naruto sternly.

"Uhh... I think I'll just be going. I'd better get rid of those heartless, they didn't work like I wanted them too" Said Cortex, who seemed dizzy. Cortex hastily left, Aku Aku sensed that the darkness in the scientists heart had dropped a great deal.

"Well, I guess that's that. I don't know where Coco could be, but we're in no shape to look for her, so for now let's go ho-Crash, where are you going!" Aku called urgently, for Crash had run straight into the cave. Though still weak from the fight, the trio followed the bandicoot inside the cave. The inside of the cave was like a circular room, there were lots of plants growing inside, and many butterflies on one part of the walls. Crash scared the butterflies off, revealing a hole shaped like a keyhole in the place they once sat peacefully upon.

"Crash... home" Crash said giddily.

"Wait, this is your home?" Naruto asked, thinking what the bandicoot said was bizarre.

"Maybe this is where he was born" Luigi suggested, unable to think of any more likely possibility.

"Tehra... here. Friends here" Crash said pointedly, Aku stared at the mutated fool until it hit him.

"Hey, I just realized something, tehra is an anagram of heart" Aku said suddenly.

"Heart. So then, this place is a heart" Big said unsurely.

"No, that is" Aku said, gesturing to the keyhole as best he could without arms "That's the keyhole I told you about, it leads to the heart of the world"

"Oh, and I think I see what he means by friends being here, our friends are in our heart" Luigi said, holding his own heart, Big copied his actions with a goofy smile.

"Oh... so then, Sasuke and Hinata aren't really here" Naruto said slowly and sadly.

"Not technically. But don't worry, if what Crash says means what I think it means, then you're friends are fine. They're always with you, in your heart, no matter where you go. If you follow your heart, it will guide you to your friends, just believe in yourself" Aku said in a comforting, fatherly voice.

"Thank you" Naruto said with a smile to the wise mask. Crash tugged at his shirt and began making odd noises, pointing encouragingly to the keyblade and then the keyhole.

"I think he wants you to seal the keyhole" Aku Aku said, unsure how and why Crash knew about this.

"How do I do that?" Naruto asked cluelessly.

"Just point the keyblade at the keyhole, it'll do the rest" Aku Aku instructed. Naruto did as he was told and pointed the keyblade at the keyhole, a thin beam of light suddenly formed from its tip and was shot into the keyhole. There was a loud click and the keyhole vanished, leaving behind an odd gummi as it did so.

"Hey look, a gummi! You think it's the kings?" Big asked excitedly, Luigi picked up the gummi and examined it.

"No" Luigi said with a disappointed frown "This definitely isn't a type of gummi Mario's ship has. But let's keep it anyway, might be useful"

* * *

Back in the dark world that held the mysterious castle, Freiza, Eggman, Jadis and lord Voldemort were gathered around their usual table, witnessing the sealing of the keyhole through a hologram.

"Well, that didn't work" Eggman said bitterly.

"Indeed, the scientists own ego enraged the keyblade master, and awoke a dark power within him. If he had not lingered too far in the darkness this might not have happened" Freiza explained.

"You're kidding, he only summoned a few heartless and he was already losing himself to the darkness" Eggman said in a mocking voice.

"It's because his heart was weak. A pathetic fool like him should not have been trusted with the heartless" Voldemort mused.

"Indeed, he didn't even summon the invisible, I did" Said Freiza.

"You know, this boy is becoming a problem, he has already found and sealed one of the keyholes. This pushes our plans back a step" Jadis said seriously.

"Yes, but it will be a very long time until he finds the rest. If he does finds the rest that is" Freiza said, altering the image upon the table so tat it just showed Naruto, Luigi and Big "Besides, they still remain blissfully unaware of our plans"

"You mean the princesses?" Eggman asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. They're falling into our hands one by one. Speaking of which..." Freiza said, summoning several shadow heartless, who were subduing a terrified Coco bandicoot.

* * *

"So where's Coco?" Naruto wondered.

"Who knows, she could be anywhere" Aku said grimly.

The group were resting in Crash's house. Their injuries were slowly healing, and everyone was able to stand steadily. Vulpix and abra were being sprayed by Luigi with what professor Oak called super potion, which was quickly healing them.

Crash meanwhile was crying over the loss of his sister, they'd been through so much together, and now she was gone. Sensing how Crash felt, Naruto told the bandicoot "Don't worry Crash, we'll get her back for you"

"You will?" Aku Aku asked hopefully.

"We will?" Luigi and Big asked unsurely.

"Yeah, we're travelling around the worlds right now, we'll keep an eye out for her" Naruto said, Crash hugged him thankfully.

"Well then, I wish you good luck. You know, you really are a lot like Minato. I wouldn't be surprised if you were his son" Aku Aku said proudly.

"Thanks" Naruto replied earnestly.

"We gotta go soon. We'll bring Coco back as soon as we possibly can. Until then, good luck handling Cortex" Said Luigi.

Crash suddenly began rummaging through his old trunk, he pulled out a keychain that resembled his head and handed it to Naruto, saying "Crash... Naruto... friends"

* * *

**Tiger lover 16: Well, that's this chapter finished. Hope it didn't seem too rushed, I really wanted to conclude this subplot quickly. Anyway, hope you all liked it. I'm taking a short brake to work on the next arc, I'm not sure what to replace wonderland with. Anyway, goodbye for now.**


	10. Saving Hyrule: Part 1

**Tiger lover 16: Ok, I seem to be having problems publishing my stories at the moment, but it's not too serious. Not at the moment anyway. Also, I hope you like this chapter, it's nothing like wonderland that's for sure.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Saving Hyrule: Part 1**

After bidding farewell to Crash and Aku Aku, our heroes took off into the stars for another adventure. Their near death experience was still stuck in all their minds.

"I can't believe we almost got beat by a heartless" Said Luigi the next day.

"Yeah, we could have died" Big said grimly.

"That just means we need to get stronger, so that we never lose to those freaks" Naruto said with determination.

"Oh yeah, what's that new keychain do?" Big asked excitedly.

"Don't know yet, I'll give it a try now" Naruto said, pulling out the keychain Crash had given him. Wondering why he hadn't done so earlier, Naruto swapped it for the ho-oh keychain, the keyblade flashed and then changed to look mostly the same as its original form, but with a dark blue handle and an orange body, the teeth were also more jagged.

"Hmm, cool. I'll call his the bandicoot keyblade, after Crash. I wonder what cool powers it has" Naruto said, remembering how the ho-oh keychain gave him the power to fly. That amazing power would be hard to beat, which only got Naruto more hyped.

"In case it's destructive, I advise you don't use it in here" Luigi warned, Big and Naruto both chuckled madly.

"So, we going back to Traverse town to ask about that gummi thing?" Naruto asked.

"Later, there's still another world we should go to first. It's a place called Hyrule, a wonderful land surrounding a large castle where the royal family live" Luigi explained.

"Sounds like a place your king could be" Naruto said hopefully.

"Yeah, if it were any king but Mario. He's the adventurous type, and he's a plumber. Not the type to hang around in odd castles. Plus, why would he stay in a castle if he has his own?" Luigi asked.

"Oh, well, Sasuke and Hinata might be there though" Naruto said hopefully.

"Yeah, maybe" Said Big comfortingly. He knew Naruto was becoming increasingly concerned about his friends whereabouts, and their last failure and the disappearance of Coco only made it worse. Naruto did his best to hide it though, putting on a fake version of his usual smile. Big however could see right through it.

Big exchanged glances with Luigi, who, as though he'd read Big's mind, hurriedly said "Let's go check it out"

* * *

Within minutes the trio arrived on the world called Hyrule. Contrary to what Luigi said, it was far from beautiful. The land looked barren, there were piles of human bones in some places, the sky was blackish red and the castle looked like the lair of an evil villain.

"You call this beautiful?" Naruto asked Luigi sarcastically.

"That's what it said in the brochure" Luigi replied, holding said brochure up to his face "Oh, wait, this was dated nine years ago..."

Big stared around, trying to find at least some sign of life, and maybe a place to fish. He found neither, an ominous sign for the royal knight.

"You don't suppose the heartless did this?" Big asked fearfully.

"I wouldn't put it past them" Naruto replied, staring at a pile of bones, which were apparently being eaten by strange insects. The mere thought made Naruto and friends shudder.

Not knowing where else to look on this forsaken world, the trio headed for the castle, but when they were only half way there they were stopped by a fat green, somewhat humanoid creature riding a pig with long horns.

"Halt, who goes there?" The creature demanded, Naruto thought he sounded like a gorilla with a chest cold and a mouth full of soap.

"Who wants to know?" Naruto asked rudely.

"King Bulbin, that's me. I am under strict orders from lord Ganondorf to eliminate three people of your appearance. Now, state your names" The creature instructed, pulling out a piece of tattered parchment.

"Well, I'm Big, and this is-" Big was interrupted when Luigi cast a freezing spell, freezing the purple cats mouth to stop him from blabbing.

"Big eh" Bulbin mumbled, holding his parchment up to his face so close it touched his nose "Are you the keyblade master I've heard so much about?" He demanded. Big shook his head and pointed at Naruto "Oh, so it's you"

"Yeah, so what" Naruto replied.

"So, I'm under orders to kill you. So prepare to die!" Bulbin yelled, pulling out his axe and ordering his pig charged at the group. However, Luigi easily knocked the pig out with a stunning spell, Naruto struck the axe out of Bulbin's hand with the keyblade and Big picked the fat creature up and threw him into a nearby boulder.

"Man that was easy" Naruto commented.

"Yeah, compared to our last battle that was almost too easy" Said Luigi.

King Bulbin growled "You think you've won? Well your wrong! Heartless, come and kill these creeps!" Bulbin demanded, and twelve soldier heartless appeared before the trio.

"Now that's what I'm talking about" Luigi said eagerly.

"You guys ready?" Naruto asked, his teammates nodded. But before they could even begin their battle, several arrows shot down from the sky and destroyed eight of the soldiers, the others were destroyed when a teenage boy dressed in green appeared and sliced at them with a magnificent sword with a peculiar purple handle.

A black, impish creature appeared from the ground and laughed at the shocked king "Nice try Bulbin, you and your heartless are beat" She said tauntingly.

"Oh... you're right" Bulbin moaned.

"Wow, I didn't even know he could talk" the imp said, surprised.

"Me neither. Anyway, Bulbin, why do you keep doing stuff like this?" The boy asked.

"I follow whichever side is stronger, that is what I have always done. It is all I know how to do" Bulbin replied sadly.

"That explains a lot. Well, why don't you try making your own decisions, you have your own free will, like all living creatures" The boy explained.

"But... if I don't fight for the stronger side, what else is there for me to do?" Bulbin asked longingly.

"Like I said, you can make your own decisions. Just think about it" The boy replied.

"Hmm" Bulbin mumbled, staring thoughtfully at the green clad boy for no less than twenty seconds before walking off into the never ending dystopia, along with his pig, which was still struggling from the effects of Luigi's stunning spell.

"What a wimp" The imp said.

"Don't call him that Midna. It's kind of sad, all he really wants is a purpose in life, because he doesn't think he has one" Said the boy in green.

"Maybe he should just get a job, the lazy bum" Said Midna.

The boy turned to the group "You ok?"

"Yeah, we could've taken them you know" Said Naruto, putting his hands behind his head to look impressive, Midna sniggered and thought he looked stupid.

"Sorry, just wanted to help" The boy replied politely.

"That's all you ever want to do Link" Midna commented.

"Well, Hyrule has been taken over by Ganondorf, so what else can we do?" The boy called Link responded.

"Good point. Hi, I'm the beautiful queen of twilight, Midna" The imp-like being introduced herself.

"I don't think beautiful is the right word" Luigi whispered to Big, Midna managed to hear this however and threw a rock at the wizard.

"I don't think I've seen your faces before, what are your names?" Link questioned.

"Naruto" Naruto began.

"Luigi"

"And Big" Big finished with a joyous laugh

"You guys ought to be hiding, it's not safe to wander around near the castle anymore" Link warned.

"Why not?" Big asked dumbly.

"Some big jerk called Ganondarf took over the kingdom with those dumb heartless things and turned Hyrule into this, and put hundreds of innocent people to death" Midna explained bitterly.

"Why?" Naruto asked, horrified and disgusted.

"That's just the sorta guy Ganondorf is. He's been causing problems for Hyrule since I was a little kid" Link said.

"Good thing you're always here to stop him" Midna said proudly.

"Yeah, but this time it's different. Those new creatures are powerful, they take over villages within a day and turn them to rubble, everyone that tries to stop them ends up losing their heart. I tried to stop them, but then Ganondorf took over the castle and kidnapped princess Zelda, I can't get into the castle because all the entrances have been blocked off but the front door, and it's locked so tight it's impossible to open" Link said in defeat.

"Locked huh... I can help you with that" Said Naruto.

"Really?" Midna and Link asked in unison.

"Yeah, Naruto's keyblade can unlock anything" Luigi answered for Naruto.

"Yep, just take us to the castle and we'll help you save your kingdom" Naruto said confidently.

"Not that I'm not extremely grateful, but even if we get in it's not going to be easy, Ganondorf will have set up some really strong defences, just getting to him will be difficult" Link explained.

"Don't worry, we've dealt with this sorta thing before" Said Luigi.

"We can do it" Big said happily.

"Thanks. For a couple of weirdos you're not half bad" Midna complimented, though our heroes didn't take it as such.

"Hey!" Naruto and Luigi yelled while Big simply pouted.

"Well you are. Now come on, we've got a door to open" Midna said, pulling Naruto and Luigi by the collars and dragging them towards the castle.

"This happen a lot?" Big asked, staring after his friends.

"Pretty much every day" Link replied jokingly.

* * *

"What do you mean Zelda isn't one of them!" Yelled the king of evil, Ganondorf, a man with green skin, orange hair and dressed in black armour. He was the main reason Hyrule was in its current state, the other reason being the alien reptile creature in front of him.

"I'm afraid she is not one of the seven princesses of heart" Freiza replied calmly. He looked out through the window onto the barren land that days ago was a thriving kingdom. He was surprised by how quick Ganondorf had conquered this world when he'd given him control of the heartless. It just proved he would be a useful ally.

"But that makes no sense, her heart must be pure" Ganondorf said in disbelief.

"Her heart, good as it is, still has some traces of darkness. But in any case, giving you control of the heartless wasn't a total loss" Said Freiza.

"Indeed, thanks to them Hyrule is finally mine. Or at least it will be once that rotten warrior Link is out of the way" Ganondorf said, clenching his fist.

"What trouble could one boy be" Freiza said nonchalantly.

"You don't know Link, he's foiled my plans time and time again" Ganondorf said bitterly.

"Yes, I've heard. Don't let that discourage you though, I've had plans that have failed due to the interference of so called heroes..." Freiza began, grinding his teeth at the memory, Kakarot becoming a super saiyan, Vegeta leading his allies to recover the first princesses heart, and of course that retched keyblade master with the giant fan "But that is not important, for now, what do you plan to do with the princess?" Freiza questioned.

"Well, I still need the triforce of wisdom from her, once I've extracted it I suppose I'll feed her to the heartless" Ganondorf said thoughtfully.

"Good thinking, they'll enjoy a heart of her standards. Hopefully you will have more luck than Cortex" Freiza said.

"I will. Just as soon as I've taken care of that green brat"

* * *

"Ok, open it" Midna said once the group reached the castle.

Naruto was nervous about the peculiar lack of heartless or any kind of defences, but did as he was told and raised the bandicoot keyblade to the lock on the castle door, a beam of light shot from it, entered the lock and the doors flew open, to reveal a large troop of heartless.

"I thought it was too quiet, get ready" Link instructed, pulling out his sword, which he said was called the master sword and held unmatched power, which Naruto disagreed to.

Big and Luigi pulled out their own weapons and the small group charged into the castle, except for Midna, who sunk back into the floor because she couldn't fight so well.

Multiple shadow heartless lunged at Big, who swatted them all away with his shield. Luigi was caught by the foot by one of the shadows, but he quickly kicked it away and cast a fire spell at the soldiers that attempted to strike him, destroying them in a fiery explosion. Link ran past most of the heartless, slashing them into non-existence quickly and proceeded to the stairway. Naruto finished striking down the powerwilds he'd been fighting and followed Link, Luigi and Big by his side.

Link continued to make his way to the throne room, where he was sure Ganondorf was, until he was hit by a surprise attack by a huge, armoured heartless called a large body. The large body raised its foot to stomp on Link, but was stabbed in the back by Naruto's keyblade and disappeared into darkness, like heartless often do.

"You alright?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah" Link said, pulling himself up.

"Heads up" Midna's voice called, Naruto and Link just barely avoided the four new large bodies that fell out of the sky (Or from the hole in the upper floor to be more precise).

One of the large bodies leaped at Naruto and probably would have squashed him, if not for Big headbutting it away. Big then threw his shield at the large body, but it missed. The heartless laughed, and didn't notice the shield fly into his back, Big's shield had a habit of acting as a boomerang. Big's shield cut straight through the large body and killed it, Big then snatched his shield back and used it to squash an unlucky soldier.

Luigi dodged his large body and shot it with a freeze spell. As the heartless attempted to brake free Luigi charged up a powerful lightning bolt. Just as the large body managed to free itself Luigi shot the lightning at it, the overweight heartless stood feebly on the spot, electricity flowing through its body until it finally exploded causing.

"Wow, that was easy" Luigi commented, he didn't feel that way for long as a shadow leaped upon his head the next second, resulting in the green mage running in circles frantically and trying to pull it off.

Link was quick to destroy his large body, sliding underneath what little space there was beneath the large bodies legs, Link stabbed into the heartless' back, quickly and skillfully destroying it.

Naruto stood staring at the large body, when it charged forward Naruto jumped onto its head and stabbed the heartless in the face. The enraged large body swatted Naruto off of itself just before it could be killed, and started glowing purple.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Beats me" Luigi replied before the heartless charged at him, although it was much faster now and the impact sent Luigi flying through the castle wall.

"Oh, that's what it means" Big said pointedly.

The heartless again charged at Naruto, but was attacked by none other than munchlax, who devoured its head.

"Good job munchy" Big cheered for his pokemon.

"Uh, guys. You might wanna take a look at this" Luigi said after returning to the group, he pointed to what was practically a colony of ten thousand heartless heading towards the group.

"This can't be good" Naruto said as munchlax cowered behind him.

Link spotted a door which he knew lead to an empty room and told the others to follow him into it. As soon as they were inside, Luigi cast a spell on the door to keep anything from getting through it.

"Great, now we're trapped" Naruto moaned grumpily.

"It's only until the heartless give up and leave, then we can get back to what we were doing" Said Luigi, who was trying to be optimistic.

"Yeah, and you know, it could be worse, we could be trapped in a room with a giant scorpion Link said, also optomistically. Just then, a giant scorpion popped up out of the ground.

"You just had to open your big mouth, didn't you" Luigi said in annoyance, Link grinned sheepishly.

* * *

**Tiger lover 16: Ok, I think I'll end it here. Hope you liked the chapter, I really couldn't find anything that would work quite like wonderland, so I did something I thought was a bit more original. Also, in response to Chewie Cookies's private message, I appreciate your ideas, but the Hinata's point of view thing is something I can't do in this story. I might add a few more flashback scenes where Naruto sees Hinata's memories though, but not at the moment. Also, I knew about vulpix's ability, I just didn't use it as part of the battle against Cortex, Tiny and Dingodile because I wanted the fight to seem lame. Anyway, that's all for now, bye.**


	11. Saving Hyrule: Part 2

**Tiger lover 16: Ok, chapter 11. I'm worried that the popularity of this story is dropping like a rock, I hope more people start reading soon. And remember my request, if you like this story then please recommend it to friends. Anyway, on with the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 11, Saving Hyrule: Part 2**

The giant scorpion made an uncharacteristic hissing sound at our heroes, who stared back as it in worry. Link thought it was related to a creature called Gohma because of its one big eye.

"Why do we always have to fight giant monsters?" Luigi asked, Big and Naruto shrugged.

The scorpion thrust its stinger at the group, all of whom managed to dodge at just the right time. The scorpion then began firing its pincers in random directions, Luigi got out with a cut shoulder and Naruto and Link were ok, but Big got caught in the giant pincers.

"Oh no!" Link cried.

"We gotta save Big" Naruto said, attempting to charge the giant, one-eyed scorpion, but was stopped by one of Luigi's body bind curses, momentarily freezing him to the spot "What are you doing!"

"Trust me, he'll be fine" Luigi replied with a smirk. And he was right. The scorpion attempted to crush Big, however, Big's fat was not nearly as soft as it looked, in fact Big's body was as hard as a rock. The scorpion only found out after its pincer broke from pressure and Big leaped out and rejoined his friends. The scorpion let out an odd scream of pain, completely distracted from Naruto and friends. This gave Link the time to charge the beast and stab it in the eye with the master sword. The scorpion let out an even greater cry and flicked Link away, it still seemed to have some fight left in it though.

"Honestly, this is all just too easy" Naruto commented, dissapointed by the lack of a challenge this world offered.

The scorpion looked weakly at the group, it's eye filled with rage after seeing the calm and even humorous looks on every-ones faces, so it attacked them with an unexpected fire breath. The group were too surprised to avoid the sudden attack, though all that happened was that their clothes were burned slightly and their faces became covered in ash.

"And I thought the author was above blackface gags" Luigi puffed.

"He didn't mean it like that at first, he didn't even know what blackface was until just before he started editing this" Big said defensively (Thanks man, er, cat)

"Some was some firebreath" Naruto said sarcastically. He decided to just end the battle quickly by throwing the keyblade into the scorpions eye, the creature roared in pain before falling to the ground, dead.

"Honestly, what was Ganondorf thinking. He's really lost his touch" Link said, shaking his head disapprovingly at the dead scorpion.

"Well, that just makes our jobs a lot easier" Luigi said happily.

"Yeah, but I was looking forward to a little more action than this" Naruto said sadly.

"Hey, you think the heartless outside the door have gone now?" Big asked the trio. Midna at that moment appeared from the ground.

"Yep, left while you were fighting big dork there" Midna informed the group.

"By the way, where were you this whole time?" Naruto asked accusingly.

"Hey, I'm not wasting my life fighting heartless, that's your job" Midna replied half jokingly.

* * *

"Well that was pointless" Freiza said, both bored and annoyed.

"I should have just gone with Gohma, that creature was pathetic!" Ganondorf yelled, banging his fist into the wall and forming a large crack. Freiza scoffed

"All of those ordinary beast are pathetic, this world has many deadly and powerful creatures, but since those three are not from this world they bring unusual powers, powers that can easily conquer the pitiful beasts of Hyrule" Freiza explained.

"You mean none of my minions are good enouth to destroy them?" Ganondorf asked hopelessly.

"Obviously, if they never worked on Link they're not going to work on the keyblade master and his friends. Why not just use one of the super heartless I gave you the power to summon" Freiza suggested.

"Hmm... I have a better idea" Ganondorf said, grinning wickedly. Freiza rolled his eyes.

'Mental note... when the keyhole is found, fire him'

* * *

After leaving the room with the giant, and not so threatening scorpion, Link led the trio further into the castle. The group decided to be more careful, so not to attract too many heartless like last time.

"So, how far to the throne room?" Naruto whispered.

"Not too far" Link whispered back. The group continued on their way, before Big spotted something down another hallway.

"Who's that?" Big asked, pointing to a man in black armour with dark green skin.

"Ganondorf!" Link spat before charging down the hallway at what appeared to be Ganondorf, Naruto Luigi and Big behind him. However, when they reached Ganondorf he disappeared, and the door he was standing in front of opened. The small group stared curiously at the open door when a mysterious force suddenly began sucking them through it. The heroes struggled to get away, Luigi even tried to disapparate, something he'd never successfully done, but they were ultimately trapped within the strange room. Said room was empty, except for four pedestals, each with a black crystal laying on top.

"What's this room?" Luigi asked suspisciously.

"I don't know, I've never been to this part of the castle" Link explained.

As if to answer the groups questions, black mist appeared in front of the pedestals, when it cleared, Ganondorf stood before the group. However, it was obvious that this was not the real Ganondorf, but a hologram, seeing how he was completely translucent.

"Good to see you again Link" The image of Ganondorf said jokingly.

"Hello Ganondorf, where's Zelda, what've you done with her?" Link demanded. Naruto noticed he asked this question as though he'd done it a thousand times before.

"Nothing... yet. As soon as I've removed the triforce of wisdom from her the princess will be of no further use to me, so I might as well, say, feed her to the queen Gohma" Ganondorf suggested cruelly.

"Where is she!" Link roared, gripping the master sword threateningly. The Ganondorf hologram simply chuckled.

"Why did you trap us in this room?" Luigi questioned.

"See these crystals?" Ganondorf asked, everyone present nodded "These are special nightmare crystals, they will send you into your mind to do battle with a foe from your past. Win, and you're free to leave this place. Lose, and, well, you die"

"Sounds easy enough" Naruto said calmly.

Ganondorf's hologram chuckled again "You really think so?" He asked mysteriously before vanishing.

"Well, let's get to it" Link said, reaching for one of the crystals.

"But what if it's a trick?" Big thought out loud.

"He has a point, for once, those crystals could just instantly kill us or something" Luigi told his friends.

Midna once again appeared and began examining the crystals "Yep, these are nightmare crystals. These things come from the twilight realm, must be where he got them from" She said.

"Twilight realm?" Naruto asked Link.

"It's where Midna came from" Link explained.

"The people there must be as ugly as her then" Naruto joked, Midna slapped him.

"Ok, everyone grab a crystal and brace yourselves" Link instructed.

"I don't know if I can do this" Big said nervously.

"Don't be scared Big, you're a lot stronger than you think, just believe in yourself" Luigi said, lifting Big's spirits.

Nodding to eachother, Naruto, Luigi, Big and Link all grabbed their own crystal. The sensation that followed was like being sucked down a giant plug hole, Naruto felt like he was going to be sick from the unpleasantness.

* * *

Link awoke in the middle of a field. After witnessing Hyrule be turned to ruin by the heartless, he was surprised by how beautiful this place looked.

"Hmm... so what monster will I be fighting. I've fought plenty, so I'd better prepare for the worst" Link told himself.

"You'd better" Came a familiar voice behind Link. Link turned around and came face to face with a dark version of himself. Completely black with glowing red eyes, Dark Link was the evil version of Link, created with the purpose of destroying the hero of time.

"Haven't seen you in a while dark" Link greeted in a somewhat friendly manner.

"Indeed, I've been waiting to see you again for so long. So that I can kill you" Dark Link replied, pointing his own dark version of the master sword to Link's face.

"You can try" Link replied, smirking deviously at his dark opposite.

The two warriors leaped back a few feet, preparing their attacks. Dark Link charged at the real Link, who countered his attacks. The two were locked in a sword fight, evenly matched, though dark Link changed this by pulling out his shield and striking Link's leg. Link dropped to his knees in pain, clutching the leg dark Link's shield had struck.

"That was a dirty trick" Link said accusingly.

"I know, but what do I care?" Dark Link asked rhetorically, holding the dark master sword high above Link before thrusting it down, Link managed to block it with his own sword, though had trouble keeping his grip due to the pain in his leg.

"Face it Link, you can't win this time" Dark Link mocked his good counterpart, who responded by falling back, pulling out his bow and arrows, and shooting one at dark Link. By chance, the arrow hit dark Link straight in the eye, causing him to step back several feet while he tried pulling the arrow out from his socket. Link took the chance to pull out a botte containing a captured fairy. Link opened the bottle, releasing the fairy, who healed Link's leg before flying off. Link was already back on his feet by the time dark Link had removed the arrow.

"You're not as pathetic as you look. Still pathetic though" Dark Link joked.

"We'll see who's laughing when I win this battle" Link replied confidently.

"Yeah right" Dark Link said, throwing a black boomerang at the normal Link. As Link had expected, this turned out to be a dark version of the gale boomerang, which created a miniature tornado as it was thrown. Link rolled away from the boomerang, Dark Link leaped at him and almost sliced off Link's head with his sword, though Link managed to roll away again. Dark Link pulled his sword out of the ground just quick enough to block Link's own master sword. The two master swords clashed several times more, however, Dark Link somehow managed to gain the upper hand and Link ended up on the floor, the master sword at least five metres away from him.

"Face it Link" Dark Link said, pointing the dark master blade to his good counterpart's face "You lose, I know all your moves, you can't beat me"

Link grinned, finally knowing his advantage over his dark side "You know all my abilities, yes. In this form" He said. Dark Link stared at Link in confusion, before Link suddenly began to transform into a wolf. Dark Link was too stunned to attack, which made him an easy target for wolf Link. Wolf Link swatted the dark master sword away from his face and pounced on Dark Link, who dropped the dark master sword and was pinned to the ground. Wolf Link growled at Dark Link, who responded by punching the beast in the face and hastily pushing him off of his torso. Dark Link made a grab for his sword, but wolf Link pounced on his back and delivered a powerful bite to his neck. Finally defeated, Dark Link stared to wolf Link with a grimace before fading away, as did the dark master sword. Wolf Link went to pick up his own master sword and used it to transform back into regular Link.

"Looks like I win this round dark" Said Link.

* * *

Naruto slowly awoke to find himself, not in hyrule castle, but on the paopu island at Konoha beach, the way it was just before he'd been forced to leave his home (AKA the way it was when he fought the darkside).

"Ok, this is creepy" Naruto commented, looking down at his village, which was covered mostly in darkness "The first time I get to see my home again and it's covered in darkness, that's just my luck!"

Naruto was distracted from his thought by a loud roar, he didn't need to turn around to know what it was, the darkside. Naruto looked up into the eyes of the gigantic heartless, it was as scary and horrible as Naruto remembered it.

"Oh well, at least this'll be easy" Naruto said, boy was he wrong.

Naruto summoned the keyblade and charged at the beast, who threw its hand into the ground, just missing Naruto. Naruto proceeded to attack the heartless' hand, but was interrupted by a group of shadow heartless, and a lot more shadow heartless than he remembered, there was at least a hundred of them. Naruto swiped at the shadows with the bandicoot keyblade, though only took out five of them while ten more jumped on Naruto and pushed him to the ground. Naruto managed to swat the shadows off of him, but was then pushed back down to the ground by magical orbs fired from the darksides chest. The heartless ganged up on Naruto, who kicked them away and got to his feet again. Naruto continued to swipe at the heartless, though it didn't feel like he was making any progress, as more of them continued to attack him. That was when he got a great idea.

"Hey, keyblade, can you make me spin like Crash could?" Naruto asked, hoping that was the bandicoot keyblades special power. And it was. Naruto suddenly transformed into an orange tornado, which zipped through the heartless at great speed and sent them all into non-existence. After the shadows were gone, the darkside again punched its fist into the ground, though thanks to the tornado that was Naruto it didn't manage to summon any heartless. Naruto stopped spinning, feeling really dizzy, and was given a swift kick by the darkside, almost knocking him off the edge of the island.

"At least this parts the same as last time" Naruto commented.

The darkside's heart shaped hole began to glow and several purple orbs of energy shot at Naruto, who this time managed to deflect them, albeit with greater difficulty than he could remember. The orbs struck the darkside straight in the head, stunning the giant heartless. Remembering his last battle with the giant heartless, Naruto jumped on the giant and climbed up onto its shoulder. Naruto then stabbed the keyblade straight into the heartless' eye. The darkside one again tried to swat Naruto away, but it was no use, and after a while the beast fell to the ground and vanished into darkness.

"Well... that was easy" Naruto laughed, ignoring the fact that he was wrong.

* * *

"This place is creepy" Luigi told himself, he was in a large, dark, circular room, it was pitch black, and had a very scary atmosphere, as well as a slightly familiar feel.

"Oh well, I'm not scared, give me your best shot Ganondorf" Luigi said bravely. It was then that his opponent appeared, it was his worst fear, a giant boo ghost.

Luigi screamed at the top of his lungs and ran away, smack straight into the wall, the giant boo laughed hysterically at Luigi's terror.

Luigi huddled in the corner, though he wasn't as big a coward as he once was, he was still terrified around ghosts, he just couldn't handle them. The giant boo, which Luigi knew as king boo, slowly approached the trembling green wizard, making exaggerated ghost noises to scare him, needless to say it worked, as Luigi ran to the other side of the room, smacking into the wall again. King boo laughed and approached Luigi once more, Luigi tried looking at the boo, knowing that it couldn't fight if you look at it (For some reason) But his fear froze him and he couldn't bare to look, all he did was run.

"I'm doomed" Luigi told himself, he thought of his friends and how dissapointed they would be when he died. Something about this thought lighted a sort of fire in Luigi's chest, his fear (Well, most of it) Melted away, and he soon found himself on his feet, facing the king boo, who looked absolutely shocked and hastily covered his eyes. Luigi raised his staff and pointed it to the giant boo, but realised he didn't know what spell to use on it.

"Hmm... let's see, what was boo's weakness again, I know it had a weakness of some sort" Luigi said thoughtfully, unintentionally looking away from king boo, who took the opportunity to summon ten smaller boos. Luigi noticed the new arrivals and screamed at the top of his lungs, once again running into the wall, the boos all laughed.

Luigi huddled up in a corner as one of the boos approached him, too scared to think, Luigi shot a fireball from his staff at the boo. By unbelievably good luck, the fireball ricocheted off the wall and struck the ceiling, creating a hole from which shone a ray of light that hit the boo and made it disappear.

Luigi stared at the light, and noticed how terrified the other boos were, even the king boo. A wicked grin spread up his mustached face "That's it, boos weakness is light" Luigi said happily, raising his staff at the king boo and chanting "Lumos Solem" A beam of light shot from Luigi's staff and struck the king boo, who cried in pain before vanishing, but not before reflecting the light on the other boos, destroying them too.

Luigi sighed "That wasn't too bad. I hope Big's ok, he's not used to fighting by himself" Luigi said worryingly.

* * *

But Big was not ok, he was more than ok. He'd wound up in a jungle somewhere and was fishing to his hearts content, munchlax sat beside him, looking hungrily at all the fish in the water.

"This is the life, huh munchy?" Big asked his pokemon, who said his name, since it was all he could say. Just as Big was getting really relaxed, he remembered something important "Hey, weren't we supposed to fight somebody?" Big asked, munchlax shrugged.

Big returned to fishing, but his fun was interrupted by a strange thud that moved the earth and scared the fish away, much to munchlax's distress. Big stared around unsurely, quickly coming to the conclusion that whatever made the thudding was gone now, Big tried to go back to fishing, but changed his mind when a giant chameleon emerged from the bushes.

Big screamed and got to his feet, stuffing his fishing rod into his pants and getting his shield out to fight. Considering that this chameleon had easily beaten him, Naruto, Luigi and Crash bandicoot the last time he'd seen it, Big was not feeling confident, and neither was munchlax.

The invisible roared and pounced at Big, who sidestepped out of the way. Big held his shield high and barged into the chameleon heartless, who, surprisingly, was knocked off its feet. Big stared at the invisible, surprised by his own strength. However, he waited a bit too long and the invisible swatted him through several trees, giving him a powerful backache. Munchlax followed his master, who had ended up by the mountain side where Big and his friends had last fought the invisible.

The chameleon heartless tore a path through the trees to Big, who was shaking with fear. The invisible tried to stomp on Big, but the captain of the guards used his sheild to block the attack and run out of the way. The invisible chased Big around the mountain side, but the whole time, munchlax remained quite still, seemingly in a trance.

The invisible managed to trap the screaming Big in a corner, raising its front legs to crush the poor cat. Big had pretty much given up, but at the last moment, he remembered what Luigi had told him before entering this world.

"Don't be scared Big, you're a lot stronger than you think, just believe in yourself" Something about these words brought new hope to Big, who grabbed the invisible's feet just before it could crush him and, with all the strength he could muster, flipped the heartless onto its back. Big proceeded to cut off the chameleon's tail and horn with his shield. Angered, the invisible kicked Big straight into the mountain, though before it could make another move, a beam of light shot out of nowhere and tore through the invisible's chest, wounding it and causing it to fall to the floor in agony.

Big looked behind the giant, and saw that the source of the beam was none other than munchlax, who appeared to have gathered energy from the sunlight.

"Good job munchy" Big said happily. Seeing his chance to finish the battle, Big used his incredible climbing skills to reach the top of the hill, which he then jumped off of, landing straight on the invisibles head, squashing it flat. With its head crushed, the invisible vanished into darkness.

"We did it!" Big cheered "Now lets go fish" He added, munchlax nodded eagerly.

* * *

"Oh, where are they?" Midna thought out loud, pacing the room with the nightmare crystals, neither Link, Naruto, Luigi or Big had returned, and she was getting very worried. Her worries were put to rest however when the nightmare crystals began to glow and, in a flash, her friends all emerged from them, alive and well. Except for the injuries they'd received during their battles.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys" Midna said, relieved.

"Good to see you too Midna" Link replied.

"And I'm glad to see you guys" Naruto said to Luigi and Big.

Big moaned and said "I didn't even have time to go fishing" Luigi chuckled at this comment.

"It's good to have you back Big"

"What was your battle like Luigi?" Naruto asked nosily, and to Luigi's annoyance.

"Don't ask" Luigi said quickly, Naruto sniggered, knowing it had to be embarassing.

As the group, sans Luigi, began discussing their battles (Naruto and Luigi refused to believe Big defeated the invisible so easily) Midna made her way to the door and pushed it open.

"Uh, guys" Midna announced, the rest of the team turned to her "Let's go"

"Oh, right. Wonder what Ganondorf will say when he sees we're alive" Said Link.

* * *

"NOOO!" Ganondorf roared, smashing multiple holes in the walls and even the throne.

"You seem a bit tense" Freiza commented.

"Tense is an understatement, I'M FURIOUS!" Ganondorf spat at Freiza, litterally.

"I see from your anger that you're your doomed to fail like Cortex. Pity, I could've used your assistance in conquering the universe" Freiza said with no emotion, Ganondorf frowned at him.

"We'll see who the doomed one is when those fools heads are lying at the bottom of the lake!" Ganondorf replied.

"If only... I'll be going now, and I'll take my heartless with me" Freiza said before disappearing in the usual fashion.

"Keep your worthless lackeys, I'll deal with those fools myself!" Ganondorf yelled at Freiza's retreating form.

* * *

**Tiger lover 16: Finally done. This chapter was the hardest to write yet, so I'm sorry if it seemed rushed or not that good. I'll get the next chapter up soon, I'll be glad when this Hyrule arc is done. Anyway, the story will really pick up when we get back to traverse town, a new character will join the group and some interesting events will take place, but for now, I'd better write the fight with Ganondorf. Bye.**


	12. Saving Hyrule: Part 3

**Tiger lover 16: Chapter 13, and the end of the Hyrule arc. Good, last chapter was a nightmare to write. Anyway, this chapter will have a lot of action since it's the fight against Ganondorf, so, enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 12, Saving Hyrule: Part 3**

"Where're all the heartless?" Big asked, noticing the ominous lack of shadows and soldiers in the castle since they'd left the room with the nightmare crystals.

"I was wondering the same thing" Link said thoughtfully.

"You think It's a trap?" Midna asked.

"Knowing Ganondorf, it might be" Link replied seriously. He was wrong, of course, the heartless had left the castle and were searching again for the keyhole, but our heroes didn't know that.

"Well, we're ready for anything he throws at us" Naruto said confidently.

'I hope you're right' Link thought.

The group of five made its way through many of the castles passageways with ease, not a single heartless or Hyrulian monster in sight, and finally, they arrived at a large door which Link said led to the throne room, where Ganondorf was most likely to be.

"Alright, this is it, there's no going back after this. You guys sure you're ready?" Link asked.

"We've been ready for two chapters, let's go" Luigi said, pushing open the door with his magic. The room was quite big, Naruto was surprised by how large yet almost empty the room was, though Link wasn't, he'd been here several times before, and Luigi and Big used to live in a castle, so it was no surprise to them. On the other side of the room, sitting high on the royal throne was Ganondorf, the king of evil, and above him, trapped in a cage made from some sort of red energy, was a brunet girl in a fine royal dress that had to be princess Zelda.

"Wow, she's pretty hot" Naruto said to Link, who smacked him for some reason.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat spit up" Ganondorf mocked.

"Ganondorf, this is the end of you" Link said, pulling out the master sword and pointing it at Ganondorf.

"We've come all this way, well, its not a long way, but we've still come here, all to kick your ###!" Naruto announced, summoning the bandicoot keyblade.

"Indeed, but Naruto, watch your language, your mother wouldn't like it" Luigi said.

"My mothers dead" Naruto replied dryly.

"Oh, er... oh. Sorry" Luigi said awkwardly, Naruto had told him and Big nothing about his family, so he didn't know Naruto's mother was dead, how could he have?

Ganondorf laughed mirthlessly "You're all fools, I don't see why Freiza finds you such a problem" Ganondorf said arrogantly.

"Freiza?" Big asked.

"Yeah, the stupid, ugly lizard that's in charge of the heartless, the fool no longer resides in my castle. Neither do the heartless, they left with him" Ganondorf explained.

"So he's the one who destroyed Hyrule!" Link said angrily.

"No, I did, he just supplied me with heartless, which I used to conquer Hyrule and kidnap the princess here" Ganondorf said, gesturing to Zelda, who was trying to break the cage with a magical energy in her hands, was that how people used magic on this world Naruto thought.

"Why do all this, it's not nice, why would you purposely cause all this suffering?" Big asked, he didn't understand why people did bad things, he was too good to do something wrong, at least not intentionally.

"Well, partly because I want power, and also because it's fun to watch people suffer" Ganondorf replied with a smirk.

"You're sick" Zelda cried.

"Oh do shut up princess, as soon as I've extracted the triforce of wisdom from you, and the triforce of courage from your boyfriend here, I'll feed you to Gohma" Ganondorf threatened.

"I'm not her boyfriend, but let her go anyway" Link demanded, blushing slightly, to be honest a part of him wished Ganondorf was right.

Ganondorf responded to Link by pulling out a long, black sword "If you want her so bad, then just try and take her"

"Er, hate to interrupt, but what exactly is the triforce?" Naruto asked, Link, Ganondorf and Zelda stared at him as though he were an idiot.

"Have you spent your whole life in a cave at the bottom of the great lake? The triforce are a set of three golden triangles, the triforce of courage, which Link possesses, the triforce of wisdom, which resides in Zelda here, and the triforce of power, which I am the master of. They were left behind by the golden godesses long ago, whoever gathers the three pieces may wish for anything their heart desires" Ganondorf explained lustfully.

"Yeah, but Ganondorf can't use it properly because he doesn't have an equal balance of courage, power and wisdom, so it split in three the first time he tried using it and the three pieces were divided between us" Link continued.

"Indeed, but I shall not fail a second time, I have found ways to make my wish come true. Now, enough stalling, let's get down to business" Ganondorf said.

Luigi and Big pulled out their respective weapons as Link and Naruto charged at Ganondorf, who vanished into thin air right before they reached him.

"Midna, try and get Zelda out of that cage" Link instructed.

"Ok" Midna replied, flying up to the cage Zelda was trapped within "Just hang tight princess, I'll have you out in a jiffy"

While Midna attempted to open the magical cage, Ganondorf, or rather four Ganondorfs appeared, one in front of each of our heroes.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, his head snapping back and forth in confusion to the four Ganondorfs.

"It's a special power of mine, to make clones to fight multiple enemies, I've been saving it for just the right occasion" All four Ganondorfs replied.

"Watch your backs, Ganondorf is a dangerous fighter" Link warned his friends.

The Ganondorf facing Link cackled madly before thrusting his sword at our hero, who blocked with the master sword. Their swords clashed what felt like a hundred times, until one of them managed to injure the other, with Link making a small cut on Ganondorf's shoulder.

"My, my, you really are getting good at this, aren't you Link" Ganondorf said jokingly.

"You won't be laughing for long" Link said, thrusting the master sword at Ganondorf's chest, though Ganondorf vanished again and reappeared behind Link, who managed just barely to block his next attack, which would have surely killed the green hero. Ganondorf grabbed the blade of the master sword, holding it back. Link tried to shake off Ganondorf' grip, though as he did so Ganondorf dropped his sword and gathered up a dark energy in his hand, which he used to punch Link in the stomach. The green clad hero fall to the floor, clutching his stomach in excrutiating pain.

"You're wrong, I'm still laughing" Ganondorf said with a dark chuckle, picking up his own sword and almost thrusting it down upon Link, who transformed into wolf Link at the last moment and pinned Ganondorf to the ground, kicking his sword away. Wolf Link attempted to tear apart Ganondorf's neck, but the king of evil managed to over power the beast, receiving no more than a few bite marks. Ganondorf came close to summoning his sword back, but Link returned to his human form and swatted it away with the master sword, which he then pointed at Ganondrof's face.

"Go on... be a man" Ganondorf teased.

Link, not feeling up to murder right now, thrust the master sword through Ganondorf's arms, cutting them clean off his shoulders.

"No... I'll spare your life... for now" Link said warningly.

Naruto meanwhile was having much more trouble with his Ganondorf clone, which was delivering a lot of powerful blows with his sword, most of which Naruto had trouble blocking.

"You're even more pathetic than I thought" The Ganondorf clone said, angering Naruto.

Naruto activated the bandicoot blade's special ability and transformed into a tornado, this managed to catch the Ganondorf copy off guard for a moment and land a few hits, but once the clone realised what happened, he grabbed Naruto's head and pushed down hard, not only stopping the Naruto tornado but also causing his lower half to sink into the floor.

"I must say, I was expecting more from the great keyblade master" Ganondorf said, almost disappointed.

"You should say that to his face" Naruto said, vanishing in a puff of smoke. Ganondorf looked around wildly, and was struck by a surprise blow from the real Naruto's keyblade, which went through his chest.

"I thought things might get dangerous, so I summoned a shadow clone before I came in and made it fight you, bet you didn't see that coming did you?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"You can summon clones too?" The Ganondorf copy asked.

"Yep, and I guess I'm better at it than you, huh" Naruto teased. The Ganondorf clone growled and reached for the sword he'd dropped, but was unable to do so as Naruto pulled the keyblade from the dark kings chest and used it to slice off his head, ending the battle quickly.

Luigi and Big had decided to battle their clones together, though this didn't make it any easier. Ganondorf one, as Big called him, gathered a dark, purple energy in his hand and shaped it into an orb, Ganondorf two swatted it at Big with his sword as though it were a baseball. Luigi summoned a shield to block the orb, though was left open to Ganondorf ones next attack, which was simply slicing him with a sword. Luigi thanked God that Big had a shield to block this, though he soon regretted Big saving him when Ganondorf two appeared behind Big and grabbed his shoulder, some sort of strange aura surrounded Big, who was suddenly unable to move.

"You two are pathetic" Ganondorf one said mockingly.

"Indeed, and how did this fat runt become captain of the guards anyway, he's a disgrace to fat cats" Ganondorf two mocked.

Big suddenly felt something he'd never felt before, anger, pure anger, anger so bad it broke him free from Ganondorf's spell and caused him to grab Ganondorf two by the throat and toss him through the wall.

"Yikes, remind me never to get you angry" Luigi said nervously.

"Ok" Big said cheerfully, letting his guard down, during which instant Ganondorf one stabbed him in the stomach with his sword. Big, shocked by the sudden attack and bleeding like a dolphin bitten by a shark, fell to the floor, seemingly unconscious.

Luigi stared in horror at his fallen friend, then in hatred at Ganondorf "You... YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT!" Luigi screamed, summoning a gigantic bolt of lightning down upon Ganondorf one, who simply summoned a shield above himself and kicked Luigi to the floor.

"You fool, you have to get used to this, your friend is weak and so are you, this was bound to happen to him eventually. Death is a big part of life" Ganondorf one said darkly.

"No, he's not dead, he's not going to die!" Luigi said desperately.

"Maybe not yet, but I do intend to finish him off, just as soon as I finish you off" Ganondorf one said, holding his sword high and ready to strike.

"Sorry, but that's not gonna happen" Big said, grabbing Ganondorf one from behind and giving him what resembled a hug, though hugs don't involve snapping the skeleton in two. Ganondorf one vanished into darkness.

Luigi sighed in relief "You're all right"

"Yep, just as I planned" Big replied smartly.

'I wonder when he hit his head, before we left the mushroom kingdom or during the battle with the invisible' Luigi thought.

"Don't get to excited" Luigi and Big turned to the source of the voice, Ganondorf two "You still have me to take care of"

"I thought Big threw you through the wall" Luigi said unsurely.

"If you think that'll kill me then you are very much mistaken" Ganondorf two replied.

"Bring it on" Big said, holding his arms up, ready to punch.

"Step aside Big, leave this one to me" Luigi said, stepping closer to the Ganondorf clone.

"You honestly think you can defeat me by yourself?" Ganondorf two asked as though Luigi were a helpless baby.

"Yep, bring it on" Luigi said, gripping his staff.

Ganondorf two summoned purple energy into his hands and fired multiple orbs at Luigi, who dodged most of them and blocked the others with a shield. Luigi fought back by launching a green fireball at Ganondorf two, who literally blew it out like a birthday candle.

"Is that really the best you've got?" Ganondorf two asked.

"No, that is" Luigi said, pointing behind Ganondorf, who turned around and was suddenly frozen in place, courtesy of abra's psychic powers.

"Good job abra" Luigi praised his pokemon and took a step towards Ganondorf two.

"Grr... your pet rat won't hold me back for long!" Ganondorf two said while attempting to break free.

"Oh don't worry, you'll break free... when you're dead" Luigi said, pointing the staff at Ganondorf's head and chanting "Deanictavate" A light shot from Luigi's staff and struck Ganondorf two on the head, the clone suddenly felt weird, it was like he was falling asleep, his senses deactivated and, as abra released him, Ganondorf two fell to the floor, into a sleep from which he would never awake.

"Wow, what did you do to him?" Big asked, staring in awe at the body of the Ganondorf clone.

"I used the deactivation spell, it turns off anything, even the brain" Luigi answered with a dark chuckle.

"Oh... cool" Big said dumbly.

With the battle seemingly won, everyone turned on the Ganondorf being fought by Link.

"So you've beaten them. Perhaps you're not as weak as I thought" Ganondorf said grumpliy.

"Duh, why do you think I'm the keyblade master?" Naruto asked smugly.

"Because it couldn't find anyone better" Luigi jokingly suggested.

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled back.

"You've lost Ganondorf. Now its time to return you to your prison in the twilight realm" Link said finally. If only it was finally.

"You really think I'd lose to you that easily?" Ganondorf asked with an evil smirk before disappearing in the same manner as the clones, much to the shock of the heroes.

"Hey, where'd he go!" Naruto exclaimed fearfully.

"A clone. It was another clone. So then... where's the real Ganondorf?" Link wondered.

The group stared around wildly, Ganondorf did seemed to have vanished completely. What happened next surprised all but Link, a large, black pig with what appeared to be a red mane, huge tusks, a white underbelly with a large, glowing wound on it and a yellow gem on its head. It looked horrible and threatening, and most disturbingly, it was angry at our heroes.

"Let me guess, that's Ganondorf?" Naruto questioned, hoping he was wrong.

"Not any more, this is his beast form, Ganon, he must have used those clones as a distraction while he transformed" Link replied. Naruto shrugged, he was half right.

The beast called Ganon roared and charged at the group, who braced for impact. Quite unnecissary, because they were teleported away out of the way before he could reach them.

"How'd that happen?" Naruto asked oddly.

"I did it" Midna said, hovering down with the now free princess Zelda, who was quick to trap Link in a hug.

"I knew you'd come" Zelda said happily.

"Uh... well, I had help" Link replied, glancing nervously at the group, Naruto gave him a sly smirk.

Zelda released Link and turned to the trio "Thank you all for your help, you are true heroes"

"Yeah, we know, we get that a lot" Naruto said, staring at his hands in a gloating fashion.

"No we don't, do we?" Big asked cluelessly, Luigi and Naruto scowled disapprovingly while Link and Zelda laughed, though the moment of happiness was broken by Ganon's furious roars.

"I'll use my powers to teleport you out of here, get the princess to safety and I'll meet you somewhere outside the castle, just leave ugly here to me" Midna instructed.

"Are you crazy, he'll tear you to pieces, we're staying!" Naruto yelled defiantly, he couldn't stand losing another friend.

"You really don't know what I'm capable of, do you?" Midna questioned irritably.

"She is the ruler of twilight, and she has many great powers, she'll be fine" Zelda told the rest of the group, relieving Big and Luigi but having almost no effect on Naruto and Link.

"I hope your right" Link said before turning to face Midna "Be careful"

"Ha, since when have I ever been careful?" Midna asked playfully.

As Ganon prepared to charge the group, Midna suddenly transformed, not into a wolf like Link, but into a gigantic spider. Before anyone could express shock at this though, the group were engulfed by a strange light, and next thing they knew they were in the field they were at upon arriving in Hyrule.

"Are you sure Midna will be ok, she doesn't seem that tough, and Ganon looks way powerful" Naruto said worryingly.

"I'm scared too, but I'm sure she'll be fine, she's not the one to die so easily" Link said hopefully.

Not knowing what else to do, the group headed as far away from the castle as possible, without going too far for Midna to see them of course. A few minutes passed and nothing happened, everyone stared at the castle, waiting for something to happen. Something happened alright, the castle practically exploded.

Shocked by what they'd seen, the group all hurried back to the castle, including Zelda, despite Luigi's warnings. After reaching the castle, there was still a big cloud of dust, from which a creature emerged. But said creature wasn't Midna, imp or spider form, it was Ganon. Link gasped at the giant hog, especially since it had Midna's helmet on its tusk, which it then dropped onto the floor and crushed with its foot.

"Midna!" Link cried.

"This... this is terrible" Zelda said, horrified.

Big stared horrified at the shattered remains of Midna's helmet and weaped like a baby, Luigi shook his head muttering "No. No it can't..." And Naruto... Naruto was furious.

"You!" Naruto spat through gritted teeth "You BAS####! You'll pay for this!" Naruto roared, summoning the keyblade ready to attack.

"Looks like it's up to us" Luigi said nervously.

"Yeah, lets get him, for Midna!" Big yelled.

"For Midna!" The group chanted, pulling out their respective weapons, Zelda also pulled out a bow and silver arrows.

Ganon the monster pig grinned and charged the group, most of whom avoided, except Big, who was sent flying across the Hyrulian field.

"Big!" Naruto cried, attempting to chase after his flying friend, but Link stopped him.

"Don't worry, he'll be fine. I'm more concerned about us" Link said right before pushing Naruto and himself out of Ganon's path, the beast seemed to be on a rampage, it didn't bother to choose a target, he just kept charging around at random places, though this did make it difficult for anyone to get a good shot at him. The giant pig came to a halt, and unfortunately, it chose Zelda as its target and charged at her faster than the gummi ship could fly. Surprisingly, Zelda showed no fear and simply shot an arrow at the jewel on Ganon's head. Something about this impact stunned Ganon, who fell to the floor on his side, leaving the scar on its underbelly wide open.

"Nice shot" Naruto complimented.

"Hey, do you think we should attack that wound on its chest, that looks like a weak spot" Luigi suggested.

"Only one way to find out" Link said, charging at the fallen beast and stabbing the master sword into the wound on his underbelly. It seems this was indeed its weak spot, as Ganon roared with pain, kicked Link out of the way and got back to his feet, looking furious.

"Well, this is gonna be another quick fight" Naruto said, cracking his fingers.

Ganon growled at Naruto and, like his normal self, vanished into thin air.

"Where'd he go?" Naruto wondered.

"Above you!" Link yelled, Naruto just managed to dodge Ganon, who had fallen from the air and almost squashed the keyblade master, though it did manage to push Naruto into the wall and hold him up by the collar with his tusks.

Ganon breathed heavily at Naruto, who covered his nose, Ganon had really bad breath. Ganon prepared to toss Naruto into the air, but Link appeared at the last moment and, with a swift strike from the master sword, cut Ganon's tusks straight off. Naruto and Link retreated to their friends side as Ganon thrashed about in pain and anger.

"Thanks" Naruto panted.

"Don't mention it" Link replied.

Ganon turned to the group and glared dangerously before disappearing again, this time into a red portal. Luigi looked around, and spotted a similar portal a few feet behind him. Luigi raised his staff and prepared to attack, but the portal vanished all of a sudden. Several more portals appeared at random areas around the group, though they all faded away within seconds. At least until Ganon charged out from one of them. Taken by surprise, Luigi did what anyone with a magic staff would do if a giant pig charged at them out of nowhere, he threw the staff at Ganon, luckily it hit the jewel, though this surprisingly didn't knock him off his feet, but just caused him to stop running.

"Not forceful enough" Link said, firing an arrow at the gem on Ganon's head, the enormous beast fell to the floor in response. Not wanting to waste a second, Naruto and Link both charged at Ganon and began slashing at his wound, Naruto swore he saw the wound widen before Ganon managed to push them away, returning to his feet once more.

"Oh come on, what will it take to beat this fat hog!" Naruto yelled in frustration. He quickly realised he shouldn't have said it as Ganon roared furiously and charged at him, stomping Naruto into the ground and simply pushing Link, Luigi and Zelda out of the way as they tried to help him. Ganon prepared to deliver a crushing stomp on Naruto, but the blond keyblade master was saved from becoming a human pancake when Big suddenly appeared and caught the monster pig's feet, pushing Ganon onto his back with such force it shook the ruined castle.

Naruto sighed "Thanks Big"

"You're welcome" Big replied happily.

Ganon tried getting back on his feet, but was stopped, not by Big, not by Naruto, not by Link Zelda or Luigi, but by king bulbin, who, along with several other creatures who looked like him, had thrown a large net over the monstrous hog and were holding him down.

"Bulbin? What're you doing?" Link blinked in surprise.

"You told me to make my own decisions, I have always fought for the stronger side, whether I liked it or not. I've decided to quit working for those I don't like, just because they are more powerful, from now on I fight for whoever I want and whatever I want, I'm my own bulbin now" King Bulbin proudly replied.

"Glad to hear it" Link said happily.

The bulbins all groaned as they held down Ganon. They had all right to groan, holding down a giant, super powered pig wasn't an easy task for anyone.

"Hmm... maybe a stunning spell on that gem of his would calm him down" Luigi pondered.

"Well try it, before ugly here breaks free" Naruto commanded, Ganon suddenly became a lot harder for the bulbins to subdue.

"Ok. Stupefy!" Luigi cried, a red light shot from his staff and, due to Luigi's good aim, struck directly at the gem on Ganon's head, paralysing the monstrous boar.

"Now Naruto" Link said, Naruto nodded and the two struck at Ganon's chest, as did Zelda, Big and Luigi. The force of their attacks was too much for Ganon, who soon reverted to his human (Or whatever species he is) from, looking like he'd just been attacked by a bear with a rifle.

Ganondorf groaned as he pulled at the net, trying desparately to free himself despite his weakened state.

"Game's over pig boy, you lose" Naruto said, pointing the keyblade directly at Ganondorf's face.

"Do I" Ganondorf said thoughtfully, Naruto halted his attack "Maybe I've lost this battle, but the war is far from over. I've survived worse than this, no matter how many times I'm defeated, I'll just keep coming back, stronger than ever. And you Mr keyblade master, do you really think you've accomplished anything?"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"I've heard of your adventures from Freiza, you've done a great job being a nuisance. Defeating heartless and legendary pokemon, closing a keyhole and saving three worlds, teaming up with a court wizard and captain of the guards on a quest to find a king and your friends. So tell me, where are they?" Ganondorf questioned, Naruto looked uneasy.

"I... I don't know, that's why I'm-"

"You've had plenty of time to look for them and yet you've been too busy being a big shot hero to do so" Ganondorf said coldly.

"What, I'm looking for them, I just haven't had much luck" Naruto said sadly.

"Maybe you'd have better luck if you actually looked for them. When you reached the pokemon stadium, did you bother checking anywhere besides the stadium for your friends? The pokemon world is huge, they could have been anywhere on it, but no, you just wasted your time in the tournament, trying to prove yourself a good fighter. And when you reached the wumpa islands, did you even bother looking then? No, after you found out the meaning of the bandicoots words you decided they weren't there, did you bother to check the other islands, ask the other locals if they'd seen them? No. And now you're here, have you even asked about them? You see boy, you've spent so much time playing hero you forgot about the people that matter to you" Ganondorf mocked.

"That's not true, I HAVE been looking for them!" Naruto insisted.

"Yes, but not much. You haven't come close to finding them, you haven't accomplished anything since you started your journey. Sure you sealed one keyhole, but there are thousands of worlds out there, it hardly makes a difference. You've defeated several heartless along your short journey, but there are countless heartless, and their numbers are still growing, you're not stopping them at all. Face it kid, you've done NOTHING to help anyone" Ganondorf said bitterly.

"That's not true!" Naruto spat, though he couldn't help but feel Ganondorf was right.

"Whether you defeat me here and now won't matter, Link has beaten me many times, and I just keep coming back. You're a failure kid, a loser. A loser" Ganondorf taunted, Naruto finally had enough and thrust the keyblade straight into Ganondorf's head, finally killing the king of evil.

And then Naruto fell to the floor, tears falling from his eyes as he held his head in misery.

"Naruto" Luigi said, placing his hand comfortingly on Naruto's shoulder.

"He was right, we've done nothing. The guard armour, groudon and the invisible, what was the point of beating them, they'll just make more" Naruto said sadly.

"What's the point! Naruto, there's plenty of point to beating them, maybe it doesn't do much, but there is a point to it, those creatures had to be stopped" Luigi said firmly.

"Yeah, well, what about Hinata and Sasuke, and your king? What've we done to find them?" Naruto asked through sobs.

"That's what all this is for, finding them is the reason we're going from world to world" Big replied.

"And have we found them! No, we haven't got a clue where they are. Everything we've done has been for nothing, we haven't done anything" Naruto said ashamedly.

"What are you talking about!" Link said sternly.

"If not for your assistance, Hyrule might have been under Ganondorf's control forever" Zedla reminded the keyblade master.

"If I didn't run into you, Link wouldn't have had to defeat me and I would still be working for this creep" King Bulbin said, gesturing to the dead body of Ganondorf.

"And you've been finding those lost chao eggs. Speaking of which, I found some after piggy sent me flying" Big said, pulling six chao eggs out of his pants and handing them to Naruto.

"Yeah, if it weren't for you, groudon may have destroyed the pokemon stadium, Sai would've still been working for some creep, Cortex would still be possessed by the heartless, and Crash might be dead. So don't you dare say we've done nothing, 'cause we've done a lot. Maybe we could spend more time looking for your friends and Mario, but what we've done so far is very helpful to a lot of people, so stop putting yourself down" Luigi said, calming Naruto greatly.

"Yeah, stop being so moapy" Came a female voice, the source of which popped out of the ruins of hyrule castle.

"Midna" Naruto and friends all cried, surprised by their supposedly dead friends sudden appearance. What surprised them more though was her appearance without her helmet, the side of her head that was usually covered by a helmet looked really creepy.

"Er... sorry about your fused shadow, Ganon crushed it" Zelda said, holding the pieces of Midna's old helmet. Midna moaned.

"Don't worry, I'll fix it" Luigi said, he waved his staff a bit and the fused shadow repaired itself, Midna happily took it from Zelda and placed it back on her head.

"Gee, thanks" Midna said before noticing the group of bulbins present "So... what did I miss?"

"Long story, we'll tell you all about it later" Naruto said, his usual foxy grin returning to his face.

The group laughed, but their happy moment was interrupted by the keyblade, which had began to glow. Glowing yellow triangles appeared on Link, Zelda and Ganondorf's hands, the three pieces of the triforce shot out a light that formed a giant keyhole in front of the ruins of hyrule castle. Naruto raised the keyblade, from which a beam of light shot out and struck the keyhole. There was a loud click and the keyhole of Hyrule vanished forever.

* * *

"So the king of evil has fallen. Good, he was a jerk" Eggman commented.

"Indeed, the fool's heart was filled with too much darkness, if his greed and hatred had not been his downfall, then the heartless would have surely devoured his heart. He should consider himself lucky to die the way he did" Freiza said bitterly, he really disliked Ganondorf for his rudeness.

"I'm beginning to worry about this keyblade master, he and his allies seem to be getting stronger, and he's sealed two keyholes now, it's disturbing" Jadis said, staring at an image of Naruto and friends upon the table.

"Then maybe one of us should take care of him. How about you Ivo" Lord Voldemort suggested.

"Who, me?" Eggman asked, stunned.

"Indeed, your world is nearest to them, apart from Giovanni's world that is. And you always say you don't get a real challenge these days, so why don't you do battle with these pitiful fools, put them out of our misery" Voldemort said coldly, Eggman smiled painfully.

"Indeed, if they do happen to cross your world Ivo, or either of your worlds, then I want you all to promise me you'll destroy them" Freiza ordered his high minions, who all nodded acceptingly.

"They wouldn't stand a chance against me" Voldemort said, stroking his wand.

"Or me" Said Jadis, stroking her icy dagger.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting me, I'll make those pests wish they were never born" Eggman gloated.

"You'd better. Now, how are we doing with the dragon realms?" Freiza demanded to know.

"It's gone, the heartless finished devouring that world just hours ago" Voldemort replied nonchelantly.

"And you didn't tell me sooner?" Freiza questioned, his eyes flaring.

"You were busy overseeing Hyrule my lord, we would have informed you sooner if we could have" Jadis replied.

"Would you?" Freiza asked suspiciously.

"How're things going with that brat, er, Sasuke?" Eggman asked suddenly.

"Ah yes, Sasuke. A talented boy, loyal to those he cares for. Speaking of which, I believe I should live up to my promise and re-unite him with his dearest friend" Freiza said, an evil grin plastered across his face.

* * *

**Tiger lover 16: (Sigh) Glad that's over, this was a tough one to write. I must admit, I really liked writing this chapter, even though some things felt a bit rushed. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can, until then, Goodbye.**


	13. Return to Traverse

**Tiger lover 16: Ok, its the end of the hyrule arc, finally. We'll be heading back to Traverse town now, and I should tell you, much of this new Traverse town arc will be like in the game, but it'll have a few differences, the biggest of which is that I wish to introduce a new main character, I won't say who he is, though I will give you this hint, he's a big dumb guy in a green suit pretending to be a hero. If you guess who it is I just might give away a spoiler for a later chapter, unless you don't want me to. Anyway, on with the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 13, Return to Traverse**

"So... Midna, how'd you survive that?" Naruto asked the day after Ganondorf's defeat.

"What do you mean?" Midna asked back.

"We all thought Ganondorf had killed you back there" Link answered.

"Oh, yeah. No. You think I could be killed by some fat pig? Admittedly he did have a big advantage, I might have been killed, but I turned back to my cute self and hid beneath the ground, lost my helmet in the process. But no, I'm fine" Midna replied.

"Well, that's good to know. We've got a lot of work to do repairing the castle" Zelda said with a grimace.

"And the rest of hyrule" Link added.

"Yeah, wish we could stick around to help" Luigi said.

"What do you mean?" Zelda asked, surprised.

"Well, we really gotta get going. Gotta find Mario and Naruto's friends, we'll stay an hour or two to look for them, but we really gotta get going" Luigi explained.

"Oh... ok" Zelda said sadly "In that case, let us help you find them"

"Really?" Naruto asked happily.

"Yeah, we owe you that much for helping us" Midna replied with an unusually warm smirk.

"Alright then, lets go looking" Big said enthusiastically.

And with that, Naruto, Luigi, Big and their new friends began searching the barren lands of hyrule. On the way, they met several locals and informed them of Ganondorf's defeat, and saved many prisoners while also taking out some greedy thugs. With the help of vulpix, Naruto found two more chao eggs, but after a few hours, it became clear that neither Mario, Sasuke or Hinata were anywhere on hyrule.

"Aw man, I can't believe this!" Naruto said bitterly.

"Well, maybe they're not on this world, but they could be on the next world you're heading to. Just stay positive" Link said, hoping Naruto wouldn't go back into his depression.

"Yeah... I guess" Naruto replied sadly.

"So... we going soon?" Big asked his friends.

"Yeah, not much to do, except fix the castle, and I'm not one for building" Luigi replied.

"So, that's it, you're leaving?" Zelda asked.

"Yeah... sorry" Naruto replied apologetically.

"Oh well, thank you all for your help, if there's any way we can repay you-"

"I know" Midna said, pulling something out of her helmet "Here, I saw these fall out of the keyhole when you locked it" Midna said, handing Naruto a gummi like the one he'd found on Wumpa island and a photograph.

"Er... thanks" Naruto said awkwardly "This could be useful" Naruto stared curiously at the photograph, which pictured a castle. Something in his chest seemed to light up when he saw it.

"Well... goodbye you guys. And good luck" Link said, saluting the trio, as did Zelda, though Midna refused to do so.

"Yeah, thanks. See you guys" Naruto said with a wave.

"Bye" Big said as he and his friends headed back to the gummi ship.

"Hope they have a safe trip" Zelda said worryingly.

"Ah, those knuckleheads will be fine princess" Midna replied.

"Yeah. Besides, we've got a lot of work to do right now" Link said, pointing to the ruined castle, Midna groaned.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he sat back in his favourite chair on the gummi ship, he never knew how comfy it was.

"That was a tough one" Naruto said, releasing vulpix from her pokeball, the fox pokemon curled up on Naruto's lap.

Big released munchlax, who made a beeline for the fridge, only to be stopped by abra.

"So, where do we go next?" Big asked.

"Well, there's another world near here" Luigi said thoughtfully.

"Not any more there's not" Said the hammer brothers, appearing on a screen that was usually the windsheild.

"What're you talking about?" Luigi asked.

"While you were in hyrule the heartless destroyed the dragon realms, the world you were just thinking of going to" One of the hammer bros replied.

"What!" Naruto screamed.

"OH NO!" Big cried.

"Oh yes, those creeps are fast. We can't worry too much about it now though, the gummi ship seems to be low on fuel, so you'd better go to Traverse town, it's the nearest world to where you are. And by the way, you'd better upgrade this thing, the next few worlds are pretty far away, so you'll need to make this thing go faster" The other hammer brother explained.

"Ok then. Next stop, Traverse town" Naruto said, without his usual excitement. They had just failed to save a world from the heartless, countless lives could have been lost. And what about Sasuke, Hinata, what if they were on that world.

"This is really bad" Luigi muttered, hoping his brother wasn't on the destroyed world "Full speed ahead then"

"Right" The hammer brothers said in unison as they disappeared from the screen, which became a windsheild once more.

"You alright Naruto?" Big asked when Naruto suddenly turned his chair around.

"Yeah..." Naruto said after a pause "We've gotta act quicker from now on"

"Oh... yeah. Hey, what's that?" Big then asked after Naruto took out the photograph Midna had given him.

"It's a photo Midna gave me" Naruto replied, showing the photo to Luigi and Big "I don't know why, but this castle looks so... familiar"

"Really? Have you been their before?" Luigi asked, knowing the answer.

"No, I haven't. At least, I don't think. I can't remember ever being there, yet it feels like I have, and I've been wanting to go back for a while" Naruto answered thoughtfully. It was just so weird how Naruto felt this way, the nostalgia he got from seeing the castle in the photo was much greater than when he'd been sent home briefly by the nightmare crystal. But why. What importance did this place hold to him?

"I think you're just imagining things Naruto" Luigi said, though he looked curious "Still, there might be something important to that castle. I wonder if Midna knew something we didn't..."

* * *

"Wow, this place hasn't changed a bit" Naruto said, entering through the gates to Traverse town, it really hadn't changed.

"Yeah, still has pretty lights" Big said, staring dumbly at a bunch of random lights "Hey, do you think Yoshi's here somewhere?"

"Who knows, we'd better have a good look for him though, Mario would never forgive me if I lost that little dinosaur" Luigi said, imagining Mario's reaction when he and Big told him they'd lost Yoshi on another world.

"So... what should we do first?" Naruto asked.

"Let's go see your friends" Big said eagerly.

"You mean Neji and Tenten. Sure, but they'll be pretty hard to fin-"

"Found one" Big interrupted, spotting Tenten near a post box, talking to one of the locals.

"Hey, Tenten!" Naruto called as the local walked away.

"Oh, hey guys, how's the search going?" Tenten asked in her usual friendly tone.

"Great" Big said stupidly.

"Terrible. We still haven't got a clue where my brother and Naruto's friends are" Luigi replied grumpily.

"Bummer. So, done anything useful on your trip?" Tenten asked.

"Well, we helped a few people, found some chao eggs, beat a few heartless, and became honorary kings of one world" Naruto bragged, staring gloatfully at his fingers.

"We did?" Big asked unsurely.

"No, Naruto's just making it up" Luigi replied, everyone laughed at Naruto's expense.

"Oh, where's Neji?" Naruto asked, trying to change the subject.

"Oh, he's in his secret training spot, it's underneath the city" Tenten answered.

"How do we get there?" Naruto asked curiously.

"There's a secret entrance near the hotel in the second district, there are bars covering it up so no-one goes down there though, you'll have to break them" Tenten explained.

"Ok, we'll go see him. Thanks Tenten" Naruto said.

"You're welcome" Tenten replied with a smirk as Naruto and friends headed to the second district "And watch out, the heartless have been acting up a lot lately"

"Got it!" Naruto, Luigi and Big said in unison.

It was a quick trip to the second district, on the way Naruto stopped by Vanilla's house to return the eggs he'd found.

"Oh, thank you young man" Vanilla said, hugging Naruto tightly "I hope I didn't put you through too much trouble to find them"

"Not at all, it was easy" Naruto replied once Vanilla had released him.

"I found six of them" Big said with a smirk.

"Thank you too" Vanilla said gratefully.

"I haven't found any myself yet, but I'll keep my eye out for them" Luigi said honestly.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you all" Vanilla said happily, placing the sixteen eggs Naruto had collected alongside the ten she already had, that made twenty six.

"We'd better get cracking... no pun intended... on finding those eggs, we didn't get that many in the worlds we went too" Naruto said seriously, except for the middle part.

"What you've done has been a great help" Vanilla said.

"Yeah, but we could've done better. I promised to find all those eggs, and that is what I intend to do" Naruto said with determination.

"Ok, now, is there anything else you need?" Vanilla asked.

"No ma'am, we gotta get going anyway, be back soon" Naruto replied.

"Alright thne, bye, have a nice day" Vanilla said as Naruto and friends left.

"She was nice" Big said as they left "And kinda familiar" He added, though he couldn't put his finger on it he was sure he'd seen Vanilla before "Or maybe it's someone else I'm thinking of"

"Probably, I didn't recongnise her. Now let's go find Neji" Luigi said, leading to the alley behind the hotel, where they found a hole in the wall, bars blocking anyone from entering it. There was also a lot of water going into this passageway.

"Well, let's get to breaking the bars" Naruto said, summoning the keyblade.

"Hmm... I wonder where all the heartless are today?" Big asked himself. At that moment, a trio of what looked like larger, stronger versions of the shadow heartless called the Neo shadows, four soldiers, five power wilds, and a few large body heartless appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the group.

"Why do you have to jinx us like that?" Luigi asked bitterly, Big shrugged nervously.

Naruto charged right at the neo shadows, then ducked underneath them, slicing two of their heads off while they were confused. The last neo shadow sunk into the ground, Luigi forced it out by lifting the earth it had sunk into in the air and smashing it against a wall, Big squashed the neo shadow as it fell out. The power wilds all screeched and ran in circles around the trio, Luigi shot a ball of light into the air, the power wilds all stopped to stare at the light, giving the trio time to obliterate them.

The large bodies were, surprisingly, the easiest to beat as Big pushed them against each other and onto the floor, the large bodies squirmed around like a turtle on its back while Luigi and Naruto took them out.

"You know, the heartless aren't much of a challenge any more, they're just annoying" Luigi said, bored.

"Got that right. Now lets break those bars" Naruto said eagerly, but there was no need, Big had broken the bars while Naruto and Luigi were destroying the large bodies.

"Nice work Big" Luigi complimented his friend.

"Thanks" Big replied happily.

"Let's just get going before more of those bozos show up" Naruto said seriously.

The trio entered the, er, cave or whatever it was, and quickly found themselves knee deep in water, it wasn't long before they had to start swimming.

"Gee, how is it Neji doesn't drown in here" Naruto joked.

"Probably a good swimmer" Big replied.

As the trio swam further, they came across dry land, well, it wasn't really land, it was made of stone, but at least it was dry. Naruto noticed a mural of a sun and moon in one corner, before noticing Neji resting on the side of the water, Rin by his side.

"Hey Rin, Neji" Naruto greeted.

"Oh, Naruto, welcome back. You two Luigi, and Big" Rin said.

"Wow, I thought you'd be dead by now" Neji joked.

"Well sorry to dissapoint you, but we're A-ok" Naruto replied smugly.

"Except we can't find the king, Naruto's friends and we almost got killed by heartless" Big replied "What" Big added, noticing the look Naruto gave him.

"So, how're your adventures going?" Rin asked, and Naruto began explaining everything that had happened to them since they left Traverse town, Rin stopped Naruto to ask if he'd really met Sai, who turned out to be a friend of her, Neji and Tenten.

"So, that's pretty much it" Naruto finished.

"Glad to see you figured out about the keyholes, if the heartless got to them, they'd have devoured the hearts of those worlds" Neji said.

"What happens if they do that?" Big asked.

"You don't know?" Neji asked, the trio shook their heads.

"The world dies" Rin replied.

"WHAT!" Naruto and friends yelled.

"Well then we better hurry up and find the rest" Naruto said hastily.

"Indeed, you did a good job sealing two, but there are many worlds out there, as the keyblade master you need to save them all" Neji said seriously.

"Yeah, and we already failed to save one" Naruto said bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Rin asked.

"While we were on hyrule the heartless, sorta, destroyed a nearby world" Luigi said awkwardly.

Rin gasped "NO"

"I was afraid this might happen. But don't worry, there are a lot of worlds, reaching them all in time would be close to impossible" Neji said reassuringly, though Naruto didn't feel so.

"Uh... ok. One last thing, do you know anyone named Minato?" Naruto asked, Neji stared thoughtfully at him.

"I think I heard a story about him, he was a great keyblade master who fought in the keyblade war twenty years ago" Neji answered.

"The keyblade war?" Naruto asked.

"What's that?" Big asked.

"You idiot, we were in it" Luigi said, slapping Big on the head (He had to jump to reach).

"What? But you're not keyblade masters" Rin said, confused.

"No, but we did fight in it, along with Mario and the good keyblade masters" Luigi replied.

"But what was the keyblade war?" Naruto asked, getting impatient.

"As the name would suggest, it was a war between the keyblade masters. You see, keyblade masters were once fairly common. Unfortunately, not all of them were good, some wanted nothing more than power. Just over twenty years ago a war broke out between the keyblade masters of light and darkness, they all traveled from world to world, battling keyblade masters on the other side. The reason they were fighting was because of the desire to create the X-blade" Neji explained.

"Ok... so what's the X-blade?" Naruto asked, suddenly getting excited.

"The ultimate keyblade, it was said to be capable of opening the heart of all worlds, anyone who could do that would have ultimate power" Rin replied.

"Indeed" Said Neji "To create the X-blade... that was where things went too far. A heart of pure light and a heart of pure darkness. The keyblade masters of darkness became obsessed with creating this blade, and even some of the keyblade masters of light were seduced by the thought. Most of them wanted to use such power to help the universe, though some became corrupted. The dark keyblade masters began kidnapping people and stealing their hearts, trying to find the two hearts they needed"

"That's terrible" Naruto said, disgusted that other keyblade masters would do such things.

"Indeed, it's surprising they didn't become heartless. Of course, they didn't exist back then, they only began appearing in recent years" Rin said knowingly.

"Of course, the keyblade masters of light wouldn't stand for it, so great fighting ensued between the two sides, more so than ever before. This was the start of the keyblade wars. These wars lasted for years, and ended on a desert planet, where what should have been the final battle between darkness and light took place. The keyblade masters all clashed, trying to defeat each other, the keyblade masters of darkness hoped if they killed all the keyblade masters of light, they would find one of them with a pure heart and take it without effort, and use one of their members with a purely dark heart to form the X-blade. This was also on the minds of some of the keyblade masters of light" Neji said grimly.

"So what happened next?" Naruto asked.

"Terrible fighting, that's what" Luigi answered for Neji "The battle ensued for what felt like hours, it probably was. Some people from other worlds, like me, Big and Mario, also fought in the war, because they were friends of the keyblade masters. Speaking of which, I do remember a person named Minato, he looked a lot like you Naruto. Anyway, we were there because Mario's old teacher, master Cayota, was a keyblade master of light, so we were fighting with them. The battle only ended when that awful fox appeared"

"Awful fox?" Naruto asked, feeling guilty for some reason.

"Yes, the nine-tailed fox" Rin answered.

"The nine tailed fox was a dangerous and destructive demon, it knew no good and lived only to destroy everything in its path. The jinchuriki, that means its container, was a keyblade master of light. She apparently saw her beloved be attacked and almost killed, this sent her into a rage which ended in her releasing the fox's powers, she took on the beasts appearance and the fox took control. It went on a rampage, the keyblade masters on both sides teamed up to battle it, though most of them were killed" Neji explained darkly.

"Oh yeah, now I remember, Luigi and I got knocked out by that mean fox" Big said, rubbing his head as though someone had just smashed a rock against it.

"Indeed, so we don't really know how they stopped it, master Cayota and Mario wouldn't tell us" Luigi said disappointedly.

"So how'd it end?" Naruto begged to know.

"Details are sketchy, but as far as we can tell the surviving keyblade masters found a way of resealing the fox, how I'm afraid I don't know" Neji replied.

"Oh. Well, it's still an amazing story" Naruto said.

"Indeed, that's because it's real. The remaining keyblade masters went their separate ways after that, we don't know what happened to Minato though" Neji said.

"Oh. Aku Aku said he might have been my father" Naruto said hopefully.

"It's possible, but we don't know for sure" Neji replied, trying not to upset Naruto.

Naruto turned to his friends and grinned "I can't believe you guys fought in that war, that's so cool"

"It's not cool, that pointless war cost thousands of deaths, the only good thing about it was that most keyblade masters of darkness died" Luigi said sternly to Naruto.

"Oh... right. Too bad they didn't create the X-blade, with it we could have stopped the heartless easily" Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Don't try repeating history Naruto" Neji said sternly.

"I won't, I won't" Naruto replied nonchelantly "I was just saying, that's all. Oh, and one more thing, do you know anything about these?" Naruto asked, pulling out the gummi they found on Wumpa islands and Hyrule.

"... ... ... Sorry Naruto, I don't know anything about gummi's" Neji replied after a pause.

"You should try asking Kakashi, he knows all about these sort of things" Rin suggested "He works at the store in the first district"

"Ok, thanks" Naruto said.

"Oh, and take this" Neji said, handing Naruto a purple gem.

"What's this?" Naruto asked.

"I call it the thingamagem, I don't know why, the name just came to me when I found it" Neji said sheepishly.

"Cool. What's it do?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"Oh... I see. Well, we'll just be going then, see you guys" Naruto said, heading back to the exit with Luigi and Big.

"Bye, take care you guys" Rin said, waving goodbye.

After leaving the underground cave, Naruto and friends returned to the first district, surprisingly avoiding any heartless and reaching Kakashi's store, where they found the masked man reading his orange book, which Luigi seemed offended by.

"You realise there are children in here" Luigi said, pointing to a few children sitting on a nearby table.

"Yes. What about it?" Kakashi asked, trying to sound surprised. Bad idea.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN "WHAT ABOUT IT" HOW DARE YOU READ SUCH PERVERTED FILTH IN FRONT OF CHILDREN! THOSE STUPID BOOKS CONTAIN NOTHING BUT SEX AND DETAILS OF NAKED WOMEN, HOW COULD YOU READ THEM AROUND CHILDREN. WHAT IF YOU PUT IT DOWN AND THEY READ IT, HUH, THEIR PARENTS WOULD BEAT THE S### OUT OF YOU!" Luigi roared, quickly realising the children were all staring at him, as well as Naruto, Big and Kakashi.

"Er... I mean, er..." Luigi said unsurely, the children all walked quietly out of the building, undoubtedly to ask their parents some disturbing questions.

"O-k... anyway, what do you all want?" Kakashi asked awkwardly.

"We wanna know about these things" Naruto said, placing the gummi on Kakashi's stand.

"Wow, kid, these are navigation gummis" Kakashi said excitedly "These are really rare gummi, hard to come across"

"Wait... navigation gummi. With those we could reach a lot of other worlds much quicker than before" Luigi said hopefully.

"You have a gummi ship. Interesting. You know, I'm not really a store person, my real passion, apart from icha icha paridise-" (Luigi growled) "Is working on gummi ships" Kakashi told the trio.

"Oh, so can you put them in our ship?" Big asked.

"Sure, if you do something for me" Kakashi replied.

"There's always a catch" Luigi groaned.

"What do you want us to do?" Naruto asked.

"I've been repairing this book for someone, I was supposed to deliver it to him, but i've been busy" Kakashi explained, pulling a book with a blank cover out of a drawer and giving it to Naruto "You think you could do it for me, I'll insert the navigation gummi free of charge if you do"

"Sure, where's his house?" Naruto asked, stowing the book away in his jacket.

"It's behind a door in the third district, you'll recognise it because it has a flame on it. You'll need to cast a fire spell to open it" Kakashi answered.

"Ok, good thing we have Luigi here" Big said, patting his green-clad friend on the shoulder, unintentionally knocking him onto the floor.

"Great, thanks for the help. When you're done with that meet me in the house in the third district" Said Kakashi.

"No problem" Said Naruto. As the trio approached the door, a loud toll could suddenly be heared, and the ground shook.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

"Sounded like a big bell" Said Big.

"Probably just the bell in the second district going off, nothing to be concerned about" Kakashi told the trio, who left soon afterwards.

After fighting their way through several heartless in the third district, Naruto and friends came to the door with a flame on it Kakashi had described.

"Ok, stand back" Luigi told his friends, who moved back immediately. Luigi, rather than using his staff, formed a ball of fire in his hands and threw it at the flame mark, the door flew open.

"Wow, I ought to get you to teach me that" Naruto said, awestruck.

"I'd teach you, but you don't really have the ability to control magic. Sorry Naruto" Luigi replied, much to Naruto's annoyance.

The trio entered through the door, and found themselves in a circular room. The walls and ground were made of simple stone, it didn't look like much of a house. Naruto and friends stared around this room in wonder.

"There's something about this musty old place" Came a voice, Naruto's jaw hit the floor as he saw the source, Hinata "It reminds me of that secret place back home, where we used to scribble on the walls. Remember?" Hinata asked, turning to Naruto.

"Hinata" Naruto said, both hopeful and desparate.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked to his friend staring oddly at him and when he turned to see Hinata again, she was gone.

"Hinata... she was just here" Naruto said desparetly.

"No, she wasn't" Came a new voice "It was an illusion created by your heart, which is desparate to see her again"

Naruto and friends turned, the creature was short, roundish and yellow, had blue pants (Which, do to his shape, didn't look like pants) and his eyes and mouth were at the top of his head. He had really long arms and wore a big, purple top hat.

"Who's this, a heartless?" Naruto asked, Luigi slapped him.

"Naruto, that is Polokus, he's a God" Luigi replied.

"A God!" Naruto yelled in shock and began bowing respectfully.

"Now there's no need for that. I wouldn't really call myself a God, even though I am, basically. I am a humble being, creator of the glade of dreams. I call it that because, as the name implies, it is created from my wondrous dream, as are its lovely inhabitants" Polokus said with a dreamy smile "That is, until those acursed heartless arrived"

"Heartless!" Naruto, Luigi and Big cried.

"Yes. My world, like so many others, was destroyed by the heartless. Rayman and I tried our best to defend it, but alas, the heartless found the keyhole and everything I hold dear was lost" Polokus said miserably.

"Sorry" Big said.

"Don't be, you three are going to help me get it back. That is, after I fulfil my promise to your king and help you" Polokus said.

"The king! You mean Mario!" Luigi asked hopefully.

"Yes, king Mario and I met recently, and he asked I help you on your quest" Polokus replied "And I know what you're thinking, and no, I don't know where he is anymore, we lost contact soon after I agreed to help you"

"Oh" Luigi said, defeated.

"Too bad" Big said sadly.

"So, how are you going to help us?" Naruto asked thoughtfully, a huge smile appeared on his face "Do you know where Sasuke and Hinata are?"

"No, but I do know a lot about magic. And I plan to grant you the power to use it" Polokus said, gathering energy into a silver ball, which dived at Naruto's chest and was absorbed into him.

"W-what?" Naruto said, confused.

"You were disappointed outside when Luigi informed you that you could not use magic. Now you can, all kinds of it. I'd start with elemental magic, more complex spells would still be difficult for you" Polokus explained.

"Wow, thanks. So you gonna teach me to do magic!" Naruto asked, shaking with excitement.

"Why should I teach you to use it when you have a master wizard in your party?" Polokus asked rhetorically.

"Hey, yeah. You wanna teach me Luigi?" Naruto asked his friends.

"Do I? You bet, I've always wanted an apprentice" Luigi laughed happily.

"I know, that's why I'm leaving his teaching to you. Also, I have new weapons for you two" Polokus said, pointing to Big and Luigi.

"Us?" Big and Luigi asked in unison.

"Indeed" Polokus said, summoning the same staff and shield Naruto had seen in his dream before his world was destroyed, though Naruto didn't say anything.

Polokus handed the staff and shield to Luigi and Big respectively and said "These are the staff and shield of dreams, use them wisely"

"Thank you" Big said gratefully, admiring his new shield.

"And I beleive you also have something for me" Polokus said suddenly.

"Oh yeah, Kakashi told us to give you this book" Naruto said, pulling out the strange book.

"Ah yes, the book. This is a very peculiar book, I don't know where it came from, it just suddenly appeared to me one day while I was at my home. I sent it off to be repaired since it was falling apart, though it is still missing some pages. If you happen to find any on your travels, please bring them to me" Polokus instructed.

"Can do" Naruto said with a salute.

"Excellent. Now, one last thing, I sense a summoning gem in your pocket" Polokus said.

"You mean this?" Naruto asked, pulling out the thingamagem.

"Why yes, what you have there is a summoning gem, it contains the spirit of a person who was too strong to lose his heart after the heartless destroyed his world. Many of these have been created recently, spirits reside in these gems. Hand it here and I'll show you" Polokus said, holding out his hand, which Naruto placed the thingamagem in. Polokus stroked it with his long finger and gasped.

"What, what is it?" Naruto asked worryingly.

"I don't believe it" Polokus said with a wide smile "Within this gem resides Rayman. He's a great hero who comes from my world. I never thought I'd see him again" Polokus said, stroking the gem again, only this time it began to glow. The thingamagem suddenly hovered into the air, Naruto and friends stepped back as the glowing gem began to take on a new form.

Within seconds, the thingamagem had transformed into a person, well, an odd person to say the least. He had a purple, eggplant like body with a white circle marking, no limbs, not even a neck, his hands, feet and head floated in place. He wore a red scarf around where his neck should have been. He had blond hair, wide eyes with no colour except the black pupils and a really big nose, his hands were really just gloves while his feet were yellow shoes.

The being Polokus called Rayman stared wildly around, ignoring Naruto, Luigi and Big completely when he spotted Polokus.

"Polokus, is that you?" Rayman asked hopefully.

"It is indeed. Good to see you my friend" Polokus replied happily, Rayman hugged the tiny God, though quickly released him and began looking around the room again.

"But wait, where are the others? Globox, Murfy, Ly?" Rayman asked desparetly.

"I fear they were engulfed fully by the darkness when those wretched heartless destroyed our world. I'm so sorry" Polokus replied, much to Rayman's misery "But don't fret, these kind souls are going to help us get them back"

"We are?" Big asked cluelessly, it was only now Rayman noticed the trio.

"Indeed, if the heartless are defeated then the worlds should all return to their former glory. And its you who are going to do so" Polokus said, pointing to Naruto.

"Him?" Rayman asked.

"Indeed, he wasn't made the keyblade master for nothing" Polokus said cheerfully, Naruto grinned and summoned the bandicoot keyblade.

"Wow, I haven't seen one of those in ages" Rayman said, amazed by the key shaped sword.

"Yeah, pretty cool huh" Naruto said pompously.

"It's more than cool, that blade is the key to our survival, it's the only way to stop the heartless" Polokus said seriously "Now Rayman, there is much I need to explain to you, you see, you are not truly here, you are only here in spirit. Your spirit resides in a gem, it's not here right now because it took your form, so you are the gem. You only have a limited amount of time to remain here when you're summoned, I want you to use that time to aid these young warriors in battle"

Rayman nodded and grinned at Naruto and friends "Nice to meet you, names Rayman"

"Naruto" Naruto said, shaking Rayman's floating hand.

"Big" Big said, also shaking Rayman's hand, as did Luigi.

"And I'm Luigi"

"I have a feeling we'll all be great friends" Rayman said happily.

"I hope so. Glad to have you aboard" Naruto said, a moment after he said it Rayman began to glow and turned back into the thingamagem.

"See what I mean, he only has a limited amount of time after you summon his, and you'll need to wait a while to summon him again. Only do so if absolutely neccasary" Polokus instructed.

"Got it" Naruto replied.

"And I think you should go now, you're supposed to meet Kakashi in the third district" Polokus added.

"How'd you know?" Big asked.

"I can read minds, I'm a skilled legilimens" Polokus replied.

"It means mind reader" Luigi replied to his clueless friends.

"Ok then, gotta get you to teach me that. Well, we'd better go then, thanks Polokus, we'll be back soon" Naruto said before leaving.

"Good luck young ones, good luck" Polokus called.

When the trio stepped outside Big asked "Where are all the heartless" Two soldiers instantly appeared.

"Will you stop that!" Luigi yelled, pulling out his staff. Before Naruto or Big could take out their weapons, the heartless were attacked and destroyed by someone else. The person who destroyed the heartless was none other than-

"Sasuke!"

* * *

**Tger lover 16: Ok, that's that chapter done. Hope you're all as excited for the next chapter as me. I don't know what to do with that book, I was thinking of just making it a mystic encyclopedia of the universe, since I can't find a story to replace Winnie the Pooh. I'd like to hear your ideas for it. Anyway, that's all for now, stay tuned. And please review, I didn't get any reviews last chapter.**


	14. The miracle of Traverse town

**Tiger lover 16: Ok, chapter 14. Well, I hope to get to the next chapter soon, it'll be the first cup held on pokemon stadium, the yellow cup. I really want to write it. Of course, I really want to write this too. Anyway, let's get to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 14, The miracle of Traverse town**

"Sasuke?" Naruto said unsurely.

"There you are, I've been looking all over for you" Sasuke replied.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, begging that this wasn't a dream "Sasuke... is that... really you?" Naruto asked, grabbing Sasuke's cheeks and pulling them in different directions "Sure feels real"

"That's because I am real, now get off" Sasuke exclaimed, swatting Naruto's hands away "And don't ever do that again, it's embarassing"

"Sasuke... I'm not dreaming this time, right?" Naruto asked hopefully

"You better not be, it took forever to track you down" Sasuke replied tiredly, Naruto sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness" Naruto said happily, before realising something was still missing "Wait, where's Hinata?"

"She's not with you?" Sasuke asked, Naruto looked sadly at the ground "Oh... well, I'm sure she made it out of the village too. We'll find her, she's probably looking for us right now"

Naruto looked behind Sasuke and noticed a shadow heartless coming out of the ground.

"And don't worry, from now on just leave everything to me. I know this guy who-" Sasuke was cut off by a slicing sound, he turned around to see Naruto cut the shadow heartless in half, though he had switched back to the original keychain, the Kingdom key for some reason.

"Leave it to who?" Naruto said with a goofy grin. Sasuke stared curiously at the keyblade in his friends hand.

"N-naruto, what was-" Sasuke stuttered to say, he was obviously not expecting Naruto to destroy a heartless so easily.

"I'm a lot stronger than I was back on the island, I'm practically invincible" Naruto bragged, showing off the keyblade.

"Oh please, if it weren't for us you'd be pushing up daisies by now. No pun intended since my girlfriend's named Daisy" Luigi joked.

"Who are these clowns?" Sasuke asked, Luigi glared at him, though Big seemed to take it as a compliment.

"Oh yeah, they're Luigi and Big, my new friends. We've been going from world to world looking for you and Hinata. Haven't had much luck until now though" Naruto admitted.

"Nice to meet you" Big said kindly.

"Er... likewise" Sasuke replied unsurely.

"Oh, and guess what, Naruto's the keyblade master" Big said, patting Naruto on the shoulder.

"Yeah, unbeleivable huh" Luigi said smugly.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Naruto demanded.

"What it means" Luigi simply replied.

"Why you!" Naruto yelled.

"So this is a keyblade?" Sasuke asked, examining the keyblade, which was now in his hands, much to Naruto's surprise.

"Hey, give it back" Naruto said, trying to snatch the keyblade out of Sasuke's hand, only to miss and land on the floor.

"You haven't changed much. Here, catch" Sasuke said, tossing the keyblade to Naruto, who was took by surprise and knocked onto his back.

'This brings back a few memories' Naruto thought, he didn't care what kind of memories they were though, all that mattered right now was that he had his best friend back.

"Glad to have you back Sasuke. You're coming with us now, right?" Naruto asked hopefully, getting to his feet.

"No" Luigi cut in.

"NO! What do you mean NO!" Naruto demanded.

"We're not taking him with us" Luigi replied.

"Are you kiddin', after all the time we spent looking for him, and the times we almost got killed doing so, you're not gonna let him come. You promised" Naruto said accusingly.

"I promised we would help you find him, not that we'd take him along, he'd just slow us down" Luigi pointed out. As the two friends continued to argue, Big noticed that Sasuke was no longer with the group.

"Hey Naruto, where'd your friend go?" Big asked, making Naruto forget Luigi completely and stare wildly around for his best friend.

"Aww man, thanks a lot Luigi, you scared him off" Naruto said grumpily.

"No I didn't, he just clearly agrees with me that he can't come" Luigi said, trying to make himself look less unkind, and failing miserably.

Naruto sighed "Oh well, at least he's ok, that's a huge relief. And who knows, maybe now we'll run into Hinata soon" Naruto said hopefully.

"Where do you think he went" Big asked.

"Knowing Sasuke, who knows where" Naruto joked, heading to the small house with his friends. Unknown to either of them, Sasuke was really still there.

The trio reached the house and knocked on the door, to their surprise, it was Tenten who answered.

"Oh, it's you guys" Tenten said.

"Who were you expecting?" Naruto asked sarcastically.

"Someone worth my time" Tenten laughed "Just kidding, come in"

Naruto and friends entered the small house, Naruto's first response was "Wow, what a dump"

Luigi elbowed Naruto in the gut and said "Naruto, show some respect"

"It's ok, it is a dump" Said Neji, who was leaning against a wall besides Kakashi.

"So, deliver that book like I asked you?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yep, done with our ship yet?" Naruto questioned.

"Sure am, I also added a warp drive to help you move faster, I'd say you could travel to the end of the universe with it. I wouldn't recommend it though, I hear there's a black hole there" Kakashi replied, grinning under his mask.

"How do you all live in such a small house?" Big asked, the house looked tiny and cramped, and with all the stuff scattered around it and only one bed, it looked uncomfortable.

"It's only a temporary base of operation, at least until we find somewhere better to live" Replied Rin, who was sitting on the one bed.

"Say Naruto, have you ever heard of Freiza?" Kakashi asked suddenly.

"Yeah, twice. We know he's the leader of the heartless, don't know much else about him" Naruto answered.

"That rotten lizard has been causing trouble for years, he's using the heartless to conquer the universe. He was capable of destroying worlds before he had control of them, now it's beginning to look like he'll conquer the universe" Neji said darkly.

"It's thanks to him that we were kicked out of our world. One day, Freiza and the heartless showed up and attacked, everyone we know was either killed, managed to escape or was turned into a heartless" Tenten said sadly.

"That's terrible" Big said with a frown.

"It is, that's why we have to stop him. He's already got a lot of followers willing to do his bidding, and he grows stronger every day" Rin said grimly.

"Guess it's up to us to cut him down to size" Naruto said confidently.

"I guess it is. Why couldn't the keyblade have chosen someone better" Neji said in exhasperation.

"Hey!" Naruto exclaimed, everyone laughed.

Meanwhile, outside the house, Sasuke and Freiza were looking through the window at the laughing group.

"You see, it's as I told you, he's forgotten you completely now that he's befriended them" Freiza said to Sasuke, who stared coldly at the group, though mainly at Luigi and Big.

"No... no, that's not true" Sasuke said defiantly.

"I'm afraid it is my boy. He lied to you, if he had really been looking for you and your friend Hinata he would have at least found her by now, wouldn't he. He's more interested in being a hero now" Freiza lied, Sasuke tried his best not to believe him, but couldn't help but feel Freiza was right.

"I know Naruto, and he would never abandon his friends" Sasuke said.

"He didn't seem too worried when you "dissapeared" back there. He just doesn't care anymore. You're better off without him" Freiza said, patting Sasuke comfortingly on the shoulder.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, a white hot surge of anger spread through him. Sasuke clenched his fist and said "Fine... let's go" And with that Freiza summoned a portal of darkness, which Sasuke entered without looking back.

"This is going to be easier than I thought, he truly believes his friend has forgotten him. His heart will be mine" Freiza said with a darkcackle before he too stepped through the portal.

Back in the house, Neji was taking notice of how quiet Rin seemed.

"Something bothering you?" Neji asked his friend.

"I was just thinking about that bell that went off in the second district" Rin replied.

"Oh yeah, we heard it too, pretty loud" Naruto said, rubbing his ears.

"I think it was the one on top of the Gizmo shop. Legend has it if you ring the bell three times a miracle will happen" Tenten said enthusiastically.

"Really... maybe we'll try it" Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Go ahead, you're entitled to waste that much of your life" Neji replied, Naruto glared at him.

"Let's go" Luigi said before an argument could break out.

The trio left the small house and entered the second district, surprisingly devoid of heartless. It was easy to spot the Gizmo shop, since it was the tallest building in town.

"Ok, so how do we get up there?" Naruto asked his friends.

"Beats me?" Luigi replied, shrugging.

"I could climb up there" Big suggested.

"I doubt that Big" Naruto said disbelivingly.

"Actually, he probably could, Big's an expert climber" Luigi said "Go ahead Big"

To Naruto's surprise Big did indeed manage to climb the Gizmo shop, in no less than two seconds in fact. How he did that Naruto would never know.

"Ok, now ring the bell three time. That's one, two, three" Luigi said, hoping Big would be able to count. Thankfully he did, as Big rung the bell exactly three times. Almost instantly, a mural at the other side of the district began to glow, and a keyhole suddenly appeared there.

"Wow, that was a very useful miracle" Naruto commented.

"Big, get down here!" Luigi called, he was horrifed when Big suddenly jumped off the side of the building, but even more so when the fat cat landed on him. "The author has a very bad sense of humour if you ask me" Luigi groaned as Big got off of him.

"Sorry Luigi" Big said apologetically.

Naruto meanwhile had stepped towards the keyhole and pointed the keyblade at it, but just as Naruto was about to seal it, a ear splitting screech echoed across the district. Naruto and friends covered their ears immediately, but it wasn't nearly enough to drown out that noise.

"What the heck was that!" Naruto asked when the horrid screech had subsided.

"That" Luigi replied, pointing to the sky, where a large, dark purple bird creature hovered, staring hungrily at the group. It had piercing red eyes, a long tail and a few dragon qualities, along with its bird qualities. The beast continued to stare at the trio, none of them knew what to do, the beastly bird just floated, barely even moving it's wings, so it was a shock when it suddenly bulleted towards the trio, who barely avoided it in time.

"Yikes, what it that!" Naruto cried.

"That is shadow Lugia" Came a familiar voice, Naruto looked up to see the man from the pokemon stadium looking down at him, a smug grin on his face.

"You again, what do you want?" Naruto asked rudely.

"To destroy you. I must say, I didn't expect you to beat Groudon so easily, but let's see how you do against a true pokemon heartless" Giovanni said coldly.

"You creep!" Luigi spat "How could you do that to a pokemon!"

"Hey, it's not much different than doing it to a human, only a pokemon heartless is a lot more useful in eliminating your enemies" Giovanni replied almost humourously.

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Naruto asked rhetorically.

"Yes, yes I do. How do you think I became the leader of a worldwide organisation? Now, face the wrath of shadow Lugia!" Giovanni announced, dissapearing into darkness as shadow Lugia hovered down to where he just stood.

"That poor pokemon" Luigi muttered.

"We gotta help it" Big said desperatly.

"I... I hate to say it, but I think it's too late. I've seen the heartless at work, Lugia's bodies gone. All that's left is this heartless" Naruto said grimly, remembering the man who'd lost his heart the first time Naruto entered this district.

"Well then... I guess the best thing to do is destroy it" Luigi said hesitantly.

"WHAT!" Big exclaimed.

"I know Big, but let's face it, the pokemon's a heartless now, there's nothing else we can do for it. Let's just put the poor creature out of it's misery" Luigi replied sadly, Big and Naruto nodded.

Shadow Lugia roared at the trio, gathering up a dark energy in its mouth, which it then shot at Naruto in the form of a beam, Big jumped in front of Naruto and guarded him with his new shield, Big's old shield might have broken from the pressure, but the dream sheild seemed to take the damage very easily. Luigi took the opportunity to send a lightning bolt at shadow Lugia with his new staff, the lightning bolt was much bigger than any Luigi had cast before and clearly did a lot of damage to shadow Lugia, who lost control of its beam and cried in pain. Naruto charged at the heartless pokemon with the keyblade, but was pushed away by the giant bird's wing and sent flying into Luigi, both of whom crashed into the wall.

Big looked at his friends stuck in the wall, he shouldn't have let his guard down though, as it gave shadow Lugia the opportunity to swoop down and grab Big, who it carried to a great height. Naruto and Luigi managed to peel themselves off the stone wall, Luigi was horrified by Big's predicament.

"Oh no, what do we do!" Luigi exclaimed.

"Hmm..." Naruto mumbled, staring thoughtfully at the dragon... er... bird... er... dragon, bird pokemon, his first thought was 'I wish I could fly' his second was 'Oh wait, I can' And without a moment to spare Naruto swapped the kingdom key chain for the Ho-Oh, he then used the Ho-Oh keyblade to fly into the air towards the surprised shadow Lugia. Before the pokemon heartless could react Naruto sliced at it's chest with the keyblade. Shadow Luigi shrieked and dropped Big, who was saved by abra, who had just been called out by Luigi.

The shadow Lugia flew through the air at great speed, tempting Naruto to follow it. Naruto did, and the two quickly began an aerial battle. Shadow Lugia fired several dark orbs from its mouth at Naruto, who dodged some and knocked the rest back with the keyblade, Lugia avoided them just as easily. Naruto rushed at shadow Lugia, who made a quick turn, Naruto flew a good twelve metres away before realising his mistake. Shadow Lugia took this short moment to fire another blast of dark energy at Naruto, the keyblade master managed to duck at just the right time, however, shadow Lugia then charged at Naruto and sent him plummeting to the ground with an almighty headbutt. Naruto just barely managed to regain control of his flight before becoming a human pancake and rejoined shadow Lugia in the sky, the enormous bird seemed to grin wickedly.

Naruto summoned three shadow clones to aid him, all of them had a copy of the Ho-Oh keyblade, so where also able to fly. Shadow Lugia stared between the four Naruto's, confused about who it should attack. Before Naruto could put his plan into action however, the shadow Lugia started... dancing. Naruto and his clones stared in shock as the Lugia heartless performed a sort of dance, neither knew what the purpose of this was until it started to rain. But this was no ordinary rain, the dorplets were purple and burned Naruto and his clones upon impact. The clones couldn't take it and dispersed in puffs of smoke, shadow Lugia flew at Naruto again, the teen ninja managed to shake off the pain and grab onto Lugia's back.

Shadow Lugia began shaking itself wildly in an attempt to shake Naruto off of itself, though Naruto remained on the beasts back for several minutes. When Lugia started to slow down in its shaking, Naruto again swapped the Ho-Oh for the bandicoot keyblade and used it to transform himself into the orange tornado, which sunk into shadow Lugia's back. Lugia cried out in pain, trying once again to shake Naruto off, though the orange-clad keyblade master managed to avoid falling to his death while striking several spots on shadow Lugia, including the underbelly, the neck, and even its head before Lugia managed to throw him into the air and bash him with its tail, sending Naruto plummiting to the ground at high speed. Naruto tried to swap the key chains, but gave up when he realised he wouldn't have the time to do so. Just as Naruto was about to splat into the ground, Luigi called out "Aresto momentum" Naruto suddenly slowed down and landed gently upon the floor, on his feet.

"Thanks" Naruto said.

"Don't mention it" Luigi replied humbly as shadow Lugia flew closer to the ground, facing the trio again. Naruto and Big both called out their pokemon.

"Ok munchy, do whatever you did with that mean lizard" Big commanded, munchlax remembered shooting a beam at the invisible heartless back in the forest Big had been sent to during the groups visit to Hyrule. Munchlax tried to gather energy for the attack, but for some reason, it couldn't "What's wrong munchy, you ok"

"Er... Big, what exactly did munchlax's attack look like before?" Luigi asked, still thinking Big had lied about fighting the invisible, but wanting to humour his friend.

"Hmm... looked light a green and yellow beam, like what that big birdy was doing, only green and yellow" Big replied, straining his brain to remember this bit of information.

"Hmm..." Luigi mumbled, pulling out a book entitled "Pokemon attacks"

"Where'd you get that?" Naruto asked, staring at the books cover.

"Found it among the books in the book compartment of the gummi ship, the queen has a lot of books in the castle library, but she let's us keep some when we need to go somewhere with the gummi ship, so we don't get too bored. Some of her books are supposed to have come from other worlds, curtosy of Mario, so I thought there might be one on pokemon, and I was right. I haven't had a chance to read it yet, but now's as good a time as any" Luigi explained, flipping through the book, shadow Lugia sweat dropped at the sight. Did Luigi even remember he was battling it right now?

"Aha, Big, I think the attack you mentioned is solarbeam. You need sunlight for that, so-" Luigi said, raising his staff "Lumos solem" Luigi chanted, a bright ball of light shot out from his staff and shrouded the district with sunlight, blinding shadow Lugia, who Naruto noticed was wincing painfully. Munchlax began gathering the sunlight into his mouth and then shot a solarbeam at shadow Lugia. It didn't have as much of an effect as Big had hope, shadow Lugia was pushed back about ten feet but didn't look that damaged.

"Well that didn't do much" Naruto commented, Luigi continued looking through his book.

"Oh, I see. Solarbeam's a grass-type move, it doesn't have much of an effect on a flying-type pokemon like Lugia" Luigi explained. Shadow Lugia, tired of waiting, shot another dark beam at the group, munchlax tried to fight back with a solar beam, but Lugia's beam attack seemed to have the advantage over it. Seeing this, vulpix charged at shadow Lugia, summoned flames around her claws, leaped into the air and swiped at shadow Lugia's eyes, leaving a large gash across shadow Lugia's eye and causing it to lose control of it's attack and munchlax's solar beam connected with its head, this time knocking it to the floor.

"Nice one vulpix. Hurry, let's take it out before it gets up" Naruto instructed, Luigi and Big charged at the fallen heartless, but suddenly found themselves trapped within cages, as were vulpix, munchlax and abra. Abra hurriedly used its teleporting powers to escape its prison, but was then struck down by a dark beam fired by shadow Lugia, who was slowly getting to its feet.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked nobody in particular.

"Must be one of shadow Lugia's powers, it's trapped us in cages, probably wants to pick us off one at a time" Luigi said grimly, Naruto gulped.

Shadow Lugia roared at Naruto, who swapped the bandicoot keyblade for the Ho-Oh again. Shadow Lugia's wings began to glow and the dark beast flew at Naruto, who was unable to avoid the attack in time and sent flying into the wall. Lugia grabbed Naruto's foot in its mouth and threw him into the air, charging another beam attack. Naruto took a chance and threw the keyblade at shadow Lugia's mouth, the energy it had gathered in its mouth exploded and created a cloud of dust. Naruto landed on the floor, head first, then got up and charged at the dust cloud, but shadow Lugia emerged and swiped Naruto away with its tail, when Naruto tried to get up the pokemon heartless stomped on him and used its feet to hold him down.

Naruto's friends called out in fear for their friend as shadow Lugia began charging for another dark beam. Struggling, Naruto managed to pull one of his arms free, but figuring striking at Lugia's thick legs wouldn't do much damage, Naruto didn't recall the keyblade, instead he took out the thingamagem and gripped it really hard. The oddly named gem glowed and flew out of Naruto's hand, taking the form of Rayman. Shadow Lugia was so surprised by the sudden appearance that it stopped preparing its attack.

Rayman observed Naruto crushed under the giant purple bird and said "Wow, how'd you end up in this mess?"

"I'll explain later, just help me out!" Naruto yelled. Rayman suddenly put his hands together, a ball of white energy formed between them, which Rayman threw at shadow Lugia's underbelly. The ball of light burned into shadow Lugia's stomach, causing it to stumble back in pain, freeing Naruto from its grip. Rayman threw several more erergy orbs at shadow Lugia, one hitting its left wing, one hitting its foot, one hitting its stomach, and one hitting it straight in the face. Shadow Lugia cried out in pain and fired one of its dark beams at Rayman, who quickly sidestepped out of the way. Shadow Lugia tried to take flight, but Naruto shot a beam of light at it from the keyblade, the same one he used to seal the last two keyholes. The beam collided shadow Lugia's left wing, burning a hole through it, the result was shadow Lugia crashed into a building and fell to the floor with an almighty thud.

The heartless pokemon turned swiftly to Naruto and attempted to charge him, but Rayman jumped inbetween them and sent a barage of light orbs at shadow Lugia, the heartless pokemon cried again, though this time it was more of a mix of fear and anguish. The orbs struck almost every part of shadow Lugia's body, practically melting its wings, until the shadow pokemon could no longer take it and collapsed on the floor. Naruto took no chances and stabbed the keyblade into shadow Lugia's brain. During its last second of life, Naruto swore he saw a smile spread across the Lugia's face, before the beasts body faded away and a giant heart emerged and disappeared into the sky, to where Naruto hoped was a better place.

"What was that thing?" Rayman asked curiously.

"It was a pokemon. Some jerk turned it into a heartless so he could use it to destroy us" Naruto replied grimly.

"That's terrible" Rayman said in disgust "The poor thing. At least its free now"

"Yeah" Naruto said sadly.

"Uh, hate to interrupt the moment, but can you give us a hand here!" Yelled Luigi, who was still trapped in a dark cage, along with the others.

"I'll handle this" Rayman said to Naruto. The limbless hero walked up to the dark cages and sat down in a meditating position. The white circle on his shirt began to glow, five light were shot from it and struck the cages, which vanished seconds later.

"Wow, thanks" Big said gratefully.

"How'd you do that?" Luigi asked.

"I honestly have no idea" Rayman replied humourously.

"Right. Anyway, I need to know, how'd you beat that heartless so easily?" Luigi questioned.

"Oh, I don't know, guess it just couldn't handle light magic so easily" Rayman suggested.

"Hey, you're right. Maybe certain kinds of heartless suffer increased damage from light based attacks, that would explain why it looked to be in pain when I summoned that sunlight earlier" Luigi theorised.

"Uh... yeah, maybe" Rayman said, not uite following the mage of the mushroom kingdom.

"That might be why that guy had it attack us here, it's always night in Traverse town, as far as I know at least, it was really bright in the pokemon world" Naruto said thoughtfully.

"But my world was fairly bright, most of the time. So why aren't all the other heartless effected?" Rayman asked.

"Beats me, the heartless are weird creatures" Luigi replied while shrugging.

"And ugly, don't forget ugly" Naruto joked, the group of friends shared a good laugh before Rayman transformed back into the thingamagem.

"Uh, Naruto, what about the keyhole" Big reminded his friend.

"Oh yeah" Naruto said, having completely forgotwhy they were in the second district. Naruto pointed the keyblade at the keyhole on the mural, which had remained somehow untouched during the battle. A beam of light shot from the keyblade and Traverse town's keyhole was sealed.

With the keyhole sealed and nothing else to do on this world, Naruto and friends headed to the first district, unaware of the three pairs watching them.

"He's Minato's son alright" Said a man with a long white ponytail and red lines going down his cheeks standing atop the Gizmo shop.

"Indeed, Naruto is quite good a fighter, particularly when with his friends" Replied Neji, who was standing behind the white haired man.

"I know, from what you've told me he's coming along better than I thought, still got a lot of work to do though" The white haired man chuckled.

"Lord Jiraiya, I beleive it's time you started training him, he's got a lot of work ahead of him, he'll need to get stronger fast" Neji said almost urgently.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll get to it. For now, let's just see how things go. I'll make myself known to him soon" Jiraiya replied, vanishing in a swirl of leaves. Neji remained in place for a moment before heading back to the third district.

In a nearby alley, two men in black coats with red cloud symbols who wore straw hats had also been watching the battle that had just took place.

"Well, I must say the kids good with a sword, even if it is a butter knife like that" Joked the taller of the duo who resembled a shark in human form.

"That is the legendary keyblade, a weapon of incredible power, not a butter knife Kisame" The second figure said dryly.

"Compared to my samehada it is" The one called Kisame bragged "He's not as tough as he could be though, hasn't even gained control of the fox yet"

"That will just make it all the more easier for us" The second figue replied.

"Yeah, but not now of course, Pain just sent us here to observe him, I'm not wasting my time pummeling the little runt" Kisame said tiredly.

"Correct, we shall inform lord Pain of what we have seen, but when the time comes he will be ours" Said the second figure.

"Or any other member of the Akatsuki's. Let's ditch this place and grab a bite to eat, eh Itachi?" Kisame suggested, Itachi nodded and the duo took their leave.

The third duo were right outside the door to the Gizmo shop, surprisingly unseen by Naruto and friends during their battle. The duo were Freiza and Giovanni.

"That could've gone better" Giovanni said bitterly.

"Indeed. Why did you do this without my permission, your recklessness has cost us a very powerful heartless. Lugia are incredibly rare, it would take a miracle to find another one and turn it into a heartless" Freiza said crossly.

"I just wanted to eliminate the brat, couldn't use shadow Lugia on my world during the day since it can't stand light so I used it here. Why was it so weak against light anyway" Giovanni asked.

"It wasn't an ordinary heartless, it was specially made to keep its original form, with a few differences to suit its lack of a heart. Those forms of heartless are more powerful and retain their original intelligence, which makes them all the more dangerous. But it comes at a price, the process of creating those heartless strips them of their immunity to the weaker lights, all heartless are weakened by light, most can only be harmed by the stronger forms of it, heartless like shadow Lugia lack that ability. The exact reasons are unknown even to me, but it doesn't matter, not as long as they are not used in bright worlds" Freiza explained.

"Hmm... I see" Giovanni replied thoughtfully.

"Your arrogance shall be punished later on, but I have greater matters to attend to. Return to your world at once" Freiza instructed before disappearing into darkness. Giovanni muttered threats under his breath before he too vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and friends had re-entered the first district, having recalled their pokemon. The trio had a quick look around for Yoshi in the alleys, but found no sign of him. When heading back into the main square, something caught their eye. A tall man wearing some sort of green suit that covered his whole body was wandering around the district, clearly looking for something.

"Oh Ratchet, Clank?" The man called out, continuing his search "Ratchet, Clank! Oh Ratchet, Clank. RATCHET! CLANK!" The man shouted desperatly, several nearby people yelled at him.

"Pipe down, some of us have work to do" Said a builder, who was working with two others on a fountain in the middle of the district.

"Yeah, and some of us are trying to sleep" Said a man who had just walked out of his house, still wearing his nightcap.

"Sorry" The man apologised and, in a very quiet whisper, said "Ratchet, Clank?"

"Who's that guy?" Asked Naruto.

"Probably just another survivor who's world was destroyed by the heartless. I'd say he's looking for his friends" Said Luigi.

"Oh, poor guy. Think we should help him?" Asked Big.

"Yeah, he could be useful" Said Naruto eagerly.

"No" Luigi cut in.

"What do you mean no?" Naruto demanded.

"I know what you two are thinking and I'm sorry Naruto, but we can't take him with us. He has to stay here, like all the people who've lost their worlds, we can't interfere" Luigi explained.

"Well you'd better tell Big that" Naruto replied, Luigi turned to see Big walk right up to the green man.

"Hi, I'm Big" Big introduced himself.

"Ah, good day civilian, I am captain Qwark, I'm here searching for my two lost friends" The man explained.

"That's what we're doing" Naruto said, joining Big and Qwark "Er, our friends though, not yours"

"Really, then maybe you can help me out too. My friends are a lombax named Ratchet and a little robot named Clank, their world was attacked by these things called the heartless. I think they managed to escape on their ship though, and I've been trying to find them. Unfortunately while I was on Kerwan trying to gather information the heartless attacked it too. Being the legendary hero I am I did what I could to fight back, but alas, after defeating ten... thousand of them, I was defeated, and they won. Then somehow I ended up here. What is this place anyway?" Qwark asked.

"Traverse town, survivors from worlds destroyed by the heartless all come here" Luigi replied.

"What do your friends look like?" Naruto asked, having never heard of a lombax before and not being completely sure what a robot was.

"Well, one's a lombax, really furry cat, lion, dog... er, thing, wears either armour or darkish greenish pants, has yellow fur and brown stripes. That's Ratchet. And the other one's a small robot, big head, silvery white colour, little compartment on his chest, big green eyes, that's Clank. Seen anyone like them?" Quark asked hopefully, Naruto and friends shook their heads, Qwark face faulted.

"Why don't you come with us, we're going from world to world looking for my friends, maybe we'll find yours" Naruto said hopefully.

"Really, you'd let me come?" Quark asked excitedly.

"Sure thing" Said Naruto.

"Yeah" Big said cheerfully.

"NO" Luigi said sternly, Naruto slapped him upside the head.

"Hey, you owe me for scaring off Sasuke" Naruto whispered to his mustached friend, who, grudgingly, agreed immediately.

"Great, I promise you won't be disappointed. I happen to be a first class hero, I've fought all kinds of bad guys before, I think I'll make a great addition to your team" Qwark bragged.

"Ok, let's just get to the ship, I'm still tired from that battle with shadow Lugia" Luigi said, rubbing his back.

"I did most of the work" Naruto commented.

The trio made their way towards the gates of Traverse town with their new friend, Big seemed happy to have him aboard. Naruto also felt good having him along, his situation was like his own, he had to help him. The only one that wasn't fully satisfied was Luigi, who worried this would be serious meddling with the world order. Just as the trio, uh, quad, er, something was about to leave however, they were stopped by a group of angry women, all of whom were sending death glares to Luigi.

"Why did all our children just come and ask us about sex, nudity and the s-word!" One of the women demanded threateningly, Luigi mentally slapped himself, he'd forgotten about his outburst last chapter.

"Well, er... uh, funny story... you see-" Luigi began before dashing off towards the third district, the angry mothers chased after him, waving their fists as they did so. Naruto and Big burst out laughing.

"Should we do something?" Qwark asked, staring after the troubled mage.

"Just give it ten or fifty minutes" Naruto chuckled.

* * *

**Tiger lover 16: Hi, finally finished this chapter. Sorry if it seemed rushed, especially the ending part, I had a bit of writers block when doing this chapter. Anyway, a new ally has joined the group, what changes will this bring for our trio. Stay tuned to find out. Please Review. Please, I'm begging you.**


	15. The Yellow cup

**Tiger lover 16: Well, chapter 16. I've been excited to write this chapter for weeks now, I really wanted to do a cup at the pokemon stadium, I've got some good ideas for it. Also, as you may remember, last chapter a new character joined the trio, captain Qwark. For those of you who don't know him he's a character from the Ratchet and Clank series, one of my favourites. I just thought it would be fun adding him. I apologise if some of you don't like this decision, but I can't change it I'm afraid, but I'm sure you'll enjoy him. And Chewie Cookies, I appreciate you trying to help me improve my story, but your idea just won't work. I want to keep the fate of Hinata's heart a secret from Naruto and friends, my readers probably all know it, but I can't give Naruto any hints. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Yellow Cup**

After their latest adventure in Traverse town, several changes have occurred with our favourite trio. One, Big and Luigi had some powerful new weapons, two, Luigi was now training Naruto to use magic, which was going fairly well despite a few explosions (Ok, a lot) three, Naruto now had the ability to summon Rayman to aid the group, and four, he was on another new quest, to find the missing pages of Polokus's book. But the biggest change was that the group had gained a new member, captain Qwark.

To Luigi's chargin, Qwark had been accepted into the team, at least until they found his lost friends. Naruto couldn't help but take pity on the big oaf, his situation was almost the same as his. Big seemed to most enjoy Qwark's company, the two got along surprisingly well, Luigi suggested it was because they were both idiots. Though Luigi still had some concerns about bringing Qwark along, the supposed super hero quickly grew on him. Besides, Naruto reminded him that they'd already meddled in other worlds and that hadn't caused any problems... yet.

Qwark spent his first evening with the group telling them stories about his life as a hero, and his time with Ratchet and Clank. Somehow Qwark always made it sound as though he was the big hero at the end, though by using a truth potion, Luigi got Qwark to admit these were lies. Ratchet and Clank were the real heroes in many of these stories, Qwark at first was nothing but a greedy coward pretending to be a hero. However, his encounters with Ratchet and Clank had changed him a bit, while Qwark still wasn't much of a hero he was much more so than before, and more willing to help.

All in all, Qwark didn't seem like a bad guy, Naruto and friends liked having him around. Qwark also proved most useful around the gummi ship. As his "Iron hard abs" Would suggest, Qwark was incredibly strong, easily being able to move the fridge out of the way so Big could clean behind it. Also, despite claims of not being good at battle, Qwark proved a surprisingly great pilot, saving the group from a swarm of asteroids they'd accidentally wandered into. He also proved somewhat useful in combat, as when Luigi summoned an illusion of shadow heartless in front of him, Qwark shot them all with his laser, though he also shot Naruto, Luigi, Big, the wall, Luigi's family portrait and Big's salmon, which to Big's delight was instantly cooked the way he liked it.

Another interesting fact was that Qwark came from another galaxy, one which Luigi said was on the other side of the universe. If this were true, Naruto knew it would be a long time before they found Qwark's friends. But he didn't really have time to think about that, not with Luigi teaching him magic, which was going... well... see for yourself.

"Ok Naruto, fire is among the strongest elements to master. In terms of magic at least. You need to apply one hundred percent focus to use it properly. Focus on it, then visualise that power in your hands" Luigi instructed his new pupil.

"You mean like this?" Naruto asked as a ball of flames appeared in his hands, it began to spark for a moment and looked like Naruto would lose control, but through sheer willpower, and incredibly dumb luck, Naruto got it back under control "I think I'm getting it"

"And it only took fifty-two tries" Luigi laughed "Now remember, the most important thing to do when casting fire spells is to-"

"Hey guys, guess what" Big said, suddenly appearing behind the duo, Naruto got distracted and lost control of the fire ball, which exploded, covering Luigi and himself in smoke. Big however had somehow remained perfectly untouched by the explosion.

"...Concentrate" Luigi coughed.

"Uh, Big, is there a reason for trying to incinerate us?" Naruto asked grumpily.

"Yeah, the hammer brothers wanna talk to us" Big said excitedly.

"Wonder what those guys want?" Naruto thought out loud.

"Probably wanna brag about how good they are at hitting things with hammers" Luigi joked, entering the main room of the gummi ship, where Qwark sat in front of the screen the hammer brothers could be seen on.

"Hey Luigi, what happened to you?" One of the hammer brothers asked as the other snickered.

"Naruto and Big happened" Luigi replied, glancing at his two friends, who whistled innocently.

"So, who are these guys anyway?" Qwark asked.

"The hammer brothers, the two most useless gummi ship engineers ever born" Luigi joked, one of the hammer bros threw a hammer at the screen, somehow it passed through and hit Luigi straight in the face, knocking the mage to the ground.

"How'd you do that?" Naruto asked.

"Long story, but we've got big news for you" The first brother replied.

"Ooh, did you find a new pond to go fishing in?" Big asked hopefully

"Er... no, bigger news" The second hammer bro said awkwardly.

"You found my friends?" Naruto asked, knowing the answer.

"No, not really"

"You found my friends?" Qwark asked hopefully.

"We don't even know you, so how would we know where your friends are?" The second bro asked incredulously.

"Oh yeah, this is Qwark guys-"

"Captain Qwark" Qwark cut in.

"Er, right. He's helping us until we find his friends" Naruto informed the hammer bros.

"Oh really. Sounds just like why you're here. Anyway, since you're not going to guess correctly we'll just tell you, there's a tournament called the yellow cup going on at the pokemon stadium" The first brother said tiredly.

"Really! Alright, let's enter it" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Indeed we will, it'll give us the chance to spread the word of what a hero I am to this corner of the universe" Qwark said in a gloating tone.

"Is this guy for real?" One of the hammer bros asked unsurely.

"Beats me" Naruto replied, shrugging playfully.

"Ok, let's get going" Luigi said, peeling himself off the floor.

* * *

Naruto and friends were surprised by how quickly they managed to get to the stadium, with the gummi ship's new warp drive they reached the pokemon worlds in seconds, Qwark wasn't much surprised, he claimed all the ships where he came from travelled this fast.

"Wow, this place is pretty classy" Qwark said, observing the golden statues outside the entrance area and imagining one of himself in place of Ash's.

"Wait 'till you see the lobby" Naruto joked, wondering if the room was even more stuffed with trophies than before. Surprisingly not, in fact there seemed to be less trophies than before.

Professor Oak had failed to notice Naruto and friends enter, being busy looking over a noticeboard of somekind.

"Hey old man" Naruto said, startling the professor.

"Oh, it's you three again, good to-" Oak stopped in mid-sentence when he noticed Qwark, who he was unfamiliar with "And who are you?"

"Captain Copernicus Qwark, no doubt you've heard of me as the greatest hero the universe has ever known" Qwark said, wiping invisible dust off his gloves.

"No, not really" Professor Oak replied simply, Qwark groaned.

"We heard there's a tournament going on, can we enter it?" Luigi asked hopefully.

"Obviously, I gave you that lifetime pass didn't I?" Oak asked sarcastically.

"What about me, can I enter?" Qwark asked excitedly.

"Do you have eight badges?" Oak questioned.

"What? No, I don't have anything like that, but-"

"He's with us" Naruto explained.

"Oh, your team got a new member, that'll come in handy. Afraid I don't have any pokemon to give him though" Oak said awkwardly.

"That's fine, all I need is my trusty old blaster. Why this baby alone sent thousands of heartless packing" Qwark bragged, stroking his laser blaster.

"And yet your world was still destroyed" Luigi said disbeleivingly, Qwark sweatdropped and couldn't find a reply.

"Ok... anyway, the first rounds are in a few hours, good thing you came when you did or I wouldn't have time to add you in" Oak said, picking up a marker and writing on the noticeboard.

"A few hours huh, what're we supposed to do in the meantime?" Naruto asked irritably.

"There's a river nearby, why not go fishing" Oak suggested.

"Oh boy!" Big yelled, dashing out of the stadium with his rod.

"Well, at least Big's happy" Luigi laughed "But what should we do?"

"Hmm... oh, I know, we can all listen to me talking about the time I single handedly defeated the blargian snaggel-" Qwark suddenly noticed that Naruto and Luigi had vanished from the room.

"Yikes, maybe I should have talked more about me" Qwark said unsurely, Oak sighed in exasperation.

* * *

After five hours, during which time Big had fished up a bunch of fish pokemon called remoraid while Naruto and Luigi had hid in a cupboard to avoid listening to another of Qwark's bogus stories, the first match of the yellow cup began, and team keyblade was up. Their opponents, a large group of soldier heartless.

"Hey, what's the big deal. Why are heartless in this tournament?" Qwark asked distastefully.

"They wanted to be fair and not distcriminate against anyone wanting to compete" Naruto replied with a slight frown.

"Hmm, there sure are a lot of them. Big, Qwark, we'll leave them to you" Luigi said lazily.

"What!" Qwark yelled in confusion.

"Ok then, this'll be fun" Big said, clapping his hands enthusiastically.

"Uh, hey, guys, what are you talking about?" Qwark asked nervously.

"Well, we've got you on the team now and, well, it's just a few heartless, you and Big can handle them together, right. Besides, you're out-numbered, Naruto Big and I are all in agreement on this" Luigi informed his cowardly teammate.

"Come on, it'll be fun" Big said happily to Qwark.

"Yeah, I guess. And hey, this way I can get back at them for sending me on this wild goose chase" Qwark said, pulling out his blaster while Naruto and Luigi leaned against the corners of the ring.

"Ok, our very first match is between team keyblade and the soldier troup. On your marks... get set... go" Professor Oak announced, and the match began.

Big charged head first into battle, the soldier heartless easily avoided him, though three of them were struck by Qwark's laser while they weren't looking. Turning their attention to Qwark, the soldiers gathered together and suddenly began hovering before firing themselves like bullets at the so-called hero, who was saved by Big, who had just jumped in the way with his shield. The soldiers stumbled back a few feet, feeling dizzy, though they soon regained their balance, only for several of them to be squashed by Big's body slam.

The remaining heartless lifted Big up and threw him at Qwark, who was too busy laughing at the heartless Big had squashed to get out of the way, and the duo were squashed against the invisible wall. The soldiers cheered at Qwark and Big's pain, particularly Qwark's since he was the one being squashed by the fat cat. Qwark pushed himself free and lifted Big to his feet. The duo looked at their opposing team of heartless, which had somehow doubled.

"This is getting us nowhere, we need to hit them with an attack they can't recover from" Qwark said thoughtfully.

"Like what?" Big asked cluelessly.

Qwark stared at the soldier heartless, now while Qwark rarely ever had any good ideas, this appeared to be an exception, as, noticing the position the heartless all stood in, Qwark said "Big, curl up into a ball for a minute"

"Ok" Big said cluelessly, sitting down and curling himself into a ball shape as best he could "I wish I were Sonic" The feline said to himself.

Qwark, with as much strength as he could muster, lifted his chubby friend and threw him at the heartless like a bowling ball, a perfect strike I would say, as Big hit each of the heartless, who had stupidly stood in place like bowling pins. Big uncurled himself in time to watch the soldiers disappear into darkness, the crowd erupted in cheers.

"And the winners are... team keyblade!" Professor Oak announced, the crowd cheered even louder.

* * *

"Wow guys, that wasn't half bad" Naruto commented as he and his team sat in the lobby.

"Yeah, and I thought you weren't really a hero" Luigi said to Qwark.

"Oh really, who told you that" Qwark said, examining his fingers, Naruto and Luigi chuckled.

"You did good too Big" Naruto said to his purple cat friend.

"Thanks, it was the captain who saved the day though, he's a genius" Big said happily.

"Yes, I am, glad you realised" Qwark said pompously.

"How'd you come up with that bowling ball attack?" Luigi asked, sitting in a chair next to the biggest trophy case, which seemed to be filled mostly with Ash's trophies.

"Well, before I became a hero I was the Solana bowling champion three years running" Qwark bragged, holding up two fingers. Upon realizing his mistake he held up his third finger.

"Oh really" Luigi said, using legilimency to read his teammates mind, surprisingly he was telling the truth.

"Who do you think our next opponent will be?" Naruto asked his friends, who was eagerly examining Ash's many trophies.

"Who knows" Luigi replied simply.

"Hopefully someone more challenging than those heartless, they were way too easy" Qwark lied.

"Well, next match isn't for another thirty munutes, what do you guys want to do?" Luigi asked.

"Ooh, I know" Big said, pulling out a bucket of the fish pokemon he caught and proceeding to eat them.

"Why did I just know he was going to do that" Luigi sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Thirty minutes later team keyblade stood once again in the arena, ready for their next battle, which was against a pokemon trainer named Anna, a little girl wearing a green girl scout outfit. She was battling with a pokemon called bulbasaur, which was apparently a relative of the venasaur Big had to fight during the groups first visit to pokemon stadium, and a bull pokemon called tauros.

"Ok, so who's fighting this time?" Qwark asked, staring cautiously at the tauros, which was glaring daggers at him for some reason.

"Vulpix and abra" Naruto replied.

"Who the heck are vulpix and abra?" Qwark asked confused.

"Me and Luigi's pokemon" Naruto answered as he and Luigi summoned their starter pokemon.

"I didn't know you guys had pokemon, they're so cute" Qwark said, petting vulpix. Unfortunately, he petted her too hard and was hit by vulpix's powerful flamethrower "And deadly" Qwark added with a puff of smoke.

"Alright, this match is between team keyblade and the rookie trainer Anna, on your marks... get set... go" Professor Oak's voice echoed.

"Alright Bulbasaur, trash those loser geeks abra with vine whip, tauros, show that imbred vulpix what you're made of" Anna called, angering Naruto, Luigi, vulpix and abra.

Bulbasaur shot out two vines from... well, somewhere on it's body, and used them to wrap up abra, while tauros charged full speed at vulpix. Abra easily managed to free itself from bulbasaurs attack, but was caught by surprise when tauros suddenly changed it's target from vulpix to abra, sending the psychic pokemon flying into the invisible wall. Vulpix growled at tauros's actions and prepared to strike it with flamethrower, but bulbasaur shot a seed out of the bulb on its back, which landed on vulpix's back. Vines suddenly burst out of the seed and wrapped around vulpix, trapping the fox.

"Vulpix" Naruto cried.

"Hah, I knew you're snot nosed pokemon were no match for me, you're so stupid" Anna taunted, the crowd boo'd and vulpix got so angry she litterally set herself on fire, as well as the vines, which were quickly disintegrated. Abra meanwhile hovered high in the air and levitated both bulbasaur and tauros at a dangerous height.

"Wh-what's going on!" Anna said, shocked by the sudden occurance.

"Hmm... I got it, abra, throw them hard into the ground" Luigi instructed, abra did as it was told and bulbasaur and tauros crashed into the hard stone ground, vulpix didn't even wait for Naruto's command and fired a flamethrower at the two opposing pokemon, but rather than just hit them, the fire attack surrounded them and became like a fiery tornado. When the flaming tornado vanished, bulbasaur and tauros both lay on the ground, their eyes had become spirals, signaling they'd fainted.

"Well I must say, that was a remarkrable fire spin attack. The winners are team keyblade!" Oak announced, everyone but Anna cheered.

"No fair, no fair, NO FAIR! I'm supposed to win!" Anna wined, stomping her feet furiously on the ground.

"If you start being a little nicer maybe you'll-" Big was cut off by Anna slapping him.

"I don't need you're advice you tub of blubber!" Anna screamed, Big growled before picking up Anna and her pokemon and throwing them out of the stadium, the young trainer still complaining and even criticizing Big's throwing abilities.

"Nice throw, I'd say that's a world record" Qwark commented.

* * *

"Man that brat was annoying" Naruto said in the lobby, stroking his victorious vulpix.

"Tell me about it, and how'd she even get into this tournament with skills like that?" Luigi asked rudely.

"Probably wined her way into it" Naruto joked, everyone laughed hysterically.

"Hey guys" Came the voice of Ash, who had just entered the lobby, pikachu riding on his shoulder.

"Hey Ash, good to see you again" Naruto greeted with his typical grin.

"I saw your last two matches, they were pretty good. Of course, Anna wasn't much of a challenge, she only got in the yellow cup by complaining to professor Oak" Ash explained, Naruto and friends continued their hysterical laughter, Ash didn't realise why it was quite so funny.

"Are you in this tournament?" Luigi asked.

"No. I've been doing a lot lately, so I'm giving my pokemon a brake" Ash said before noticing Qwark "Uh, who're you, a clown?"

"A clown!" Qwark yelled indignantly, jumping to his feet "Young man, I am captain Copernicus Leslie Qwark, the greatest hero the Solana, Bogon and Polaris galaxies have ever known. I single handedly defeated the Blarg, stopped an army of mutant protopets and thwarted Dr Nefarious's plan's to turn the universe into robots"

"I thought Ratchet and Clank did all those things" Big said stupidly.

"Well, yeah, but I helped" Qwark said nervously.

"You were working for the Blarg" Luigi said sternly.

"And you started the protopets rampage" Naruto added.

"Yeah, well, I did help out with Nefarious" Qwark pointed out.

"Yeah, after spending a week in hiding" Luigi commented, Qwark sweat dropped and Ash and pikachu chuckled.

"So, caught any new pokemon lately?" Ash asked.

"What? Oh, no not really" Naruto admitted, scratching his head sheepishly.

"We haven't had a chance to catch any" Said Luigi.

"Well, you got some time before your next match, why not try catching some outside the stadium?" Ash suggested.

"Sure, why not" Naruto shrugged.

"Alright, we're gonna get new friends" Big cheered as he, Naruto and Luigi exited the building, captain Qwark staying behind because he didn't understand pokemon.

"Wow, this place is amazing" Naruto said, taking in the exotic landscapes of the pokemon world. The wild pokemon had become somewhat nervous when Naruto and friends entered their territory, most of them hid themselves in trees and bushes, though some stared curiously at them.

"Ok, says in the book we need to make our pokemon battle and defeat other pokemon then throw one of these pokeballs at them to capture them. Sounds easy enough" Luigi said, examining the spare pokeballs professor Oak had given the trio on their last visit, as well as one of his pokemon books. Just where did he get all those books?

"Ok, what pokemon should we catch?" Naruto thought out loud.

"Any one, try and find one that suits your style of battle though. That's what the book advises" Luigi replied.

"Hmm..." Naruto mumbled, taking in the appearances of the pokemon surrounding the trio. There were a lot of cute ones, but Naruto wanted something a bit more powerful "What do you think Big? Big?" Naruto and Luigi then noticed that their large friend was, yet again, fishing.

"Big, why do you always go fishing at such inconvenient-" Luigi began, until Big pulled up his rod to reveal a turtle like pokemon, which he threw a pokeball at. The turtle pokemon was absorbed into the pokeball, which fell and floated on the surface of the water. The ball shook a bit and a red light flashed along the centre. There was a loud ding, probably meaning the pokemon was captured.

"I did it" Big said, pulling his pokeball out of the water and holding it up to the air victoriously, Naruto and Luigi's jaws dropped.

"If Big can catch a pokemon that easily then so can we" Naruto said with determination.

Luigi nodded and looked between the watching crowd of pokemon, most of whom sank back into their hiding places. Luigi pointed his staff at one of the trees and sent a magical flare into it, scaring out a bunch of bird pokemon. Luigi called out abra and had him subdue the birds with his psychic powers so they wouldn't escape. Spotting a small, round and green bird-like pokemon, Luigi fired a lighting bolt and knocked it out of abra's grip and onto the floor. Abra released the other bird pokemon as Luigi approached the green bird.

"Hmm... this is a natu, a psychic/flying type, sounds useful" Luigi said, pulling out a pokeball and attempting to drop it on the natu, but the small pokemon rolled out of the way and started to glow. Natu's shape suddenly began to change, it became larger, grew bigger wings and a human-ish body shape. The light faded away, the little natu was now a xatu.

"What just happened?" Naruto asked, stunned by natu's sudden transformation.

"I think it just evolved" Luigi replied, staring uneasily at xatu.

"What's that mean?" Big asked unsurely.

"I hear certain pokemon have the ability to evolve, when they meet certain conditions they change into all new beings, becoming much more powerful. Natu here for example has evolved into a xatu" Luigi explained before Xatu suddenly shot him with a rainbow beam, tossing the short mage to the floor.

"Wow, that was impressive" Naruto joked, steam shot out of Luigi's ears.

"Abra, subdue it" Luigi demanded, abra once again began focusing his psychic powers on xatu, but the newly evolved pokemon, with its newly improved psychic powers, fought back and used it's mind to throw abra into a tree. Abra stood up and glared at the xatu with its oddly sealed eyes, it looked kinda weird. In a moment of anger, abra charged head first at the xatu, who simply stepped out of the way as abra crashed into another tree. Ignoring Luigi's commands, abra fired a rainbow coloured beam at xatu, but xatu did the same, only it's psybeam was much stronger and abra was once again thrown against the tree, bruised and battered.

"Abra, abra listen to me, get up and run, or, hover away. I'll handle this" Luigi called, abra did get up, but instead of running, er, hovering away, he began to glow and evolved, becoming much larger and more complex in appearance, obtaining two spoons from thin air, opening its eyes and he also had a star on his head. Abra had evolved into kadabra!

"Wow, it evolved. Cool. Ok kadabra, let's show him what you're made of" Luigi said after checking kadabra was in fit enough condition. Oddly, his injuries had all vanished.

Xatu once again fired a psybeam at kadabra, who, this time on Luigi's command, fired his own psybeam at xatu. The beams collided, but kadabra's proved surprisingly stronger, so strong that when it made contact with xatu the psychic bird fainted, despite being a psychic-type pokemon, meaning psybeam shouldn't have had so much of an effect on it. Not taking any chances, Luigi tossed a pokeball at xatu, who was easily captured this time.

Luigi cheered for his and his pokemon's victory, as did kadabra and Big. "Ha, that was great. I bet Naruto couldn't catch anything this cool" Luigi said gloatingly.

"Don't be so sure" Naruto said, appearing behind Luigi and tossing a new pokeball into the air, what came out of it was a pokemon called gengar, a ghost pokemon with a very vaguely humanoid appearance, two spiky ears, purple skin, or whatever that was, spikes along it's back and a tail. It was about the size of Luigi, who it was staring at with it's creepy smile. Luigi shivered uncontrollably, he never could get over his fear of ghosts.

To his teachers surprise, Naruto tossed out another pokeball, from which came a large, kangaroo-ish pokemon, complete with a baby in its pouch. The pokemon was brown, a cream colour around her pouch though and a black, helmet-like pouch on her head between her horn-like ears. The pokemon looked intimidating, but at the same time gentle, with a kindly expression. This pokemon was called kangaskhan.

"What in the name of power stars! How-how did you capture those pokemon, they're both very rare. And powerful" Luigi said jealously.

"Ah, it was a piece of cake" Naruto claimed, vulpix nodded, trying to surpress a groan. In truth, capturing those two pokemon was back breaking for Naruto and vulpix, how they managed to do it before Luigi could catch just one pokemon, they would never know.

"Well, I guess we should go back to the stadium, our next match is... oh God, we're two minutes late!" Luigi exclaimed.

"What, how'd that happen!" Naruto shouted as Big's jaw hit the floor.

"We must have taken longer than we thought, come on!" Luigi shouted back, he and Naruto hastily returned their pokemon to their pokeballs and charged back to the stadium. Naruto hoped they hadn't been disqualified, but mentally sighed in relief when he remembered Qwark was still there.

Gulp...

Qwark. Qwark was somewhat competent with weaker opponents at least, but what if he had to fight a big, huge opponent by himself. Would he win, or end up dead. This thought planted firmly in his mind, Naruto sped up on his way into the stadium.

When the trio barged through the doors of the lobby and into the arena, they were greeted by the strangest sight yet. Qwark was indeed in the arena battling by himself. But he wasn't battling his opponent, he was rubbing its belly. His opponent was some sort of giant gorilla, though with a face much different than you usually see on one. It also had some sort of red collar around its neck, a purple underbelly, white hair on its arms and seemingly mechanical shoulders. The beast looked monstrous and terrifying, yet it acted like a dog as Qwark continued rubbing its underbelly.

"Good boy Snowball, you're such a good War Grok aren't you, I've missed you so much" Qwark said lovingly to the huge beast.

Naruto, Big, Luigi and the entire crowd stared in shock at the scene before them, out of all the things that had happened in this story, Naruto found this the weirdest.

"Uh... since the War Grok Snowball seems... unable to battle, I announce Qwark, and his team if they ever show up, the winners" Oak announced, feeling as awkward as everyone else.

"That's one way to win a battle I guess" Naruto said uncertainly.

* * *

"So Qwark, mind explaining what happened back there again?" Naruto asked for the second time in the lobby.

"Ok, that war grok was my old pet Snowball. I rescued him from an argorian battle arena, they made the poor guy fight people, and if Snowball lost he would have been killed. He's a great pet, except if he's trapped on an asteroid, then he'll try to eat you" Qwark said, shuddering to the memory of that unpleasant experience.

"So where is the big gorilla anyway" Luigi asked for the third time.

"Well, I ran into an old pal of Ratchets called Slim Cognito. He says he knows a guy who keeps war groks as pets, he'll take good care of Snowball" Qwark replied. Luigi sighed, he'd been praying to God Qwark wouldn't bring Snowball along for the journey, giant man eating gorilla-things was where he drew the line. Him and everybody else in the universe.

"You know guys, this tournament seems way too easy" Naruto said randomly.

"You're right, these tournaments are supposed to be for the strongest trainers in this world, yet we haven't really had much of a challenge in our last few battles. I guess we've just been lucky so far. Of course, if it weren't for Qwark that last battle would have been really difficult. We'll probably have a tough opponent in the next match though, it's the semi-finals after all" Luigi said thoughtfully.

"Well then, good luck" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Luigi asked in confusion.

"I mean you and Big are up next" Naruto replied with a smirk, Luigi sweat dropped.

"Oh boy, we're next!" Big cheerfully exclaimed.

"Say what?" Luigi asked nervously.

* * *

"Alright folks, it's time for the semi-finals!" Oak announced, stopping long enough to give the crowd a chance to cheer "Our first match is between team keyblade and the former Johto champion and elite four member, Lance!" Oak continued, the crowd roared it's cheers, though this time not for team keyblade, but Lance.

"We love you Lance!" "You're the coolest" "Marry me!" Were just some of the many comments fans were shouting as Lance entered the arena, as did team keyblade.

"Oh great, it's not even the final match and already we have to fight a champion" Luigi moaned.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby" Naruto said mockingly, his teammates all stared at him in shock "I know, I never thought I'd say that to Luigi either. Anyway, pull yourself together, you're a wizard, you've fought loads of heartless, this should be easy for you"

"Can't I just use kadabra or xatu instead" Luigi pleaded.

"No!" Naruto replied, pushing Luigi into the ring, Big didn't need to be told twice and hopped into it, eager to fight alongside his best friend.

"So, you're team keyblade. Ash told me a lot about you, he says you beat groudon. If that's true, then this will be the greatest battle I've had in a while" Said Lance, he spoke in a polite yet cool way.

"You bet!" Big cheered.

"Sure, bring it on, give us your best shot" Luigi said, regaining confidence.

"Ok then, on your marks... get set... get set again... aaaaannnnnndddddd... go!" Oak said jokingly as the invisible walls appeared around the ring. Well, I guess I can't say they appeared, nobody saw them after all, but they were up.

Luigi readied his staff and prepared for battle, but his newfound confidence vanished completely when he saw the pokemon Lance called out, a dragonite that looked much tougher than professor Oak's and a giant, ferocious sea serpent pokemon called gyarados (Which was red, rather than blue like it's supposed to be).

"Why me" Luigi cried softly.

"Gyaradose, use hyper beam on the cat, dragonite, extreme speed on the mage!" Lance ordered, Luigi didn't even bother to wonder how Lance knew he was a mage and ran, but was caught by surprise when dragonite sped towards him and cut off his planned escape root, it had moved so fast no-one could even see it's blur.

As gyarados fired its hyper beam at Big, who had his sheild ready to guard the attack, Luigi pulled out his staff and, in desperation, fired a stunning spell at dragonites face, which it countered with its own hyper beam, one which would have surely fried Luigi if he had not disapparated to the other side of the ring. Big was so surprised by his friends actions that he almost forgot to block gyarados's attack, big mistake, as the hyper beam sent the dream shield flying out of his hand, leaving the lovable oaf open for a surprise headbutt from dragonite.

On Lance's command, gyarados rapped itself around Big, who cried out in pain as the atrocious pokemon began squeezing him. Luigi prepared to fire a lightning spell, but stopped himself when realising this would effect Big too. Before the green mage could think of another idea, dragonite flew at him, his claw glowing silver. Luigi jumped into the air, by chance landing on dragonite's head, upon registering this the dragon pokemon tried to shake him off. He was successful, sending Luigi straight into gyarados's mouth. Fear taking over him, Luigi sent a lightning bolt down gyarados's stomach, the beast roared in anguish before spitting Luigi up and releasing its grip on Big, who had luckily not been shocked too.

The mushroom kingdom duo took a large step back from their opponent pokemon, gyarados was panting heavily, though he still looked like he had a lot of fight let in him. Naruto, looking through the invisible barrier, was surprised how dragonite, who's face looked so cute, now looked very fierce and aggressive.

"This is more like what I expected from this tournament. Watch your back Big, things are gonna get ugly" Luigi told his friend, who was recovering his sheild.

Dragontite roared and flew once again at an incredibly fast speed towards Luigi, but Big pulled his shield out in front of his friend, and, well, you can guess what the outcome was. Luigi laughed as dragonite fell to the floor rubbing its head, though the laughter ceased when gyarados rose above them. Luigi raised his staff, which was knocked out of his hands by dragonite's tail. Luigi dived to get it, gyarados attempted to strike at the midgit, but was held back, just barely, by Big (Where does he get the strength to do that). Luigi recovered his staff, just in time to cast a shield spell to block dragonites hyper beam, though he was then thrown against the invisible walls by one of dragonites claw attacks.

Big tried to go after his little buddy, forgetting that he was holding back gyarados, who then fell on him. Big squirmed around under gyarados's belly, trying to get free, though he didn't until Luigi cast a repulsion spell which sent gyarados back a few feet. The downside to this was that Luigi wasn't able to save himself from dragonites next attack and was sent flying into the air. Luckily, he bounced off Big's stomach and onto his feet. Before dragonite could react Luigi fired a blizzard spell at him, which the dragon pokemon just barely avoided, it didn't avoid the next one though and became trapped in a giant ice cube.

Luigi sighed, thinking he'd finally finished off dragonite. He probably would have too, if not for the fact that dragonite was still standing, er, floating, no it wasn't floating, er, uh, whatever it was doing to stay up. Gyarados, in a move that surprised Luigi as it appeared a water type pokemon, fired a ball of flames shaped slightly like a star at its frozen ally, who was quickly unfrozen.

"Oh come on!" Luigi wined.

"This is hard" Big moaned disappointedly.

"I know. What does it take to beat these two?" Luigi wondered as gyarados swiped at him, only for Big to jump into the air and body slam its face to the ground "Huh... hey Big, keep him like that for a moment!" Luigi instructed.

"Ok" Big replied, doing his best to hold down the struggling pokemon.

Luigi prepared his strongest lightning spell, but was unable to hit gyarados with it as dragonite headbutted him and knocked him off his feet, making Luigi drop his staff, which fired the lightning bolt at the barrier, the bolt bounced off and went straight for dragonite, who dodged at just the right moment. This time however it didn't hit the wall, it seemed to go through it, almost hitting Qwark and bouncing off the door to the lobby, and then the stands (The audience screamed) and a lot of other things.

"Oops, my bad, I accidentally leaned against the button that activates and de-activates the barrier. Sorry about that" Oak said through his microphone, pressing the button again and reactivating the barrier just after the lightning bolt entered into the ring, and just in time to make the bolt bounce off one of the walls and strike dragonite, who, after an anguished roar, fell to the ground, completely paralyzed.

"Well that was convinient" Luigi said in relief.

"Um, Luigi" Said Big, Luigi turned to face his purple friend, who was still struggling to hold down gyarados "A little help here?"

"Oh, sorry Big" Luigi said awkwardly, firing another lightning spell on gyarados, who was surprisingly knocked out straight away.

"That was easier than I thought" Luigi said happily.

"We did it Luigi!" Big cheered.

"That's right Big, we-" Luigi never finished that sentence as the next second dragonite, free of his paralysis already, shot him with a hyper beam, a powerful hyper beam that sent him crashing into the invisible barrier. Luigi fell flat on his face, unable to move his arms or legs.

Big shrieked and ran to his friends side "Are you ok Luigi?"

"Yeah, my arms and legs are just broken that's all. No I'm not ok!" Luigi screeched.

"You don't have to yell" Big commented. Dragonite hovered over the fat cat, looking severely weaken, though not about to give up.

"You'll have to finish him off. Good luck Big" Luigi muttered. Big nervously got back to his feet and faced dragonite, who could hardly keep a straight face in its weakened state. Big swiped at the pokemon with his shield, dragonite countered with a swipe from his claws. The two foes swiped at each other several more times before Big landed a hit on dragonites shoulder. As dragonite threw his hand to the cut on his shoulder Big put all of his strength into a punch and struck dragonite with it, sending him flying to the other side of the ring and slamming head first into the barrier. Dragonite tried to get up, but found itself completely zapped of energy and fainted.

The audience was in awe, they were all speechless. It was obvious that they were expecting Lance to win, so the fact that he didn't was shocking to them. After the longest silence Naruto had ever seen, the crowd broke out in applause for Luigi and Big.

"Well that was an amazing battle. I declare team keyblade the winners" Professor Oak happily announced.

Luigi and Big sighed, Big joined his friend on the floor, panting heavily. Naruto and Qwark rushed up to their friends and yelled "You did it, you did it!"

"Of course we did. You think we were gonna lose?" Luigi asked sarcastically, Naruto laughed nervously.

"That truly was an amazing battle" Said Lance, who was recalling his pokemon to their pokeballs. Despite having lost, the former champion had a big smile on his face as he turned to team keyblade "Thanks for a great match, you truly are fine warriors"

"Gee, thanks" Naruto said, scratching his head.

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" Luigi yelled, Naruto laughed nervously again.

"Good job Luigi. You too Big" Naruto said, Big giggled cheerfully and Luigi smirked before falling unconscious.

"Is he alright?" Lance asked concerned.

"He'll be fine in about five hours" Naruto joked.

* * *

"Now that was exhausting" Luigi groaned, sitting on an armchair in the lobby as Naruto handed him an ice pack, which Luigi placed under his armpits.

"I guess Qwark and I will handle the next round, you guys need a long rest" Naruto said seriously.

"Yeah, don't worry, we can handle ourselves. I mean, it's only the final round, which will have the strongest opponent most likely, nothing to worry about" Qwark said, failing to hide the fear in his voice.

"You'll do fine Qwark" Luigi said confidently.

"I wonder who you'll be fighting next?" Wondered Big, who was also in an armchair.

"Hopefully the toughest opponent this world's got, someone who'll be really tough to beat, someone who'll give us the ultimate challenge" Naruto said hopefully, Qwark cried quietly.

"No matter who you're faceing Naruto, you'll need to do a bit of training before-hand" Luigi instructed.

"What! Why?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I'm supposed to be teaching you magic, aren't I. I need to make sure you know a few good spells you can use in battle. Now, I can't risk continuing your fireball training in my current condition, so let's go with something a little less hazardous. Like wind" Luigi said thoughtfully.

"Wind?" Naruto repeated.

"Yes, wind. Wind is an easier kind of elemental magic to master, and I don't know why, but you look like you'll do good with wind magic. I figure you could use your keyblade like my staff, so hold it above your head and chant "Wind" If your lucky you'll create a shield of wind, that's one of the first wind techniques to learn. Now this is an easy spell to learn but it will still take a good bit of practise before you-"

"Done" Said Naruto.

"WHAT!" Luigi screeched, lifting his head to see Naruto surrounded by a shield of winds.

"Wow, now that was cool" Qwark said.

"Yeah, it took you a week to learn that Luigi, remember" Big pointed out.

"Beginners luck" Luigi said grumpily.

"Beginners luck my butt, I did it my first try easily. With a little bit more training I bet I'll be better than you are" Naruto said gloatfully to his teacher.

"Ha, don't get your hopes up" Luigi laughed "Now come on, let's practise a few more spells. Your next match is in an hour" Luigi said seriously, Naruto nodded.

"Good luck with that Qwark" Big said happily.

"Thanks" Qwark said, he was going to need it.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final round of the Yellow cup" Oak announced, Naruto had a feeling he was saying that because the crowd seemed slightly larger than before.

'Maybe some people were late' Naruto thought, but shrugged it off. Now wasn't the time to get distracted.

"Ok, I'm proud to announce that team keyblade has once again made it to the finals, let's just hope they have better luck this time. And their opponent, the legendary thunder bird, the denizen of the abandoned power plant, I give you, ZAPDOS" Oak called, as he did so a large, yellow bird flew into the stadium.

Zapdos was unlike any pokemon Naruto had ever seen, it was the size of shadow lugia, the feathers at the tips of its wings were all pointed and looked like spikes. It had a long, orange beak and parts of its wings were black. It's feet were orange with three sharp toes and there was a puff of grayish hair at the top of its legs. But what caught Naruto by surprise was the dark aura protruding from the enormous bird and its glowing, red eyes, it had to be under that man's control.

"I honestly don't know how it managed to enter this tournament, but if a giant monster gorilla can, I'm not that surprised" Oak joked "Ok, on the count of three the competitors may begin their battle. One..."

"Good luck guys" Luigi called from outside the ring, he was now sitting in a wheelchair and was covered in bandages Naruto thought he didn't need.

"Yeah, good luck" Big waved, he was also sitting in a wheelchair, though didn't exaggerate his injuries by wearing a cast.

"Two..."

"We'll be fine, trust me" Naruto told his teammate, Qwark smiled feebly at him, gripping his blaster tightly as though his life depended on it.

"And... what comes after two? I'm just kidding, three!" Oak called as the invisible walls shot up and the battle began.

The dark aura surrounding zapdos flaired violently as the thunder bird summoned a thunder cloud over the ring. Feeling confident with his new magic, Naruto summoned a shield of winds while Qwark, hands trembling, pointed his blaster at zapdos readily.

Zapdos was the first to attack, ordering the clouds to cast down multiple thunderbolts at Qwark, who was luckily pushed away by Naruto at the last minute, and Naruto was saved by his wind shield, which seemed to absorb the attack into itself so it looked like Naruto was now surrounded by a bubble of wind and electricity. Zapdos flew at top speed towards Naruto, but surprisingly flew straight over him towards Qwark, who it sensed as the easier target. Terrified, Qwark ran from the humongous bird, which comically chased him around the ring, the crowd burst out laughing.

With a groan, Naruto held the keyblade back and threw it at zapdos, who simply swatted it back with its spiky tail, Naruto had to duck to avoid being killed by his own weapon. Zapdos continued chasing Qwark, who, getting tired, Stopped and sent a punch in zapdos's direction, hitting the bird between the eyes. The legendary bird pokemon screeched in pain, pulling its head up towards the sky as it did so. Sensing the danger, Qwark pointed his blaster at zapdos's chest, shot a laser at the beast and ran again. Momentarily stunned by the sudden attack, zapdos again attempted to follow Qwark, but Naruto jumped in the way. As zapdos flew to a stop, Naruto, acting without thinking, pointed the keyblade to the pokemon and, to the surprise of everyone in the stadium, especially Luigi, summoned his shield of wind and lightning to the tip of the keyblade in the shape of an orb and fired said orb at zapdos, sending it crashing into one of the invisible walls.

"Wow, I can't remember how long it took you to learn that, Naruto's a natural, huh?" Big laughed happily.

"He is" Luigi nodded, eyes wide in shock as he stared at his apprentice 'Either I'm a better teacher than I thought, or Naruto's the most talented person in his generation'

Unfortunately, despite being a bird, zapdos's natural affinity for electricity caused it to receive almost minimum damage from Naruto's attack, and the thunder pokemon soon flew again, hardly looking injured at all.

"Oh boy, here we go again" Naruto groaned, he really shouldn't have as it gave him no time to avoid zapdos's next attack, a powerful drill peck which drove Naruto into the floor on his back. Naruto tried to get up but zapdos stepped down hard on his lower body, the pain was so strong that Naruto couldn't focus enough to summon the keyblade. As zapdos raised his beak for another drill peck, things didn't look good for our hero.

"Qwark, you've got to do something!" Luigi yelled, snapping Qwark, who was huddling in a corner, out of his nervous trance. Watching zapdos prepare to cut a hole through Naruto, Qwark shakily got to his feet then and, not willing to lose any more friends, rushed to his friends aid, grabbing zapdos's beak before it could strike. Zapdos's muffled shrieks echoed throughout the stadium as the corrupted pokemon began flinging its head around, trying to get its beak free. It worked, as Qwark was lifted off the ground and then thrown into the air, Zapdos took off to follow its prey, but Qwark, thinking fast, kicked its face, and then landed face first on the floor.

"Thanks" Naruto coughed as he stood up shakily.

"Don't mention it" Qwark coughed back.

"LOOK OUT!" Came Big's voice, Naruto had just enough time to dodge zapdos, who had dropped down from the air and stomped on the ground where he just stood with great force. At the very next second, zapdos summoned a trio of thunderbolts at Naruto, who managed to jump out of the way of two and strike the other one away with his newly summoned keyblade. Zapdos let out a loud shriek, one so loud it actually threw Naruto off his feet and into a post at the corner of the ring. With a sigh, Qwark jumped on the lightning bird's back. Clearly unhappy, Zapdos flailed around, its sharp wings poking hard against Qwark's back, which soon became covered in bloody holes.

Naruto hastily began moulding a fireball, despite Luigi's loud protests. However, seeing how violently it was soon flaming, Naruto ran underneath zapdos, who was forced into the air again by the explosion, Qwark fell off its back and landed on his butt.

Covered in brown and black smoke, Naruto stared up at Zapdos, now very high in the air and sending lightning bolts down on its opponents, who had to dance to avoid them.

"Think he'll be down soon?" Qwark asked, dodging a rather large thunderbolt.

"Doubt it, after all the attacks we landed on it, zapdos'll wanna stay away from us until he's sure we've been shocked badly" Naruto replied, dodging two more bolts of lightning.

"Well what do we do then?" Qwark questioned hopelessly.

"Leave it to me" Naruto instructed, swapping his current keychain with the ho-oh keychain. Using the ho-oh blade's special powers, Naruto flew high into the air, dodging multiple thunderbolts on his way towards zapdos. Sensing the danger it was about to be in, zapdos hastily doubled his thunderbolts, slowing Naruto down a lot as he tried to dodge them. When he was but feet away from the pokemon, Naruto was finally hit by a thunderbolt, sending him several metres down. He would have surely been bombarded with lightning bolts, if a wind shield hadn't suddenly appeared around him. Naruto turned in the direction of Luigi, who was hiding his staff behind his back. Grinning and mentally thanking his friend, Naruto continued flying towards zapdos. Naruto knew the shield's powers would probably stop working after enough hits, so did his best to avoid the remaining lighting bolts, while letting the wind shield block the ones he couldn't dodge. And within seconds, Naruto reached zapdos, sidestepped... er, side flew behind its back and delivered a swift blow to the pokemon's back, sending it crashing down into the ground.

Zapdos cawed grumpily as it shook off the dizzy feeling in its head, Qwark pointed his blaster and called "Hey Naruto, I just found out this thing has a kill mode! Which means bye bye birdy!"

"Qwark, NO!" Naruto yelled, dashing down to earth as fast as he could and pushing Qwark, causing his laser to miss zapdos and hit the invisible wall, leaving a hole that was soon repaired, by magic probably.

"I was only joking, it was a super stun feature" Qwark told the still floating Naruto.

"Good, 'cause we can't kill it. I'm sure it's being controlled somehow, maybe it has a heartless symbol on it somewhere" Naruto said, remembering his battle with groudon.

"Heartless symbol? You mean like that?" Qwark said, pointing at zapdos's head, Naruto hadn't noticed until now that there was a heartless emblem on it, though it was yellow, most likely to blend in with zapdos's head feathers 'Well then, it works' Naruto thought.

"Ok Qwark, all we gotta do is brake that symbol" Naruto said confidently, Qwark sighed in relief.

"Really, that's all. Give me a challenge" Qwark said gloatingly, Naruto sighed mentally.

Zapdos, seemingly hearing what Naruto and Qwark had just said, shot upwards and the dark aura surrounding it flared wildly. Naruto leaped towards the great beast, who flapped his wings quickly and created a whirlwind that blew Naruto into the wall. Qwark pointed his blaster at the emblem on the bird pokemon's head, but Zapdos shot a thunderbolt at him, forcing the so-called hero to duck, zapdos then flew at Qwark, beak outstretched. Qwark would have needed a new lung if Naruto hadn't jumped in the way and blocked zapdos's attack with the keyblade. Unfortunately, the corrupt pokemon struck the blond keyblade master down with a powerful thunderbolt, leaving him paralyzed. Qwark desperately tried firing at the emblem to stop zapdos, but he was pushed out of the way and his blaster went flying.

Naruto desperately tried to move, but the paralysis wouldn't wear off. Zapdos held his beak high and prepared to strike, but Naruto regained control of his body and, knowing he couldn't reach the keyblade in time, pulled out a pokeball and called kangaskhan to the field. Zapdos was momentarily stunned by the parent pokemon's sudden appearance, just long enough for kangaskhan to deliver a comet punch to his underbelly, and the next thing anyone knew, zapdos was lying against the post at the lower left side of the ring.

"Thanks kangaskhan" Naruto said gratefully, kangaskan grinned at her trainer, her baby cheered.

But the celebrations were cut short by a horde of thunderbolts crashing down on kangaskhan, nearly knocking her unconscious. Before Naruto could react, zapdos fired a hyper beam at him. Kangaskhan once again saved Naruto by countering with her own hyper beam, the two beams crossed and there was a powerful explosion, scattering dust over the ring. Naruto looked on through the clouds of dust obscuring his vision, he could see kangaskhan slashing at zapdos, and zapdos fighting back. Judging from what Naruto could see and hear, it was getting pretty violent, both pokemon crying out in anguish. Alas, kangaskhan was the one to fall.

Shocked, Naruto summoned a gust of wind that blew away the dust, he saw kangaskhan lying down on the ground, looking badly beaten. Zapdos didn't look too good either, it's body was covered in large bruises and minor cuts, one of his wings looked damaged and there was a gash across its head under the heartless emblem controlling it. Naruto thought kangaskhan must have figured out what the emblem was doing and tried to brake it, too bad she failed. Naruto charged at the enraged pokemon, but his attacks meant nothing, and soon he was on the floor with kangaskhan. Naruto could hear the gasps and cries from the crowd, Luigi, Big and professor Oak. Naruto shuddered, they were going to see him die, he was going to die. Zapdos raised its spear-like beak for the final attack, but just one second before it could make contact with Naruto's head, a laser shot out and struck zapdos's head, hitting the emblem dead on. The emblem disintegrated, a puff of dark smoke shot out of it and zapdos's eyes turned white with black pupils.

Naruto looked up in the direction the laser came from, he saw Qwark, holding his blaster out and looking shocked at what he had done, but none-the-less proud and relieved. Zapdos, clearly wondering how it got here and why it was so injured, cried out loudly and began flying wildly around the ring, crashing against the walls as it tried to fly out. Realising this, Oak pushed a button that deactivated the walls and zapdos flew out of the stadium to freedom. Naruto sighed, returning kangaskhan to her pokeball and attempting to stand, it was lucky Qwark came and supported him.

"We... we did it" Naruto said happily, then he fell unconscious.

* * *

"Are you ok Naruto" Luigi asked in concern as Naruto awoke in a hospital ward.

"Yeah... I think. We won right?" Naruto asked pleadingly.

"Yeah, we won!" Big cheered.

"Alright!" Naruto yelled, throwing his arm in the air, he was surprised it didn't hurt.

"I must say, you've healed rather fast" Said professor Oak, who was sitting in a chair by Naruto's bed, along with Ash and pikachu "You've only been here two hours and already you're almost better"

"I'm a quick healer" Naruto replied.

"Not to mention my magic did a good job healing him" Luigi whispered to pikachu, who giggled in his unique language.

"You were awesome out there Qwark, really. I didn't know you had it in you" Naruto said proudly.

"I did" Qwark said, stopping him self from saying "Neither did I" Because he thought that didn't seem very heroic.

"Well, you all did great. Those were some of the best battles I've ever seen. It was years before I could beat a legendary pokemon and you guys have already beat two" Ash said proudly, Big caught a slight hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Three actually, we beat a lugia back in Traverse town" Luigi pointed out.

"Traverse town? I've heard that somewhere, it's a whole other world. How did a lugia get there?" Oak questioned.

"Some jerk in an orange suit turned it into a heartless and brought it there to kill us" Naruto replied angrily.

Ash and professor Oak said nothing for a while, though pikachu gasped. The pokemon professor and master turned to each other with serious expressions and said "Giovanni"

"Who's Giovanni?" Asked Big.

"The man you met" Oak replied grimly.

"He's the leader of a group called team Rocket, an organisation of thugs who go around stealing pokemon and trying to take over the world" Ash said with resentment.

"NO!" Big cried.

"How could they do that!" Qwark exclaimed.

"Giovanni is a criminal, a cruel brute who craves power and desires nothing else. He's the coldest, most evil person in this world. But still, even I didn't think he would turn pokemon into heartless" Oak said, clenching his fist. It was clear he hated that man.

"Hmm... you know, I just thought of something. If Giovanni has control over the heartless, then that must mean he's working for Freiza, like Cortex and Ganondorf. And if that's true, just how many other people are working for him?" Luigi thought out loud "Freiza's the leader of the heartless in-case you two didn't know"

"Well, if Giovanni's working for him, I'd hate to see the other people on this Freiza's side" Oak said very grimly.

"Wow, things are getting dark, huh?" Qwark said to Big, who nodded nervously.

"Anyway, let's push those thoughts aside, we still need to give you your trophy for winning the Yellow cup, and there's an award ceremony you guys won't wanna miss" Ash said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Alright, let's go" Naruto said, jumping out of his bed and running right out the door. If only he'd realised he was in his underwear.

* * *

The crowds cheering was unlike any Naruto had ever heard, not only were they cheering louder, but many people were calling out words of encouragement and things like "We love you Naruto" Naruto felt weird, good weird, but weird. Back in his village, he'd never been this appreciated. The villagers, for reasons unknown, all hated him and said the most horrible things, even when he was just a toddler. One person had even tried to beat him once, but a pair of chunnin arrived to apprehend him. So to have all these people cheering for him, and his friends, Naruto found he couldn't get enough of it.

"I give you our champions, team keyblade!" Oak called as the crowds continued to cheer, even more loudly this time.

Naruto and friends, vulpix, kadabra and kangaskhan included, walked into the ring towards professor Oak, who was holding a pikachu shaped trophy.

"Congratulations, you've earned this" Oak said, happily handing the yellow trophy to Naruto.

Looking between his friends, pokemon, and new admirers, Naruto smiled.

"We did it" Luigi said, it was both a sigh and an excited exclamation.

"I knew we would, with a hero like me on your team you couldn't possibly lose" Qwark bragged, posing for the photographers. Naruto laughed.

"We won, we won, yes sir we won!" Big was chanting, the pokemon were all singing along with him, each saying variants of their own name.

Naruto accepted the trophy from professor Oak, holding it high into the air for everyone to see. He had only one thing to say:

"We're the champs!"

* * *

**Tiger lover 16: Whew, glad that's over. I loved writing it, but it was so hard. College has not been good for my writing. Oh well, just glad I'm done. It was a pretty good chapter I think, I hope the next one can live up to it. With any luck it will, I'm starting the Mobius ark, we get to meet Sonic and friends and battle Eggman. I wonder what Big will be like back on his home world. Let's find out next chapter. Please review.**


	16. Time to go home Big

****

**Tiger lover 16: Well, here we are, chapter 16. Four more 'til chapter 20, cool, I'm really getting this story written fast. But still, it's the quality that matters. To be honest, I don't think the quality of my stories been as good as it could, so I'll try and do better now, and add a few more twists and turns that weren't in the game. And just so you know, by the end of this new arc, we'll have another main character. If you guess who it is I'll be really impressed. Ok, let's get started.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16, Time to go home Big

Over the pokemon stadium the famous gummi ship could be seen flying away into space. Aboard the gummi ship were the champions of the yellow cup, our heroes, team keyblade.

"Wow, that was the most fun I've had in a while" Naruto said, looking down fondly at the pokemon world from the gummi ship window.

"Yeah, it was. We almost got killed a few times, but it was worth it. Now let's forget about it for a while" Said Luigi, who was casting spells to clean up the huge mess Big had made in the kitchen.

"Sorry Luigi" Big apologised for the tenth time.

"Sorry doesn't get the kitchen clean of all this potato mush, who told you it was a good idea to stuff a hundred potatoes in the microwave anyway!" Luigi demanded.

"You did" Big said simply.

"I WAS JOKING!" Luigi yelled, exasperated.

"Does this happen often?" Qwark whispered to Naruto.

"Pretty much every night" Naruto chuckled "So where we off to next Luigi?"

Luigi turned away from the mountain of overcooked potatoes, leaving the enchanted cleaning supplies to finish the job and said "We have three worlds up ahead that we can choose from, and I think I have a good idea which one Mario might be on"

"Really, you found your king?" Qwark asked excitedly.

"Really!" Big cried out happily.

"Maybe, I know one of the worlds up ahead is somewhere Mario would probably go, one of his best friends and rival lives there" Luigi said with a grin to Big.

"Really? Who?" Big asked cluelessly.

"You'll see" Luigi said to Big, who suddenly became unusually interested in the subject.

"Oh come on Luigi, tell me, where are we going?" Big asked insistently.

"I'm not telling you" Luigi simply replied.

"Come on!" Big pleaded.

"Nope" Said Luigi. It continued on like this for a while, perking the interests of Naruto and Qwark.

"And here I thought travelling to other worlds and making contact with people was "Meddling"" Naruto said, using his hands to make quotation marks in the air "I wonder what this worlds like?"

"Who knows. Well, Luigi knows, but he's not tellin'. Do you think we'll find Ratchet and Clank there?" Qwark asked hopefully.

"With any luck, heck, we might even find Hinata there. Still, finding the king would be good enough for me, we've had tough luck tracking him down" Naruto said, remembering his previous adventures to other worlds, and Ganondorf's horrible words. Naruto clenched his fist, he wasn't going to believe him, if it took him all eternity, he would find his friends and king Mario! Oh, and Qwark's friends too.

"Please Luigi, just tell me. Is it Mobius?" Big begged on his knees in front of Luigi.

"Mobius, what's that?" Naruto questioned, feeling like he'd heard the name before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

Luigi attempted to answer, but Big cut him off "It's my world"

* * *

After a very short space journey, courtesy of Kakashi's super fast warp drive, Naruto and friends arrived above a very unique world. In one corner there were green, hilly fields with brown, checker marked patters across some hills, and even the grass. There were a few casinos, at least one large city, a floating island above a set of ancient ruins, and a lot of other things. This was Mobius. Team keyblade landed their ship in the hilly fields, which Big called "Good old Green Hill Zone"

Big was the first to leave the gummi ship, hopping out with the thrill of a four year old on Christmas, Luigi was the next to come out, though much more calmly than his chubby purple friend. Naruto and Qwark followed, marvelling at the unique scenery.

"So Big, this is your world?" Naruto asked intrigued.

"Yep, pretty ain't it" Big said, it wasn't a question, more of a statement.

"But how's that possible?" Naruto questioned.

"You've already asked that question, and we've already told you the answer" Luigi groaned impatiently.

"Yeah, I know, but we still need to explain it to our readers" Naruto pointed out.

"We have readers?" Luigi asked, dumbstruck "Well, ok then, if people actually do read this story I'll explain again. This is the world Big came from, he wasn't originally from mushroom kingdom like me or Mario, we picked him up during the keyblade war 20 years ago"

"But why?" Qwark asked, knowing the answer, but you need to know, right.

"Well, 20 years ago Mario and I first stepped foot on this world. We were fighting in the keyblade war alongside the keyblade masters of light, here we met many charming residents, including a hedgehog who would become Mario's greatest rival and friend, Sonic" Luigi explained.

"Yeah, Sonic's really cool and nice. He helped Mario beat that mean old guy who tried to hurt Amy Rose. Sonic's my friend, good guy" Big said stupidly.

"Uh... yeah" Luigi said after a short pause "Anyway, the keyblade masters of darkness were trying to conquer this world to search its people, see if any of them were pure light or completely corrupted by darkness. We helped Sonic and friends fight back against them, and in return, Sonic and friends agreed to aid us in the war"

"But then why didn't Big stay here when it was over?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Well, Big developed a special bond with me and Mario. He fished me out of a lake I nearly drowned in when I first arrived here then Mario helped him save his friend Froggy, who was sadly killed later in the war" Luigi said awkwardly as Big's eyes began to water and sadness spread across his normally happy face.

"OH, Froggy!" Big cried, tears spilling out of his eyes like a small river.

"Now now Big, it's alright, he's in a better place, remember" Luigi said, hastily patting Big on the shoulder to calm him down, he gestured for Naruto and Qwark to do the same. After about twenty minutes, during which the small river had become a huge lake, Big calmed down.

"So when you went to leave, he didn't wanna be separated from you, right?" Naruto asked thoughtfully.

"Right, and though it was meddling, the leading keyblade masters approved of bringing him along, after a few of us did an appeal to them. It's a good thing I'd learned hypnosis by that point" Luigi laughed "Good times. Anyway, we promised to return Big here after the war, but, well, we never did. He just stayed with us and soon became captain of the guards at mushroom castle. We couldn't stand losing him after all the time we'd spent together"

"Wow, and you try and stop me from meddling" Naruto said to Luigi in a mock accusing manner.

"Times were different then, there was war!" Luigi yelled defensively, Naruto went "Tut, tut, tut" While wagging his finger at the mage.

"You look a lot like Sonic like that" Big said, gazing intently at Naruto's wagging finger.

"By the way, I thought Naruto was the keyblade master, are there more of them?" Qwark asked, he had yet to be told about the keyblade war. Well, he had, but we're pretending he hasn't.

"Yeah, Neji said there used to be a lot of keyblade masters, one of them might have even been my father" Naruto said, remembering Minato, who Luigi and Aku Aku had said looked just like him.

"Really, maybe that's where you got the keyblade from, you inherited it from him" Qwark said pointedly "Keyblades can be passed down through family, right?"

"I don't know, I don't remember much from twenty years ago but I think you have to choose your successor before hand. So no, since Naruto didn't know his parents its unlikely" Luigi answered as best he could.

"Besides, the mask guy told us it wasn't his anyway" Big said, forgetting Aku Aku's name.

"You didn't know your parents Naruto?" Qwark asked, Naruto looked down sadly "Oh, sorry"

"It's alright" Naruto muttered before regaining his usual grin "So this is your world, huh Big? Looks weird" Naruto added, staring at the checker patterned hills.

"Yep, isn't it great?" Big said happily, Naruto and Qwark had never seen him so excited, though it was obvious that Luigi had.

"So, you think your king is here?" Naruto asked Luigi.

"He could very well be, this was one of Mario's favourite worlds to visit before, if he's on a quest spanning many different worlds then he'd have to have stopped here at least once. In fact, I don't know why we didn't just come here in the first place" Luigi said, more to himself than Naruto.

"Well, if he's here then let's get looking for him" Naruto said confidently.

"Yeah, but first lets go find all my old friends" Big said, but before Naruto or Luigi could say anything the captain of the guards ran off into the weird hills.

"He's really excited to be here, isn't he" Qwark said to Luigi.

"Well, it has been twenty years. Let's go follow him" Luigi said, leading the group after their feline friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, wandering through the streets of Station square, a large city located not too far from Green Hill Zone, Dr Eggman and Freiza were strolling through the streets, deep in conversation.

"Trust me my lord, I know what I'm doing" Eggman assured his leader, who simply glared at him for a while.

"I grow concerned for you, your arrogance since becoming my servant has increased the darkness in your heart. You're still pathetic and immature, but you risk becoming a heartless" Freiza warned his minion.

"Oh don't worry, I can handle myself. I really can't see myself becoming one of those monsters, not while I control them" Eggman boasted, Freiza shook his head disapprovingly.

"Just be sure to capture the princess of heart. You're sure who she is now, right?" Freiza questioned, Eggman stopped and looked awkwardly at his master, who's glares intensified.

"Er... no, not quite. I have two good guesses, either its Amy Rose, or her little sidekick Cream the rabbit" Eggman replied semi-confidently.

"And why do you consider those such good guesses?" Freiza demanded.

"Well, to be honest I only think it might be Amy because she's the girl from this world I know most about, she could be pure. She has a few temper issues, but who doesn't" Eggman shrugged "As for Cream, well, I've never seen or heard her to do a single thing wrong. She seems a likely suspect"

"Young girls tend to behave in a kind and respectful manner, how do you know she won't turn sour during her later life?" Freiza asked thoughtfully.

"Trust me, you wouldn't be thinking that if you saw Cream" Eggman chuckled.

After a moment of thought, Freiza said "Very well, I shall leave things to you for the time being. And if the keyblade master comes along, feel free to eliminate him. He has already done good for me and is becoming a bit of a pest"

"Just what did you plan to use him for, I remember you saying he would be useful" Eggman said as though he were interrogating Freiza, the space lizard didn't like that tone one bit.

"You'll have a good idea when this arc is over" Freiza replied before summoning himself a portal "Remember, beware the darkness in your heart. The heartless enjoy feeding upon it"

"Like I said before, I can handle myself" Eggman said before Freiza disappeared. Once he had gone, Eggman clicked his fingers and a group of heartless appeared. These heartless were shaped like some sort of egg-shaped robots, their left arms were swords, there were antennas protruding from their heads and their feet had metallic claws, or at least they seemed metallic.

While Eggman was ordering his robots to search the city, he didn't realise that the very people he was searching for were hiding in a corner nearby.

* * *

"Wow, this is fun" Said Big, who had just run through one of the loops in Green Hill Zone, Naruto absentmindedly tried following him through it, but once he reached the top of the loop he fell and landed on his head. Luigi had enough sense to walk around it, but Qwark stupidly tried to out-do Naruto and also fell on his face.

"Big, slow down" Luigi called, Big immediately skidded to a halt, but not because of Luigi, but because he had reached the end of Green Hill Zone, and was looking out in the distance to a set of old ruins.

Big jumped for joy and cried out "Oh boy, it's my old home" Before running through the ruins, which were apparently set in a swamp.

"It had to be a swamp, didn't it. I picked a bad day to wear my best boots" Qwark complained as the group continued to follow Big. They slowed down and did their best to avoid falling in the water, or attracting the eye of creepy creatures.

Naruto turned around upon hearing a cracking noise followed by a splash, Qwark had been walking over a fallen tree across a river, which had broke and sent him splashing down into the mucky water. Naruto laughed when the phony hero was chased out of the water by an alligator, which bit his rear and tore off part of his outfit, exposing his teady bear underpants.

"Seriously, teddy bears" Luigi said as though accusing Qwark of something horrendous, Qwark murmured embarrassingly.

"What's Big doing leading us into a swamp anyway?" Naruto asked irritably.

"The Mystic Ruins are where Big used to live, it was a lake near here that he fished me out of" Luigi replied.

"How'd you end up in a river anyway?" Naruto asked.

"A beehive fell on my head" Luigi replied grumpily, he ignored Naruto's hysterical laughter.

"Hey guys, I'm home, I'm home!" Big called from a distance, after realising his friends were nowhere near him, Big dashed off towards them, lifted them all above his head then plopped them down outside a hut "See, I'm home"

"You actually lived in this filthy pile of twigs?" Qwark asked, noticing how Big's hut was made of sticks, which stuck out at odd places. The hut didn't look properly constructed, and the twigs seemed stuck together by mud.

"Yep" Big said happily, not realising Qwark's comment was degrading "Just me and Froggy, we-" Big continued until his eyes began to water "OH FROGGY!"

"Does this happen every time you mention Froggy?" Naruto asked as he and his friends comforted the sobbing cat.

"Every time. We even had to capture all the frogs in the mushroom kingdom and send them to the bean bean kingdom just to stop him from crying when he saw them" Luigi said, stroking Big tenderly. It was about half an hour before Big calmed down this time.

"Ok, before we say anything else that causes Big to make a new river, what do we do now?" Naruto questioned.

"Let's go find this Sonic guy, I bet he knows where the king guy is" Qwark said pointedly (And stupidly).

"Yay, let's go find Sonic! Then we'll find Amy, and then we'll find Cream, and then we'll find-Tails!" Big said the last word very loudly, his friends looked around hurriedly, but saw nothing.

"Tails?" Qwark asked.

"Sonic's best friend, nice kid" Luigi answered.

"I don't see him" Naruto said.

"Up there" Big said, pointing towards the sky. Luigi was the only one who looked, Naruto and Qwark just stared oddly at Big.

"Uh, Big, he's not gonna be in the sky" Naruto said weirdly.

"Shows what you know, he's in a plane" Luigi said, Naruto and Qwark looked up to see a blue plane flying high overhead.

"I stand corrected" Naruto replied bitterly, Luigi smirked victoriously.

"HEY, TAILS! DOWN HERE, IT'S ME, BIG! HEY, TAILS!" Big yelled to the sky, the blue plane just continued to fly, away from the Mystic ruins and over Green Hill Zone "Where's he going?"

"I'm not sure he can here you from up here, maybe you should go to wherever he's off to" Qwark said helpfully.

"OK" Big called, dashing through the swamp so fast it left a line of flames in his wake.

"And I thought the gummi ship was fast" Naruto commented, the trio grudgingly took off after their purple friend, who they found at the edge of Green Hill Zone, panting and finally out of breath.

"You should be more careful next time Big, with the way you were going you could have set fire to the ruins" Luigi scolded.

"He did, we just put it out" Qwark pointed out.

"I said almost because it didn't have time to spread" Luigi answered.

"I'm sorry" Big gasped.

"Are you alright Big?" Naruto asked in concern.

"What do you think" Luigi added, Naruto's eye twitched.

"I'm ok, let's go" Big said, it only took him three steps to collapse on the floor.

"I just knew that would happen. Ok Qwark, you'll have to carry him the rest of the way" Luigi instructed.

"WHAT! Why me?" Qwark asked indignantly.

"You're the strongest, get to it" Luigi said with a wicked grin. Five minutes later however, Luigi was the one carrying Big, and having a lot of trouble with it "How the #### did this happen?"

After a long walk (Luigi groaned in relief when it was over) team keyblade made it to what Big said was their destination, a large house.

"This is Tails house alright. Hey Tails, guess who, it's me!" Big said and ran through the door, having actually regained his energy half way to the house, but enjoying being carried too much to say anything.

Naruto and friends slowly and calmly entered the house, the inside of which looked more like a laboratory. Big was looking around for his friend and calling "Oh Tails, where are you?"

Apparantly in response to Big's calls, a nearby door opened, to Naruto's shock it did so by sliding up and leaving a bit of a hole in the wall to walk through. The person that then entered the room was, well, not really a person. He was a fox with fellow fur, a white patch of fur around his chest and, no doubt being the reason for his name, he had two tails.

"Is someone there?" Tails asked, but before he could take two steps into the room, Big lifted him up and gave the little fox a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Tails, it's you!" Big cried, unaware that he was choking his friend.

"Big, give him some air" Naruto said urgently, Big released his grip and Tails fell on his back.

"Tails! Tails, how many fingers am I holding up?" Luigi asked, holding his hand in front of Tails's face.

"3.5" Tails said dizzily. He was right because Luigi was only holding one of his fingers up half way.

"Oh good, thought you were dead then" Luigi sighed in relief.

"Urgh... what happened?" Tails asked, still dizzy. It was at that moment that he first noticed Big "Oh, Big, it's you!"

"Yep, I'm back. You miss me?" Big asked, his eyes shining eagerly.

"We all missed you, especially Cream and Amy" Tails said happily, then he noticed "Luigi. Hey, how you been?"

"Not bad. Now tell me, have you seen Mario anywhere?" Luigi asked seriously.

"Er... no, I can't say I have" Tails answered, Luigi sighed disappointedly "Why? Where is he?"

"He's missing, gone on a journey from world to world to fight the darkness" Luigi explained.

"I woulda thought he'd done enough meddling" Tails chuckled "Maybe Sonic'll know though, if Mario did come here he'd be the first to know"

"That's great, but we need more information. Tell us if you've seen a lion like creature with funny ears, he's either wearing armour or a pair of green jeans. He's probably accompanied by a robot, small, smaller than you. Big green eyes, antenna with a red thingie at the end, silverishy. Seen them?" Qwark interrogated the small fox, who merely shook his head nervously. Qwark facefaulted.

"Who'd the clown?" Tails asked to Luigi.

"This would be our friend, and annoying teammate, captain Qwark. A "Hero" From the Solana galaxy. His friends have gone missing too" Luigi replied.

"Oh. That's not good, sorry" Tails unnecassarily apologised.

"That's fine, I'm sure they're somewhere around here. Ratchet and Clank always end up in odd places" Qwark shrugged optomistically.

"Hmm..." Naruto mumbled, he'd been staring curiously at the fox since he'd entered the room. Something was wrong about him "Wait a minute, he's eight. He looks eight, I'm sure he's younger than me! If Big left this world twenty years ago, shouldn't he be in his twenties too, how else could Big know him?"

"Who's this?" Tails asked oddly.

"One of the reason we ended up here. His name's Naruto, he's a keyblade master Mario wanted us to find" Luigi explained.

"You didn't tell him much about other worlds then, did you" Tails said, perking Naruto's interest even more.

"Oh yes, I guess I should have told him about this" Luigi said scratching his head sheepishly, Naruto scowled, feeling offended and thinking his friends didn't trust him. Sensing this, Luigi added "I'm sorry, I guess I forgot you had no idea of knowing, and it never occured to me. Well, you see Naruto, time is very, very... fickle. A long time ago, all the worlds were but one big world. That was before darkness was created, after which the worlds were all separated from each other. An odd side affect to this was that time was disabilised between worlds. Time on some worlds went by much faster than on others, while on other worlds it went much slower. It's been twenty years by our worlds standards since the keyblade war, but to the people of this world, it's only been twenty months"

"How does all that work?" Naruto asked, dumbfounded.

"How would I know?" Luigi shrugged.

"So you're a keyblade master, huh?" Tails asked suddenly, Naruto grinned.

"You bet, see" Naruto said, summoning the keyblade, which was in its kingdom key state.

"Wow. Why does it have a keychain shaped like Mario's hat?" Tails then asked, noticing the kingdom keychain, Naruto turned to his friends, all of whom shrugged.

"Er... I don't know, I never noticed. Anyway, I have something more important to ask you. Do you know if my friend Hinata's here, she's a girl about my age, has white eyes, no pupils, black hair. Did you see anyone like that?" Naruto asked desperately, Tails shook his head sadly "Well this was a waste of a trip!" Naruto complained.

"Maybe, maybe not. We've only asked Tails so far, we should find Sonic or Knuckles or anyone else on this world, they might know something" Luigi said optimistically.

"Yay, we get to go see all my friends!" Big cheered.

"Hey, where's Froggy?" Tails asked, noticing the lack of a frog on Big's shoulder.

"Oh Froggy!" Big began crying, Luigi, Naruto and Qwark all rushed to comfort him and glared at Tails.

"Oh... I see. Whoops" Tails said sheepishly. After Big had finally calmed down, Luigi began asking Tails if he knew Sonic's location. Unfortunately, due to Sonic's habit of travelling a lot, it was hard to track him down.

"Are you sure you don't know where he is?" Luigi asked a sixth time.

"No, if I did I'd tell you" Tails said tiredly.

"Why don't we just go out and look for him ourselves" Qwark suggested.

"Oh no, I'm not going through a swamp again" Naruto said defiantly.

"Don't have too, swamps aren't exactly Sonic's thing" Tails said, laughing lightly.

The conversation was cut short by a loud beeping noise. Big, Luigi and Naruto covered their ears immediately, though Qwark didn't bother, probably because his ears, if he had any, were tucked away behind his mask. Tails rummaged through some junk and pulled out a miniature television set, he pressed a button on it and an image of a black hedgehog appeared on the screen.

"Tails, is Sonic there?" The black hedgehog asked aggressively.

"Er, no, sorry Shadow, he's not-"

"Then where is he! We're facing a major crisis in Station Square, Eggman's sent a huge squad of robot-like heartless to search the city, they're destroying everything. Rouge, Omega and I can't hold them off much longer, the squadron's just too big!" Shadow yelled, a loud explosion sounded from the miniature TV.

"Er... well, uh-" Tails began, but couldn't find anything to say.

"Look, as much as it pains me to say this, I can't do this alone, WE NEED HELP" Shadow said grumpily, two robots could be seen behind him, one of which was red and defeated the other with relative ease.

"Total amount of Eggman robots has increased from 10000 to 35006" The red robot, presumably Omega, informed Shadow.

"Don't worry Shadow, we'll help you" Big said so cheerfully he might as well have been inviting Shadow to a party.

"Is that Big?" Shadow asked much more calmly.

"Yep, he Luigi and a few of their friends just showed up a minute ago" Tails replied.

"Perfect, all of you get here immediately and give us a hand. This isn't a normal occurrence, Eggman must be after something, something big. And whatever it is I know we can't let him have it" Shadow said determinedly as several more explosions could be heard.

"We'll be there right away" Naruto said firmly, saluting Shadow. The black hedgehog nodded and the screen faded away.

"This certainly isn't like Eggman's usual crazy schemes, over thirty five thousand heartless! What could he possibly be up too?" Tails wondered.

"That doesn't matter right now, all that matters is that we save the city and stop those heartless" Naruto said before re-summoning the keyblade. His teammates nodded and the small group followed Tails to his plane, having only two seats Luigi and Naruto hung onto the wings, Big took the back seat, Tails rode in the drivers seat and Qwark...

"Hey, wait for me!" Qwark called, running after his friends. They'd flown off without him.

* * *

**Tiger lover 16: Well, that's that done. Sorry I had to end it here, but it's been months since I last updated, I'm having trouble writing since I started college and I thought this would make a good cliffhanger. Hope you enjoyed it at least, I thought it was good. I'll try and make the next chapter a bit longer though, but at the rate things are going, it could take a while to write. Sorry about that. I'm also working on three new stories, on****e for Sonic, one for Crash bandicoot and one for Mario. I've got something big planned, but that'll take a long time. As for my story "Naruto's daughter" I'm sorry, but that could still be a while. I don't know why, but I find that story the hardest to write for. I'm determined to get it written though. Anyway, that's all for now. And for that new main character I mentioned we'll be getting, I'll give you one hint, it was one of the characters seen in this chapter. Please give it a guess, it's more fun that way. And please review.**


	17. Final note: I'm sorry

**Last note-Sorry**

**To all my loyal readers who have stuck with this story since the beginning, I regret to inform you that, do to a variety of reasons, I am going to have to cancel this story. I'm really sorry, I was hoping it wouldn't have to come to this, but I just can't keep doing this right now. I've faced lots of problems writing this story, though it is my favourite it has become increasingly hard to write for, and though I feel my writing has improved since I began, I feel like I just haven't done a good enough job. A Naruto version of Kingdom Hearts seemed like a great concept, and I came up with a lot of great stuff for it, but I feel I haven't been doing it quite right. The story often just feels rushed, and a lot of people are too out of character. That's largely because I have trouble getting the personalties of many characters right and knowing what they would really say and do. Though I don't mind doing this for certain characters like Hinata, which is vital for plot development, I feel like the main characters just aren't themselves. I think I did good with Big, if not making him slightly too smart at times, but I don't think I really captured Naruto's character, and I worry that I made Luigi a bit of a jerk in this story, that's not what I wanted. I also found it hard coming up with the plots for most arcs, with the Crash and The legend of Zelda worlds I think the story here is inconsistent and overly rushed, I wish I spent more time conceptualising the overall plot for those worlds, but it's too late to do that now, even with the edits I've done. I also feel like I'm subtracting a bit from the game a bit too much, such as with how the summoning element works, and I still don't know what to do for the book world. I really don't want to abandon this story, but I'm having an unbelievably hard time writing the next chapter and I've got other stories I need to attend to. Don't worry though, I do plan to re-write this story in the future and finish once I have more time and have thought the plot through a bit more thoroughly, I feel I rushed into making this story. Once again, I'm really sorry for abandoning this story. Hopefully when I start writing it again I'll do a better job, and I hope people will take more interest in it then, the popularity of this story drops like a rock with each chapter, no matter how hard I try at it. Anyway, thanks for reading, goodbye for now.**


End file.
